No soy el que fui
by Jae Marshmallow
Summary: Tras unos extraños sueños, Harry Potter comienza a tener interés en la persona que siempre a considerado su rival; Draco Malfoy. Espera que con el tiempo logren entablar una amistad y futura mente algo más.  Drarry
1. Todo comenzo con un sueño

Harry Potter no me pertenece -obviamente- es de la Diosa J.K. Rowling *A*

Este fanfic se lo dedico a todas esas personitas que ñoñean conmigo HP (:

Este es un fic DRARRY 8D porque me encanta esa pareja.

Para ser un primer capitulo fue realmente largo de 13,296 palabras xD pero le eche muchas ganas y espero que lo disfruten.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Todo comenzo con un sueño**.

Me gustaría poder llegar a comprender como fue que llegamos a _esto_.

El ambiente se sentía completamente denso, vire la vista hacia mi derecha, se encuentra tía Petunia tan flaca y desabrida como siempre. Me causa gracia el hecho de que se pusiera sus mejores ropas, o al menos, ella creía verse elegante. A mi me parece que luce ridícula.

Me siento algo apretado pues justo a mi lado izquierdo se encuentra Dudley acaparando gran parte de la mesa con su porcino cuerpo, lo veo mucho más gordo que la última vez que vine a casa de los Dursley.

Justo en frente de mi, ocupando la mitad de la mesa por su corpulento tamaño, esta tío Vernon. Debo aclarar que me mira con su mejor mueca de repulsión de todo su repertorio al cual me gusta titular expresiones-de-odio-para-Harry-Potter la cual consta de diez niveles. Actualmente tío Vernon me mira con la número diez. La mirada que me esta dirigiendo es una mezcla de coraje y odio, debo decir que años de convivencia con los Dursley me hicieron inmune, pero esto, esto es simplemente diferente. Admito que estoy disfrutando de ese coraje que me dirige tío Vernon en conjunto con tía Petunia en estos momentos.

Dirijo la vista a la única persona que hace que todo este circo valga la pena, su elegante porte y finos movimientos han dejado con la boca abierta a tía Petunia. Junto a tío Vernon que es rechoncho y bigoton luce más delgado de lo normal, porta un traje negro a la medida de la más fina costura que hace resaltar su pálida piel de porcelana y su cabello rubio platinado lo hace ver envidiable a ojos de cualquiera. Suspiro abatido. Estoy harto de esto.

– ¿Qué le parece la comida? La he preparado yo misma – Tía Petunia rompió con el silencio. Cosa que le agradezco. Pero al instante mire rápidamente a mi novio, conociéndolo se que hará un comentario mordaz, le imploro con la mirada que se controle.

– Buena… – Se apresuro a mentir al notar mi mirada suplicante. Pude ver que se encontraba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, se que la comida no esta siendo de su agrado. Si en ocasiones se quejaba de la comida de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, la cual es deliciosa, ¿cómo no iba a quejarse de la comida de los Dursley?

– Así que… ¿Malfoy, eh? – Esta vez fue tío Vernon quien hablo.

– Draco Lucius Malfoy Black – Complemento, con un tono que hacia resaltar lo imponente que podía llegar a ser la sola mención de su nombre.

– ¿Y a que se dedica tu familia? – Pregunto muy curioso, aquí es donde empezara a cuestionar una y otra vez. Me compadezco de Draco que tendrá que soportar todo este interrogatorio.

– No creo que sea necesario responder – Interrumpí rápidamente.

– Es de mala educación interrumpir cuando dos personas tienen una conversación. – Me callo. Pude ver como Draco ponía una expresión ceñuda. No le agradaba el tono en que los Dursley me hablaban.

– No tengo problema con responder, _Harry_ – En ese instante me dedico una de sus sonrisas, de esas que son completa y exclusivamente para mí. Con eso me basto, no volvería a interrumpir, pero él no sabe que se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo. No soy adivino pero si algo aprendí con la profesora Trelawney es que; muchas cosas terminan en desgracia. Y esto, se aproxima a serlo.

– Mi familia es dueña de las acciones más grandes del mundo mágico y también estamos inmiscuidos en el Ministerio de Magia. Provengo de una familia de _sangre pura_ – Paro por un momento al ver las caras de horror en los Dursley al mencionar «Mundo Mágico» «Ministerio de Magia» «Sangre pura» Soltó un pequeño bufido –. En pocas palabras, somos multimillonarios.

Eso si lo entendieron. Juraría que a tío Vernon se le iluminaron los ojos, pues al instante comenzó a hablarle de su trabajo y como podía ofrecerle descuento si pedía una gran cantidad de taladros. Cuando regrese la vista a mi plato, ya no se encontraba gran parte de la comida, rápidamente dirigí la vista a mi –por desgracia– primo, Dudley. Engullía la comida tan rápido como podía, evidentemente era él quien estaba tras el robo de mi porción. Parece que hoy no cenare bien, esto hace que mis recuerdos vaguen a la época en la que comía tan poco por culpa de Dudley y sus estúpidas dietas que jamás funcionaron.

Draco quien pareció darse cuenta, callo a tío Vernon para poder dirigirle algunas palabras a tía Petunia.

– Disculpe, pero me temo que su regordete hijo no le basto con el plato rebosante que le dieron, sino que, por si fuera poco se atraganto también el de_ Harry _¿podría servirle nuevamente?

Harry se sintió enrojecer nunca nadie le había defendido así contra los Dursley, bueno, solo una vez Hagrid cuando recién lo conoció y dudaba que Dudley olvidara esa experiencia pues como consecuencia había tenido una cola de marrano. Repentinamente, paro en seco.

¿Draco Malfoy en casa de los Dursley?

Se pregunto mientras miraba impresionado al heredero de los Malfoy.

Comenzó a atar cabos, eso no podía ser siquiera real, y mucho menos posible.

– ¿_Harry_? – Pregunto un Draco Malfoy bastante preocupado, al ver que el moreno no contestaba volvió a repetir -. ¡_Harry_!

– ¡¿QUE? – Grito asustado, levantándose precipitadamente de la cama sin abandonarla - ¿Qué?... – Su visión era completamente borrosa, extendió uno de su brazos a la mesita de noche para coger los redondos lentes. Una vez puestos, podía ver con claridad. Su respiración era entrecortada por el susto que recibió al levantarse tan velozmente. Visualizo a Ron bastante curioso.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿No será…? ¿¡Has vuelto a soñar con _él_!

– No, nada de eso Ron – Contesto lo mas rápido que pudo no quería que su amigo se alterara como solía pasar cuando soñaba con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

– Entonces, ¿Qué soñabas?

Harry guardo silencio intentando recordar su sueño, pero le era imposible. Cerro los ojos quizás así seria mas efectivo, pero poco tiempo paso para que se diera cuenta que no funcionaba. Tendría que admitir que no lo recordaba y eso implicaba que Ron se alterara cosa que no tenia ganas de soportar por la mañana.

– ¡Chicos, se hace tarde para la clase! – Interrumpió la irreconocible voz de Hermione en el umbral de la puerta. Harry agradeció enormemente la intromisión de la castaña. Les pidió que se adelantaran y pronto los alcanzaría él era el único aun en pijama, necesitaba darse un rápido baño. Por supuesto que Hermione no se había ido sin darle una reprimenda acerca de la puntualidad.

Al llegar, casi raspando a la hora de comienzo, corrió directo a la mesa en la que se ubicaron sus inseparables amigos, justo en la última. Aparentemente Ron le había contado a su amiga el percance de hace un rato porque apenas llego comenzaron a bombardearlo de preguntas. Harry les aseguro que no era nada referente al Señor Tenebroso porque de ser así, le habría dolido la cicatriz. Por toda la hora no pudo concentrarse en la clase de encantamientos, sin poder entender la razón. Cuando se dio cuenta, la clase había finalizado.

– Tengo mucha hambre, siento que moriré sino como ya – Se lamentaba Ron.

– Eres un tragón, no puedes soportar ni una hora sin comida – Regaño la castaña pues un día no estaba completo si esos dos no discutían por simplezas.

Entraron al Gran Comedor hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes cuando el pelirrojo cambio estrepitosamente de tema.

– ¡Mírenlo, pavoneándose como si fuera lo máximo! – Gruño dirigiendo su vista a la mesa de Slytherin. Algunos reían a carcajadas con lo que seguramente fue un comentario venenoso del príncipe de las serpientes, el cual para soltar alguna pequeña risa era mucho más fino que el resto y aunque fuese así, era lejos de asimilarse a una risa.

– No le prestes atención Ron, di que hoy no te a molestado.

– ¡Porque no a tenido la oportunidad! Pero ten por seguro que si la hubiera tenido no la desaprovecharía, ¿verdad Harry? – Pregunto para obtener el apoyo de su amigo.

Harry no reaccionaba estaba anonadado observando la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos se habían detenido en la figura delgada y de cabello rubio platinado que escuchaba atento lo que sus compañeros tenían por decir. Fue ahí que recordó todo; Draco Malfoy, los Dursley, la cena, la forma dulce en que Malfoy le veía, la manera en que lo defendía de sus horrendos tíos y Dudley, y sobretodo que jamás había escuchado su nombre de pila salir de los labios del Sly.

Sentía que el calor se asentaba en sus mejillas de forma precipitada, Malfoy levanto la vista cruzándose con las esmeraldas de Harry. Sintió su corazón latir tanto que podría salírsele en cuestión de segundos. Seguramente tenia cara de retardado o algo así porque la mayoría del comedor le miraban curiosos. Corrió a sentarse en su mesa y a servirse comida lo más rápido que podía, ignorando olímpicamente a todos. Hermione y Ron lo siguieron sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Hermione mientras echaba una miradilla por enzima de su hombro hacia la mesa de Slytherin no muy segura de que fue lo que vio Harry.

– Nada, no fue nada. – Se apresuro a mentir, no le gustaba guardarle cosas a sus amigos pero ¿Qué iba a decirles? Oh no paso nada solo me quede embobado viendo los profundos ojos grises de Malfoy mientras recordaba que soñé que era mi novio ¡De ninguna manera diría aquello! Si en su mente sonaba descabellado no imaginaba que tan absurdo sonaría si lo dijera. Debía comenzar a preocuparse si era gay, no era normal soñar eso. Reconocía que Malfoy era lo que podría considerarse como atractivo pero no que le gustara ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué pasa, Potter? Juntarte tanto con Weasley hizo que te gastaras todas las palabras – Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, inconfundible.

– Piérdete hurón – Refunfuño Ron parándose para hacerle frente a Malfoy.

– ¿A que vienes Malfoy? – Hermione también se paro, hecha una furia. Pero el rubio ignoro a ambos esperando la respuesta del moreno, sin conseguirla. Frunció el ceño molesto.

– ¡Potter! – Extendió el brazo dispuesto a voltear al pelinegro y que lo viera directo a la cara ¡nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy! Más al lograr su cometido no ocurrió lo que se esperaba. Potter no lo miraba con odio, estaba ruborizado y desviando la mirada. Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose inmóvil –. Maldición, Potter – Mascullo antes de salir del comedor, sin dirigirle palabra alguna a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de lo más normal para Harry. Los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff compartieron clase de botánica con la profesora Sprout. Neville Longbottom logro conseguir 30 puntos para Gryffindor, esa clase era en la que mas destacaba. Sin embargo en la clase doble de pociones con el profesor Snape los puntos que consiguió Neville desaparecieron, ya que como es costumbre en pociones, Snape logro quitarles 50 puntos. Este culpaba a Hermione de presumida sabelotodo por responder cuando no se le preguntaba y a Neville por ser tan inútil en la asignación.

Lo único fuera de lo normal es que Draco Malfoy no se había presentado a pociones, y según creía a ninguna de las otras clases que tenían los de Slytherin pues antes de mediodía se topo con Pansy Parkinson chismorreando con Crabbe y Goyle, sin presencia del rubio.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor alejados del resto en unos sofás terminando la tarea que les habían dejado.

– Ron, ¿Qué has puesto?

– El jueves moriré al caer por las escaleras por culpa de la posición de Marte.

– Esa ya la usamos – bufo resignado –, comienzan a terminarse las desgracias.

– Insisto, debieron haber abandonado esa asignatura ¡no vale la pena! – Hermione cerró el libro del cual hacia algunos pequeños apuntes –. He terminado, suerte con sus muertes – Se despidió de aquella manera tan agradable para retirarse a su habitación.

– Me siento muy cansado, será mejor que me duerma ya. – Harry tomo su pergamino, la tinta y la pluma para irse a la habitación, acompañado de Ron que no dejaba de seguir ideando distintas formas de morir. Cuando llego se puso el pijama de manera pesada, estaba agotado. Tuvo un día cansado pero no físicamente sino mentalmente. Por sus pensamientos vagaba una y otra vez en el sueño tan extraño que había tenido. El hecho de que Malfoy no se presentara a clases después de lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor tampoco le resultaba indiferente.

Se metió a la cama tapándose hasta los hombros, girándose para estar de lado y poder hablar con su amigo.

– Ron

– ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo este girándose para verlo.

– ¿Crees que le ocurrió algo a Malfoy? No se presento a clases.

– Espero que si, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado lo tiene bien merecido.

– Ya, pero…

– ¿No me digas que estas preocupado por él? – Ron parecía estar comenzando a enfadarse.

– ¡No! De ninguna manera, no digas tonterías. – Se giro dándole la espalda, ambos sabían que ese tema ya había quedado zanjado. Harry supo que Ron seria la ultima persona a la que le contaría su sueño, no soportaba ni la mención de Malfoy. Cerró los ojos y ahí estaba otra vez, sentado entre Dudley y tía Petunia con tío Vernon y Malfoy enfrente. Le sonreía de una forma encantadora que solo hacia a Harry enrojecer. Tal y como enrojeció en el Gran Comedor, solo que esa vez había sido con el "Malfoy real".

Su plato estaba nuevamente lleno, al parecer tía Petunia había accedido a rellenarle.

– No tengo hambre. – Comento fugazmente, no era del todo falso ya había cenado en el Gran Comedor.

– También perdí el apetito. – Draco se paro de la mesa y haciendo una reverencia cortes se llevo a Harry consigo.

– Esperen – les detuvo tío Vernon, Harry estaba bastante acalorado. Malfoy le tomaba de la mano –, el joven Malfoy dormirá en el cuarto de Dudley.

Dudley al escuchar aquello mostró una mueca de desagrado no le parecía la idea de compartir su habitación con algún extraño amigo de Harry de su aun mas extraño mundo de raros anormales.

– ¿Y donde dormirá Dudley? – No es que le preocupara, pero si Draco dormiría en su habitación… ¡No! ¿Mandaría a Dudley a dormir con él en su cuarto? ¡No quería dormir con Dudley! Seguro que abarcaría toda la cama y él terminaría tendido en el suelo tapándose con la vieja alfombra empolvada.

– De ninguna manera – hablo arrastrando las palabras su tono de voz era un tanto neutro –, yo dormiré con Harry.

Un silencio de ultratumba reino, tía Petunia miraba impactada y reprobatoriamente a tío Vernon. Dudley estaba más feliz con eso que con la idea de prestar su habitación.

– A mi… no me molestaría. – Las palabras salieron solas ¿Compartir habitación con Draco? Que mas daba, solo era un sueño y ya era tan descabellado que no importaba que mas cosas pasaran.

– En ese caso, no se diga más – Draco saco la varita, los Dursley se asustaron al verla y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos. Malfoy supo que el solo enseñarla intimidaba a esos muggles –. La puerta estará cerrada con una cerradura mágica – dicho aquello jalo a Harry dentro consigo.

– ¡Por Merlín! – Se quejo apenas entraron a la habitación, justo después de lanzar el hechizo a la cerradura –. Son la peor clase de muggles que he visto en mi vida. Y debo destacar que solo he conocido _sangre sucias_ al menos tienen magia, pero estos… ¿Cómo pueden ser tu familia, _Harry_?

El mencionado dio un brinquito de sobresalto, miraba la puerta como la cosa mas interesante que haya visto en su existencia. No quería voltear a ver a Draco ¿debía responder?

– Mnh… son lo único que me queda, aunque preferiría pasar el verano también en Hogwarts que tener que regresar con los Dursley, son desagradables.

– No me he dado cuenta – Contesto con un deje de sarcasmo mientras caminaba por la habitación viendo cada rincón de la misma forma como veía a un desagradable muggle – ¿Es aquí donde te tienen? Jamás me espere ver a él-niño-que-vivió en una habitación… como esta. Digamos que me hacia a la idea de que naciste en bandeja de oro con todos a tu alrededor alabándote como San Potter salvador del Mundo Mágico.

– Si… bueno – Titubeo y prefirió que seria preferible guardar silencio.

Draco arqueo una ceja, dándose la media vuelta para poder ver a Harry de frente. Le parecía que estaba distraído y evitaba verle a toda costa.

– ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

– No, solo estoy algo cansado – Sabia que Draco no se tragaría eso, no era estúpido.

– _Harry, puedes confiar en mí. _

– Este cuarto, no hace mucho que comenzó a ser mi recamara. Era el cuarto donde guardaban los juguetes viejos de Dudley. Yo… vivía en la alacena bajo la escalera. – No tenia idea que fue lo que le orillo a confiar en Malfoy y contarle aquello. Era vergonzoso y hacia resaltar lo mucho que los Dursley le odiaron durante toda su infancia. Cumplir once años y poder ir a Hogwarts había sido lo mejor que le paso en la vida. Draco guardo silencio, apretando los puños.

Un rayo de sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana que habían dejado abierta, Harry apretó los ojos negándose a despertar. La luz era cada vez más molesta, forzándolo a abrir los ojos. Tomo una ducha y se preparo para un nuevo día.

– ¿Harry, lo has notado? – Hermione intentaba ser lo mas discreta posible. Se encontraban en clase de Historia de la magia y como era costumbre la mayor parte estaban dormidos o haciendo cualquier cosa, menos poner atención.

– ¿Notar que? – Apoyaba el mentón en la muñeca en señal de aburrimiento. Ron se encontraba a su lado, completamente dormido.

– Malfoy, no esta. – Hizo seña con la cabeza para que Harry girara hacia atrás. Este le hizo caso y con la mirada intentaba localizar una cabellera rubio platino sin mucho éxito. Hermione le miraba expectante esperando algún comentario.

– Seguro se quedo dormido.

– Estas hablando de Draco Malfoy, no es igual de impuntual como Ron y tú.

– ¿Ahora eres la defensora de Malfoy?

– No, pero soy más congruente con lo que digo.

Volvieron a mirar hacia atrás pero esta vez Pansy Parkinson lo noto.

Un fuerte ronquido por parte de Ron hizo que el profesor Binns regañara a la clase por poner tan poca atención e inconforme con eso dejo algunos deberes.

Fuera de aquel regaño en Historia de la magia no ocurrió nada que pudiera llamarse interesante hasta el viernes que nuevamente tenían clase compartida de pociones con Slytherin.

– Les digo, apuesto tres ranas de chocolate a que Snape lograra bajarnos mínimo 30 puntos.

– Ron, no pienso apostar en algo que es obvio.

El grupo de Slytherin ya se encontraba fuera del aula esperando a que Snape abriera y les concediera permiso para pasar. Para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione ahí mismo entre Crabbe y Goyle se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

– ¿Sabelotodo, lo has escuchado ya? – Parkinson y el resto del grupo de chicas de Slytherin reían por algo que el trío dorado desconocía.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en un intento de hacer caso omiso al comentario de Parkinson, solo quería que Snape abriera de una buena vez para dejar de escucharla.

– Deberías enterarte tú también – Lanzo una revista a Harry y este la tomo curioso. Leyó en la portada el grabado _Corazón de bruja_ y una fotografía movible de algún mago atractivo que Harry desconocía. La hojeo encontrando a lo que Pansy se refería, era un artículo que se titulaba: _Se reanuda el romance entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger._

Las chicas de Slytherin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Draco Malfoy se encontraba tan serio que siquiera parecía que estuviera presente o con vida. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Snape que dejo pasar a todos los alumnos no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de repulsión a Potter.

Cuando Snape les dio la espalda para anotar los ingredientes que ocuparían, Harry aprovecho para mostrarles la revista a sus amigos.

– Por esto es que se burlaban, otro artículo más de Rita Skeeter.

– ¡Esa mujer nunca se cansa! – Hermione se veía enfadada y arranco la hoja del escrito dispuesta a hacerla pedacitos.

– Seguramente no tiene ninguna otra noticia y decidió reanudar viejos chismes – Aburrido, Ron viro la vista al frente encontrándose con Malfoy mirándolos fijamente. Frunció el ceño, solo bastaban segundos para que ese sujeto lograra que le hirviera la sangre –. El maldito hurón no deja de mirarnos.

Hermione dejo de prestarle atención al escrito para mirar al frente, pero Malfoy no les observaba cortaba los escarabajos con extrema delicadeza.

– No seas exagerado.

– Te digo que nos miraba.

El chico de las verdes esmeraldas se concentraba en sacar los ingredientes que pedía Snape, por primera vez le dedicaba toda su atención.

– Se juntaran en parejas, elegidas por mí.

Eso frustraría sus planes de intentar ignorar la presencia de…

– Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Harry ya lo predecía, si algo disfrutaba Severus Snape era juntarlo en equipo con Malfoy así los dos hacían su parte para hacerle imposible esas dos horas. Prosiguió dictando las parejas constaban de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Para desgracia de Hermione le había tocado con Pansy Parkinson.

Tras transcurrir la primera hora, el moreno comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy. No se había metido con él o sus amigos y eso era decir mucho. Si lo pensaba bien, no lo vio en toda la semana.

– Malfoy

– ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – Intento utilizar su tono más amenazante pero para Harry sonó más bien a un tono amable. Lo cual le extraño.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cortaba algunas raíces para verse menos interesado.

– ¿Porque me encontraría mal? Al menos que me hubieras intentado hacer alguna sucia broma lamento decirte que no te funciono y me encuentro perfectamente bien.

Harry prefirió ignorar el último comentario, no le había hecho una broma pero en algunas ocasiones él y Ron se entretenían ideando algunas formas bizarras de torturar a Malfoy. Debía pensar en que decirle, nunca habían tenido una conversación civilizada. Malfoy le miro un par de segundos y regreso a seguir cortando los escarabajos.

La clase parecía mas aburrida de lo usual, suponía que Snape consideraba suficiente tortura tener que trabajar con Draco así que se entretenía haciéndole la existencia imposible a Neville.

– ¿Te encontrabas enfermo? – Se decidió por terminar con ese incomodo silencio entre los dos.

– ¿Ah? – Enarco una ceja, sin entender a que se refería.

– La señora Pomfrey es muy buena en su trabajo, te aseguro que te habrías curado más rápido si le hubieses visitado.

– ¿Lo dices por experiencia, Potter? A diferencia de ti yo prefiero vivir en mi acogedora mansión que en una repugnante enfermería.

– ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan huraño ni un momento?

– ¿Y tu no puedes dejar de ser tan tarado ni un momento?

– Esto no nos lleva a nada.

– ¿Esperabas que llegara a algo?

– No exactamente, pero es un progreso. – Admitió.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué, que?

– Potter, solo los idiotas responden con otra pregunta.

– Malfoy ¿¡Quieres dejar de insultarme!

– No.

– Bien, tú ganas. Ya no intentare entablar conversación.

Volvieron a quedar sumergidos en un total silencio, donde solo podían escuchar al resto de la clase hablar entre sus compañeros de equipo, más quejas que comentarios amigables. Malfoy hecho algunos trozos de escarabajo al caldero y este comenzaba a adquirir un color lila, bastante claro.

– Cuando te lo indique vaciaras las raíces en el caldero. – Harry asintió, esperando el momento –. Ahora, una por una y con cuidado.

Cuando termino de introducir las raíces, Draco se vio bastante complacido pues sonreía sutilmente cuando la poción adquirió un color morado. Como último elemento, añadió una cola de rata y comenzó a menear la sustancia.

Al finalizar la clase Harry intento despedirse de Malfoy pero esto le rehuyo, logro verlo hasta que se encontraba junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry sabía que no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a sus gorilas. Se encontró con sus amigos y salieron de las mazmorras en dirección a la biblioteca. Aun no podía creer que había intentado despedirse de la persona que disfrutaba de insultarle a él y sus amigos.

– Pobre Neville, no le fue muy bien. – Hermione lucia preocupada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿De verdad que no escuchaste Harry? – Ron se unió a la conversación.

– No.

– ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo? ¡Fue todo un escándalo! – La expresión del pelirrojo cambio a una bastante divertida.

– ¡Si no me dicen, como voy a saber! – Ya le estaba hartando tanto misterio.

– Todo le ocurrió a Neville, el pobre hecho las raíces sin cortar, además las puso antes de echar los escarabajos y… Snape se encontraba justo detrás de él ¡Su caldero empezó a burbujear saliendo disparadas algunas bolitas espesas! – Hermione soltó una risotada.

– ¡Y una le cayo a Snape en la túnica! ¡Debiste haber visto Harry! Fue asqueroso, era de un amarillo mostaza, parecía cerilla de oído.

– Me habría encantado ver eso.

– ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

– ¿Qué no recuerdas, Ron? Le toco de compañero Draco Malfoy, seguro estaba bastante ocupado peleándose con él. Ninguno de los dos sabe comportarse como personas pensantes.

– Algo así. – Dieron vuelta en un pasillo, para subir por una de las escaleras. Harry se sumergió en sus pensamientos, a decir verdad no se enojo con Malfoy en toda la clase. Si le fastidiaban sus comentarios pero no le enfadaban como antes.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, terminando el trabajo que les había dejado el profesor Binns en Historia de la magia. Para Hermione era bastante sencillo, se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en esa biblioteca pero para Ron y Harry era más cansado en especial si el primero solo se quejaba del hambre que tenía.

– La biblioteca se esta llenando de gente de Slytherin. – Noto el pelirrojo.

– Si, vienen mucho. Usualmente sacan los libros y se van a su sala común. Es un aspecto que me gusta de los de Slytherin, ellos si vienen a la biblioteca. – Cuando dijo lo último desvió la mirada de la expresión de enojo que se formaba en la cara de Ron.

– ¡Entonces vete a Slytherin! – Refunfuño. Tomo los pergaminos que llevaba y salio bastante irritado de la biblioteca. Harry quería pararse y seguirle pero sentía que necesitaba hablar con Hermione.

– Siente un profundo odio a Slytherin.

– Es por Malfoy, ya sabes como lo detesta.

– Hermione… hay algo, que no les he contado. – Aguardo silencio, era el momento de decirlo pero solo a su amiga ya que era mucho más razonable que Ron – En primer año, cuando la profesora McGonagall me puso el sombrero seleccionador, este me hablo.

– Si, Harry. A algunos les habla para dar su veredicto final.

– No, no me entiendes. Me dijo que me desempeñaría muy bien en Slytherin, fui yo el que le pidió que me mandara a Gryffindor.

Espero la respuesta de la castaña, pero no llego. Harry solo tomo sus cosas y se retiro esperando que ella no reaccionara como lo haría Ron.

Después de un agotador día la noche no se hizo del rogar y la luna brillaba en el cielo acompañada de destellantes estrellas. El clima comenzaba a ser un tanto frío a las afueras del castillo y el bosque prohibido estaba más espeso y oscuro de lo usual.

Harry tomo su leal capa de invisibilidad cubriéndose con ella, asegurándose que estuviera totalmente cubierto, una vez verificado eso salio escaleras abajo. Espero alrededor de quince minutos, fue entonces que un estudiante de segundo curso pasó a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda cosa que no desaprovecho para cruzarlo antes de que cerrara. Tras bajar algunas escaleras pudo darse cuenta que quedaban muy pocos alumnos los cuales ya se retiraban a sus salas comunes.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar fuera de Hogwarts donde sintió el frió aire mover sus indomables cabellos azabache. Se aproximaba la hora en la que ya ningún alumno podía estar fuera de su respectiva casa, pero eso no le detuvo. No se encontraba con ganas de querer estar encerrado al contrario sentía unas profundas ganas de salir a respirar aire fresco.

Caminaba por los alrededores del lago, sin ninguna preocupación. El frió no le inmuto ni un segundo y varias veces pudo ver un tentáculo saliendo a flote del lago, proveniente del calamar gigante. Se tumbo junto a un árbol, el césped estaba un tanto húmedo. Emprendió el viaje a la profundidad de sus pensamientos, solo cuando se encontraba así, solo y relajado es que podía hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos tranquilamente. Harry podía revivir los momentos de su sueño, uno que se había alargado bastante, desde hace ya cinco días que soñaba que se encontraba en casa de los Dursley acompañado de Draco Malfoy con el cual tenia amenas conversaciones y jamás peleaban. Era por ese hecho que estaba más que claro que siempre seria un sueño, un simple engaño de su subconsciente. Lo que no se explicaba era como este siempre continuaba en donde se había quedado la noche anterior. Algo bastante curioso.

– Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres – Murmuro con disgusto una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

El moreno abrió los ojos algo adormilado, no recordaba ese dialogo en ninguno de sus sueños.

– ¡Oh, por favor! No te hagas el inocente conmigo – Gruño en respuesta una mujer.

Ni tampoco recordaba la voz de una mujer molesta que no fuera la de tía Petunia.

– Soy prefecto y casi es la hora en que deberías estar en la sala común, así que habla rápido antes de que me vea en la obligación de llevarte al desagradable de Filch y su estúpida gata – Su acento era bastante autoritario.

– ¿¡Que diablos ocurre contigo! No has hablado con nadie desde el lunes, ni siquiera te aparecías a las clases y hoy te apareces esperando que tomemos todo con normalidad ¡Estas equivocado! Quiero respuestas – Rugió con ira. Harry se levanto de su sitio junto al árbol, de esta manera pudo ver que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson discutiendo con Malfoy aunque al ultimo ya lo había adivinado por su peculiar forma de hablar.

– No necesito darle explicaciones a nadie – le dirigió una mirada altanera –, y mucho menos a un buitre como tú. Largate a la sala común, debo comenzar mi recorrido.

Pansy se fue a regañadientes murmurando algunos insultos. Draco a diferencia de ella seguía igual de inmutable. Soltó un bufido y se sentó en el césped.

Mentalmente Harry se puso en el lugar de Draco así que Pansy equivaldría a Hermione Granger lo que le hacia pensar que estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero eso a Malfoy no parecía importarle. Vio como el rubio platinado cerraba los ojos para descansar lo cual aprovecho para acercarse un poco y apreciar sus facciones tan relajadas, Harry sonrió para si mismo y se retiro del lugar caminando a paso lento rumbo a su casa.

Cuando llego al retrato de la Señora Gorda esta se asusto al ver que la nada murmuraba «Corazón de dragón» y no muy segura cedió el paso a la persona invisible. La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba casi desierta solo algunos alumnos que se podían contar con una sola mano. Se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación al llegar se quito la capa de invisibilidad y la metió al baúl. Ron estaba profundamente dormido, decidió que lo mejor era también descansar. Después de ponerse el pijama se hecho a la cama tapándose hasta los hombros.

No fue hasta una hora después de dormido que comenzó su consecutivo sueño.

– Entonces cuando tenia once años fue que hable por primera vez con una serpiente, me agradeció de que la sacara de la horrible vitrina en la que se encontraba encerrada ¡pero yo no lo hice a propósito, no sabia siquiera que tenia magia! Cuando tío Vernon vio a Dudley detrás del vitral se giro enfurecido hacia mí culpándome injustamente. – Malfoy escuchaba atento cada palabra, desde la cena se la habían pasado platicando en la habitación sobre sucesos del pasado, Harry era quien hablaba más pues Malfoy insistía en que quería saber de su vida.

– Debió ser muy desconcertante cuando te enteraste que eres mago.

– Algo, pero agradezco que así sea ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Desde entonces ya no tengo que estar obligado a pasar tanto tiempo con los Dursley. Tú creciste rodeado de magia ¿Nunca has visitado las ciudades muggles?

– Bromeas, mi padre aborrece a los muggles, y así me educaron a mí.

– ¿Y tu no sientes curiosidad?

– Un poco – acepto –, debo decir que lo muggles se las ingenian con muchas cosas y en cuanto a moda están mas actualizados que los magos – Harry rió divertido ante lo ultimo.

– Si esto no fuera un sueño, te llevaría a conocer el Londres muggle.

Draco soltó una imperceptible sonrisa.

– Ya es tarde, mejor durmamos.

– ¿Dormir mientras estoy dormido? Eso si que es raro.

– Puede ser – Malfoy destendio la colcha empolvada y se recostó intentando acomodarse. Dio tres golpecitos a la cama para que Harry hiciera caso y se acostara junto a él.

– Y justo cuando creo que estos sueños no podrían ser más bizarros – Se recostó junto al rubio quien lo cubrió con la colcha a la vez que lo abrazaba, acercándolo a su cuerpo. El moreno se ruborizo tanto que su rostro podría confundirse con la melena de algún Weasley. Sentía tanta pena que oculto su rostro en el cuello pálido de Draco.

– Buenas noches, _mi Harry_.

En el momento que abrió los ojos lo hizo con sumo cuidado, no tardo nada en darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy no se encontraba compartiendo cama con él, no le abrazaba y mucho menos le deseaba las buenas noches.

Se sentía extraño despertar cada mañana con una soledad incomprensible, cuando dormía podía hablar de lo que quisiera con Malfoy, contarle como le había ido en el día, quejarse de Snape, hablar sobre quidditch, inclusive era mucho más agradable que hablar con Hermione y Ron. No es que ya no le interesaran sus amigos al contrario los apreciaba demasiado más que amigos eran como sus hermanos, pero necesitaba de otra clase de compañía, una más… intima. Seguramente era la persona más estúpida por estar encariñándose de un sueño, de una simple ilusión.

Dean Thomas salía del baño bostezando, recién bañado. Harry decidió aprovechar para también ducharse.

Era sábado, un buen día para descansar de los estudios o así lo veía la mayoría, menos Hermione quien seguramente estaría pegada a alguno de sus libros. Se levanto un tanto temprano tomando en cuenta que era fin de semana, seguramente a esa hora el comedor estaría casi vació.

Cuando bajo se dio cuenta que la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba con poca gente, pero que su amiga ya estaba ahí, con un libro abierto reposando en sus piernas.

– Buenos días, Hermione – Saludo amablemente, tomando asiento frente a ella.

– Buenos días, Ha… ¿Harry? – Sonó un tanto incrédula.

– Oh yo también tenia ganas de verte – Dijo al notar la sorpresa de su amiga.

– No es eso, es que… bueno, no es usual que te levantes temprano en sábado.

– Ya, me dormí temprano y por eso madrugue – Comenzaba a observar la mesa de la casa de Ravenclaw. Cho platicaba amenamente con Luna pero la plática parecía más propinarla Cho pues la rubia divagaba a tal grado que la asiática dejo morir la conversación. Luna saludo a Harry y este le devolvió el gesto. Continúo su recorrido visual a la mesa de Hufflepuff, había unos siete alumnos y todos parecían llevarse bien, nada interesante que ver. Solo faltaba de ver una mesa.

A la hora de observar a la mesa de Slytherin, Harry no podía quitar la vista. Se enfocaba en una sola persona: Draco Malfoy. Prestaba atención a cada movimiento que realizaba, desde la delicadeza para comer hasta la peculiar forma en que alzaba la ceja denotando frió desdén.

– Harry – Llamo una joven castaña situada frente a él mientras con debida tranquilidad escogía algunos panecillos.

– ¿Si, Hermione? – Despego sus ojos de la mesa en la que resaltaba el verde y plateado.

– Estas muy distraído – comento con suspicacia echando un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia la mesa de atrás –, bastante distraído diría yo. – Intentaba encontrar que era lo que su amigo insistía en ver cada que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor pero solo lograba ver a algunos Slytherin hablando entre ellos aun adormilados, al grupito de chicas de Pansy Parkinson riendo entre ellas y a Malfoy comiendo elegantemente, sin la presencia de sus gorilas. Hermione quien siempre se levantaba temprano estaba acostumbrada a ver a Malfoy sólo a esa hora en fines de semana. Era muy madrugador.

– No es verdad, Hermione. Tengo la sensación de que hoy será un día muy agotador.

– ¿Piensas repasar las clases que vimos esta semana? – Estaba animada con esa idea.

– No.

– Me lo imagine, no se ni para que pregunto.

– Practicare un poco quidditch, tengo ganas de volar en escoba.

– Hombres, siempre con sus escobas. – Harry rió ante el comentario y al poco tiempo también Hermione –. Oye… sobre lo que me contaste ayer, no tienes de que preocuparte yo no te juzgaré. El sombrero pudo haberte dicho eso, pero todo cambia por el hecho de que estas aquí, en Gryffindor – sonrió amigablemente – y aunque estuvieras en Slytherin, ¡seguramente serias el más Gryffindor de todos!

El moreno adoraba lo comprensiva que era su amiga, no por nada era la mas inteligente.

Para ese día el chisme sobre la supuesta relación amorosa entre Hermione Granger y Harry Potter estaba en boca de todos. Algunos de su propia casa se acercaban a preguntar, obviamente ambos les explicaban que no eran más que buenos amigos y el asunto comenzaba a ser olvidado poco a poco.

En Slytherin las cosas tardaban más en ser olvidadas. Parkinson y su grupo de amigas aun se divertían con palabrerías mordaces al ver a Hermione. Harry la admiraba mucho por su capacidad de ignorar la estupidez.

Por la tarde acompañado de Ron salieron a visitar a Hagrid, platicaron sobre dragones y monstruos. A Ron no le gustaba que Hagrid sacara esos temas pero lo dejaron continuar porque se veía bastante feliz. Después de un rato le ayudaron con las calabazas que serian utilizadas para la habitual fiesta de Halloween.

– Estamos a principios de octubre, ¿seguro que las calabazas estarán listas para la fiesta?

– ¡Lo estarán Ron! Y serán las más grandes que hayan visto. – Dijo bastante orgulloso.

Fang el perro jabalinero, ayudaba a escarbar pozos para meter las semillas. Para esa clase de cosas no era un completo cobarde como solía ser.

– Harry, ¿Podrías ayudar a Fang? Detrás de la cabaña hay unas palas, trae dos por favor. – Hagrid se dedicaba a quitar cualquier rastro de hierba mala que encontrara cerca de donde serian plantadas las calabazas.

Harry asintió y dio marcha. Admitía a si mismo que su cuerpo estaba presente ahí, ayudando a sus dos amigos pero sus pensamientos parecían estar de paseo en sus sueños. Mezclaba la realidad con la ensoñación. Comenzó a parecerle que si seguía así se volvería Luna Lovegood versión chico.

¿Y si realmente Malfoy era tal y como en su sueño? Alguien que se preocupaba por él y anhelaba su felicidad. Ese alguien que le hacia tanta falta, una persona especial con la que pasara las tardes hablando trivialidades, a quien abrazar, demostrarle que Harry Potter tiene mucho amor por ofrecer. Suspiro abatido. Imposible. Harry Potter no nació para ser amado.

Tomo dos palas y regreso aun mas desalentado. Dio un paso en falso, su pie se atoro en uno de los tantos pozos hechos por Fang y cayó de lleno contra la tierra, sin tener tiempo de meter las manos.

Un fuerte estruendo de palas caer junto con un sonoro golpe hizo que algunas aves salieran volando del árbol mas cercano. Al volver con sus amigos estos le miraron atónitos.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Dijo Ron con burla viendo al moreno de pies a cabeza. Se encontraba totalmente sucio, los lentes rotos y chuecos, tenia raspones en los brazos y por el chichón que aparecía en su frente, seguramente se había golpeado en la cara.

– Traje las palas…

– Ron, ve por las semillas. Están dentro de la cabaña las deje en la mesa. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? – Pregunto el semigigante disimuladamente cuando Ron se alejo.

– Si, estoy bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Ya estaba arto de repetir lo mismo. Y no ¡No se encontraba bien! Llevaba días sintiéndose más desdichado de lo usual, le desesperaba que le preguntaran lo mismo, estaba enojado consigo por preferir vivir en un sueño que en su maldita vida diaria y para variar se acababa de caer a un pozo, estaba cochino, no veía bien por las gafas rotas, le dolía el tobillo y comenzaba a tener la necesidad de llorar.

– Hermione me mando una lechuza, esta muy preocupada por ti. Dice que te la pasas distraído y por las noches te vas temprano a dormir. – Con la pala levanto una buena cantidad de tierra.

– No me ocurre nada. – Respondió secamente, también haciendo algunos agujeros con la pala.

– Harry… – Murmuro con un timbre de voz inquietado. Ron se aproximaba con las semillas.

– ¡No me ocurre nada! – Grito colérico. Hagrid dio un pequeño brinquito y Ron soltó las semillas.

Dispuesto a salir de ahí, tropezó con otro de los hoyos.

– ¡Maldición! – Refunfuño. Hasta huir con algo de dignidad le era negado. Se paro y salio corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Huyo por los terrenos de Hogwarts no muy seguro de a donde iba.

¿A dónde podía ir?

Si iba a la sala común era probable que ahí se encontrara con Hermione y si iba a su habitación, Ron no tardaría en encontrarle. Una idea surco su mente, la lechucería.

Regreso al castillo en dirección a la torre, tropezando unas cuentas veces por la falta de visión gracias a sus gafas rotas y el punzante dolor en el tobillo no ayudaba en nada. Subió las escaleras a paso lento. Los retratos le miraban fisgones y poco discretos.

– ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación con la come libros? – Pregunto uno, acompañado de otros retratos que se encontraban en su cuadro. Compartiendo el té.

– ¡No, solo somos amigos! – Respondió Harry.

– Ven, se los dije. – Dijo uno de los retratos al resto, los cuales solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron bebiendo el té.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro inmediatamente una vez entro, asegurándose de cerrarla con un hechizo. Usualmente Hedwig revoloteaba hacia él. Busco con la mirada a su fiel lechuza, pero no lograba enfocar algo mas lejos que su nariz.

– ¿Cuál era?... – Tomo su varita. La apunto a sus lentes mientras recordaba –. Oh, ya. «_Oculus reparo_»

Las gafas volvieron a la normalidad, sin ningún raspón y completamente intactas.

Una vez el campo de visión fue recuperado busco a Hedwig hasta que dio a dar con ella y no estaba sola, se encontraba acompañada de una lechuza totalmente opuesta pero al instante Harry quedo encantado. Era un ave tan negra con la mismísima noche igual de hermosa que Hedwig que era lo contrario, blanca hasta la última pluma. Ambos se encontraban acurrucados entre si.

– ¡Vaya Hedwig, tienes novio! – Exclamo alegre, olvidándose de su angustia. La lechuza ululo hasta posarse en su brazo. Le sorprendió que la otra lechuza hiciera lo mismo y se posara en su otro brazo –. ¿Y te trata bien Hedwig? – El ave negra ululo picoteando con delicadeza su mano en un gesto amistoso – Esta bien, esta bien, no dudare de ti.

Dejo a ambas lechuzas en uno de los palos más bajos que sobresalían de la pared y se sentó en el piso sobre un montón de paja.

– ¿Saben? He estado algo deprimido… confió en ustedes porque se que no le dirán a nadie – se sintió más patético – este asunto de Malfoy me esta robando la cordura. – El acompañante de Hedwig pareció reaccionar al nombre pues agito las alas entusiasmado.

– ¿Te suena el nombre de Malfoy? Bueno, seguro que si, su familia es bastante conocida en el Mundo Mágico. Draco… Jamás le he llamado así, fuera de mis sueños claro esta. Es un chico de la casa de Slytherin, es muy engreído y prepotente se que en el fondo no ha de comportarse tan cínico – pudo notar la ironía en su lechuza –, vale, muy en el fondo.

La lechuza negra parecía indignada tras el último comentario.

Paso alrededor de una hora desahogándose con el par de lechuzas que juntas eran un vil cliché del yin y yang. Ya se encontraba mejor y justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena.

– Nos veremos después – se despidió de Hedwig y su "novio" mientras sacaba la varita – _alohomora_ – la puerta se abrió y descendió.

– ¿Terminaste de quejarte? – Dijo una voz. Harry volteo y se encontró con el mismo tipo del cuadro que antes le había preguntado sobre la supuesta relación con Hermione. Esta vez se encontraba sólo.

– ¿Te importa? – Contesto cortante.

– Aunque no lo creas, los cuadros nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

– Si claro, solo para el chisme. – Bajo más rápido ignorando la contestación del sujeto, no le importaba lo que tuviera para decirle.

En el comedor ya se encontraba la mayor parte del alumnado de Hogwarts. Harry quería evitar mirar a la mesa de Slytherin por lo que se fue directo a Gryffindor junto a sus amigos.

– Harry, dime que ya terminaste el trabajo que nos dejo Binns.

– Acaba de llegar y ya lo estas molestando con los deberes – Ron se engullía la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

– Eh… no, planeo terminarlo hoy. – Sus planes de volar un rato en escoba se vieron frustrados, olvido por completo terminar los deberes de Historia de la Magia. Pasaría el resto de su sábado con la cabeza entre un libro y el pergamino.

– Hermione… – murmuro Ron –, lo esta haciendo de nuevo.

– ¡Oh, por Merlín! Deja de ser tan paranoico.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – No comprendía la plática de esos dos. Ron se veía bastante molesto, dejo de comer y apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras que Hermione se mostraba más tranquila y algo hastiada.

– Ron tiene la paranoia de que Malfoy nos esta observando, pero cada que volteo no es así ¡Solo es su infantil odio a Malfoy!

Harry lleno de curiosidad giro el rostro disimuladamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con unos plateados los cuales al verse descubiertos no se molestaron por desviar la mirada. El calor en sus mejillas aumentaba a medida que los segundos pasaban, podía jurar que su cara ardía más que cualquier llama lanzada por un colacuerno húngaro.

Malfoy seguía estoico, tan frió como siempre solo con la excepción que no le quitaba la mirada a Harry.

– Ha, ¿Ya viste Draco? Potter te mira idiotizado – Blaise Zabini reía entre dientes, cosa que saco al rubio del trance.

– Cállate. – Fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

Parkinson no tardo en unirse gustosa.

– ¡Potty! ¿Disfrutando de la vista? Draco te cobrara si lo miras tanto, claro que si eres su fanboy deberíamos darte un carné de su club de fans – Se hecho a reír en coro con Crabbe y Goyle.

– ¡Buena esa, Pansy! – Zabini soltó la carcajada estruendosamente junto otros alumnos de Slytherin. Uno que otro de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también reían.

Un golpe seco contra la mesa hizo que se detuvieran. Malfoy la había golpeado con ambas manos, parado y mirando de manera rabiosa a su propia mesa. Harry no cabía del asombro.

Draco abrió los ojos impresionado de su propia acción mas al instante regreso a su faceta habitual. Un Malfoy no debe trastabillar. Y con la debida elegancia que poseía un aristócrata salio de lo más digno del Gran Comedor. Snape le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¡Que muestra de poco autocontrol! Se grito a si mismo cuando se alejaba por los corredores. Si su padre lo viera, estaría decepcionado.

Por una de las ventanas pudo ver a alguien rebuscar en la orilla del lago. Malfoy paro su caminar y presto más atención. Estaba lejos y no lograba ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Qué es idiota? – Murmuro encaminándose al lago. A medida que se acercaba podía identificar que se trataba de una mujer de pelo largo, rubio muy claro y que era de Ravenclaw por el azul de su túnica –. Yo que tu daría por perdido lo que sea que se te haya caído.

La chica giro. Malfoy enarco la ceja. Era linda. Se encontraba completamente empapada y aun así parecía no molestarle, su expresión era de ensoñación, era como salida del peor cuento de hadas. Con tan solo verla podía deducir que era una joven bastante amable, inocente y por lo tanto, manipulable.

– Oh, busco mis tenis, algunos aretes y libros. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Es un chiste?

– ¿Por qué seria un chiste?

– Dudo que encuentres esas cosas en el lago.

– Seguro que están aquí. Mis compañeras de habitación me lo dijeron, fueron los _nargles_.

Draco bufo. Con esa información era más que suficiente, le jugaron una cruel broma.

– Y dime, ¿Los _nargles_ te ocultan tus cosas con frecuencia?

– Si, tardo tiempo en encontrarlas y siempre están en el lugar que menos me espero.

– Ya veo… – Draco se metió al lago, junto a la chica. Se arremango la túnica y se puso a buscar. Movía las manos intentando pescar algo –. Draco Malfoy – Se presento.

– Luna Lovegood – Sonrió encantadoramente.

El rubio platino le volvió a echar un vistazo. Reconoció el nombre, era la chica a la que llamaban "Lunática Lovegood". No le parecía que estuviera loca, si era bastante rara, pero no una completa lunática.

– Tengo algo – Estiro la mano y saco algunas algas –, creí que tenia algo. – Comento decepcionado.

– Gracias, las estuve buscando. – La chica tomo las algas de la mano de Malfoy y se las colgó alrededor del cuello cuan collar de perlas.

Draco le miro boquiabierto, después con extrañeza y al final; rió.

Siempre se limitaba a no reír, a cubrirse los labios con la mano cuando se le salía una pequeña carcajada de felicidad pero esta vez, simplemente, moría de risa. Sin poder evitarlo.

Esa chica, con tal de que no se decepcionara por no encontrar nada se ponía en ridículo colgándose las algas. Era única. Ella no lograba entender la repentina risa, mas sonreía ensimismada en su mundo.

– ¡Haces tantas ridiculeces como Potter! – Paro en seco. No podía ser que el dijera eso, ¿verdad? Esperaba la burla de su acompañante pero no escucho nada, mas que una pregunta sin malas intenciones.

– ¿Conoces a Harry? – Dijo animada.

– Eh… algo así – Le miro suspicaz. Luna no lucia sorprendida, cualquiera que haya escuchado aquello de Draco Malfoy seguro quedaría impactado y correría a esparcir la voz.

– El es muy amable a mi padre le agrada mucho.

– Si, bueno, a mi padre más que agradarle le aborrece.

– Pero a ti te simpatiza y es lo que importa.

Draco sentía que era transparente ante aquella muchacha.

– No, ni siquiera lo soporto.

– Harry y yo quedamos el otro día de ir a alimentar a los Thestral. Mañana, a las diez. Por los bordes del bosque prohibido. – Camino fuera del lago, el agua se le escurría de la túnica dejando por cada paso un buen camino de agua.

Draco aguardo metido en el lago viendo como Luna se alejaba.

¿Acababa de invitarle a ir con ella y Harry a alimentar a los Thestral? Criaturas que eran presagio de muerte. Draco pensó que el sombrero seleccionador podía tener errores, Luna Lovegood por ejemplo. No entendía como esa chica dio a dar en Ravenclaw si se supone son tan inteligentes. El y Harry en un mismo lugar, lo único que podía resultar era caos.

Luna entro al Gran Comedor chorreando agua, las chicas de su casa se burlaron. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

– Harry

– Luna… ¿Qué te paso? – La miro de pies a cabeza, lo único que tenia seco era el flequillo pues de las puntas de cabello caían gotas de agua.

– Buscaba algunas cosas con mi nuevo amigo.

– Y que, ¿decidieron darse un chapuzón?

– ¡Ron! – Regaño Hermione, dándole un fuerte codazo.

– Harry, ¿Quieres ir mañana a alimentar a los Thestral?

– ¿Ah?

– Te veo mañana, a las diez, en el borde del bosque prohibido también ira mi nuevo amigo. – La rubia desapareció por la entrada del Gran Comedor, dando pequeños brinquitos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Ron miraba por donde acababa de irse –. Definitivamente se zafo su último tornillo.

Después de cenar el moreno se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió su recorrido hacia lo que seria su calvario en la biblioteca. El tobillo ya no le dolía pero sentía una leve molestia a la cual no le presto importancia seguro mañana se le pasaría. Recorría los pasillos lentamente no tenia prisa alguna, y mientras se entretenía mentalmente con sus sueños. Si Draco y él no se llevaran tan mal quizás y harían las tareas juntos, las clases compartidas con los de la casa de Slytherin serian menos pesadas ¡y que decir de pociones! Snape como acostumbra le pondría junto a Draco pero ya no seria mas sufrimiento tendría dos horas para pasarla con el rubio platino que a decir verdad era el mejor en pociones.

En esos momentos de divagación le vino a la mente cuando Malfoy le ofreció su amistad y él mismo, sin darle una oportunidad lo había rechazado rotundamente. No era del todo culpable pues Draco se comporto muy pedante al insultar a Ron además de que solo tenían la corta edad de once años.

Se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que al doblar un pasillo choco contra la figura de un chico cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacerse de la vista gorda para verle, una fría voz petulante que arrastraba las palabras dijo con desprecio: – Fíjate por donde caminas, Potter. – Harry sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

– Dra… Malfoy – Se corrigió rápidamente, esto no era uno de sus descabellados sueños. Miro a su alrededor un montón de libros desparramados. Draco simplemente se agacho a recogerlos uno por uno sin mirar al moreno –. Te ayudo – tomo algunos libros y al levantarse se los extendió a Malfoy, dándose cuenta que ya tenia bastantes libros cargados –. Llevas demasiados, te será imposible llegar hasta las mazmorras.

El rubio gruño pero aceptaba que Potter tenía razón. Claro que nunca lo diría.

– Yo… puedo acompañarte a la biblioteca – noto la expresión suspicaz –, si no te molesta. Me dirigía hacia allá – agrego.

Ambos caminaban en completo silencio que llegaba a ser bastante incomodo. Los pasos huecos resonaban en el pasillo desolado.

– ¿Y a que ibas a la biblioteca, cara-rajada? – El rubio rompió el silencio lo cual Harry agradecía inmensamente.

– Te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme cara-rajada y me dirigía a hacer la tarea que dejo el profesor Binns. – Al ojiplata pareció interesarle lo último –. ¿Todos estos libros son para su tarea?

– Algunos – contesto –, los demás son para el resto de las asignaturas.

El moreno miraba los libros que cargaba su enemigo declarado, no recordaba que les hayan dejado tantos deberes. Se acordó que Malfoy no asistió a clases toda la semana, debía ser por eso. Su instinto curioso quería ser saciado y preguntar el porque de su ausencia pero sabiendo como era Malfoy ni aunque fuera el ultimo _sangre pura_ en todo el Mundo Mágico se lo diría.

Volvieron a caminar con el silencio como su compañero. Era molesto pero no tenían de que hablar. Draco miraba de reojo al ojiverde, se veía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Con esa cercanía podía ver rasgos que de lejos no se notan tanto, como la adorable expresión que pone cuando algo le incomoda o como sus ojos brillaban cuando le miraba.

Sonrió internamente. Seguro no eran más que sus alucinaciones, Harry no le podía mirar con cariño cuando llevaban años mirándose con odio.

Llegaron a la gran puerta de la biblioteca dando fin al "mágico" momento en el que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy caminaron juntos por pasillos sin decirse un solo insulto.

– Bueno… debo comenzar mi tarea – murmuro el pelinegro al ingresar a la biblioteca para su sorpresa estaba casi desolada uno que otro alumno de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Draco se acerco a un escritorio dejando el exceso de libros que cargaba. De su túnica saco un pergamino y su pluma. Abrió un libro antiguo. Leía con tranquilidad y después escribía pequeñas anotaciones.

Harry buscaba algún libro que le sirviera, sin mucho éxito. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver al rubio el cual estaba concentrado en su trabajo, se le veía relajado. Harry sonrió encantado. Reanudo su búsqueda, extrañamente con más energía.

Transcurrió la media hora, y no conseguía lo que quería. Pidió ayuda a la bibliotecaria pero esta solo le ignoro afirmándole que los estudiantes deben de buscar más las cosas por su cuenta para tener mejores resultados. Se estaba desesperando. Agarro un libro de una de las gigantescas repisas, hablaba sobre los duendes, lo hojeo un poco.

– En ese libro no encontraras nada de lo que necesitas.

Harry se crispo dejando caer el libro de sus manos, dando un sonoro golpe contra el suelo. Giro para verle a la cara.

– ¿Tu sabes en cual?

– Mmm… déjame pensarlo.

– ¡Oh, vamos!

– ¿Qué gano yo con ayudarte en tus deberes, Potter?

– Mmm… déjame pensarlo. – contesto de la misma manera que el rubio. Sacándole a este una leve sonrisa.

– Ven, los tengo en mi escritorio. – Harry recogió el libro tirado para dejarlo nuevamente en la repisa y le siguió sin chistar. Sentándose junto a él. Pudo darse cuenta que Malfoy ya tenia algo avanzado el trabajo y no solo en eso se fijo.

– Tienes… una letra preciosa. – Quizás era algo bobo decirlo, pero nunca había visto a alguien que escribiera con tanta finura en cada palabra. Incluso Hermione le envidiaría.

– Caligrafía, mi padre insiste en que un Malfoy debe ser impecable en todos los aspectos. Toma – extendió un libro que lucia de antaño –, de aquí puedes sacar algunos apuntes.

– Gracias – le dedico una sonrisa amable –. No se para que nos servirá saber tanto de la revuelta de los duendes ¡Binns esta loco!

– Supongo que para un viejo fantasma como él es fascinante revivir los tiempos de su juventud. – Bromeo. Harry soltó la carcajada.

– Les informo jovencitos que en la biblioteca tienen que guardar silencio o hablar con un tono de voz bajo. – Sin que se lo esperaran Madame Pince ya se encontraba a su costado regañándoles.

– Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar. – Se disculpo el rubio, la bibliotecaria se fue satisfecha.

– Lo veo y no lo creo. – Murmuro Harry mirando más que incrédulo a su acompañante –. Acabas de echarte la culpa junto conmigo – Levanto su mano posicionándola en la frente del rubio para cerciorarse que no tuviera fiebre.

– Estoy bien, Potter. – Con un manotazo retiro la mano del moreno –. Tómalo como pago por ayudarme con los libros.

– Cuando se le ofrezca Joven Malfoy, Señor. – Dijo imitando a un elfo domestico sabia que seguramente en la Malfoy Manor así era como le hablaban y lo confirmo cuando Draco se cubrió los labios con la mano para ocultar una ligera risita que dejo escapar. A Harry ese gesto le pareció uno de los más encantadores que había visto.

No le iba tan bien con la tarea y a diferencia de su rubio compañero él tardaba más en encontrar la información necesaria. Cada vez se hacia más tarde. Estaba casi seguro de que Draco ya iba en su quinta tarea ¡¿Cómo podía hacer las cosas tan rápido? Era como una Hermione a diferencia que tenía cabello rubio platino, piel pálida como la porcelana, y era hombre. Si, una Hermione versión niño de Slytherin.

– ¿Tengo monos en la cara, Potter?

El mencionado parpadeo saliendo de su modo estupefacto.

– ¿Ah?...

– No dejas de mirarme. Tenía mi teoría de que por fin te quedaste sin cerebro, aunque, pensándolo bien ¿Cuándo has tenido?

Harry bufo. Regreso a leer el libro que tenia entre sus manos, no se molesto a darle contestación al insulto. Y tampoco logro entender como ni siquiera se enfado. Antes por cualquier cosa que dijera Draco hacia su persona le fastidiaba. Ahora… le parecía lindo, aunque de su boca solo salieran desprecios. Que bizarra situación.

– Si, claro, mejor calla y deja que termine mi tarea. Me desconcentras.

– No creo que te desconcentre. No has ni avanzado medio pergamino. Sabia que no eras el más inteligente pero tampoco que fueras un total esperpento.

– Pft… no molestes.

– Bien, entonces no te prestare mi pergamino. – Murmuro en una nota sugerente y dolida. Falsa, obviamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Ya llevamos un buen rato aquí – señalo el resto de la biblioteca. Harry pudo apreciar que el lugar estaría vació sino fuera porque estaban ellos y Madame Pince. Seguramente era de noche y no tardarían en correrlos.

– ¡Maldición! Y no llevo casi nada no quiero volver a venir mañana.

Draco entendió que la biblioteca no era uno de los lugares favoritos de Harry, era muy cabeza dura. Con su varita hecho un hechizo hacia los libros, estos salieron disparados a sus lugares correspondientes.

– Vamonos – no fue una petición, era una orden –, no quiero que nos echen y a un Malfoy jamás lo echan de un lugar.

Harry a regañadientes acepto, guardando su pergamino y pluma en su túnica. Si no se hubiera sentado con Draco quizás si habría acabado la tarea. Se distraía a cada momento en ver a su acompañante, era como en sus sueños. Con la diferencia de que esto era real, estaba junto al Malfoy que no era una ilusión.

Al caminar por los pasillos de regreso, ya no iban en silencio. Conversaban sobre lo mucho que ambos habían mejorado en quidditch. Draco aceptaba que Harry era un excelente buscador aunque bastante bondadoso que si fuera él tumbaría en algunas ocasiones al rival. El moreno no dudo de sus palabras pues si presencio unas cuentas veces que Draco era bastante maldoso a la hora de jugar, igual que el resto de los Slytherin.

El rubio paro sus pasos. Harry no se dio cuenta hasta que se encontró hablando sólo. Giro sobre sus pies para ver al rubio, extrañado de que se quedara atrás.

– Aquí nos separamos.

Fue entonces que comprendió. Malfoy debía dirigirse a las mazmorras y él a la torre de Gryffindor.

– Oh. – Había momentos en los que se olvidaba completamente que estudiaban en distintas casas. Imagino como serian las cosas si Draco Malfoy estuviera en Gryffindor. Pasarían juntos bastante tiempo en la sala común disfrutando de unas ranas de chocolate frente a la chimenea acompañadas de una cerveza de mantequilla. Harían bromas junto a Ron. Ahí paro de imaginar. Ni en la fantasía más descabellada Ron se llevaría bien con Draco y viceversa. Se repudiaban más de lo que él mismo odiaba a Snape.

Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente y una de ellas fue la ocasión en la que intento despedirse del ojiplata en clase de pociones, este le había rehuido. Harry se acerco, el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás un poco desconfiado.

– Quería despedirme – extendió su mano, tal y como Draco había hecho en primer año – ¿Amigos?

– Yo… – las palabras no salían de sus labios. Sus ojos estaban tan grandes y abiertos como los de Dobby, el elfo domestico. Un Malfoy no podía mostrar debilidad, se repitió mentalmente. Sonrió prepotentemente hinchando el pecho. Muy orgulloso en símbolo de altanería – amigos – sujeto su mano y la apretó un poco. Acercándose más a Harry, demasiado –. Pero eso no significa que me agrades.

Dicho aquello soltó su mano y doblo por otro pasillo. Harry estaba que no cabía en su dicha.

Continúo su camino hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

– Luces bastante alegre, Harry.

– No tiene ni idea – contesto emocionado, seguramente portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – «Leones rojos» – murmuro para que el retrato se abriera. Tras entrar pudo escuchar a la Señora Gorda decirle: – Me alegra mucho, muchacho.

Las bromas, risas y juegos inundaban la sala. Harry sentía que estaba en su ambiente, y tan alegre como se encontraba se unió al círculo formado en la sala muy cerca de la chimenea. Se sentó junto a sus dos inseparables amigos; Ron y Hermione.

– ¡Compañero, de lo que te has perdido! – Dijo Ron bastante audaz.

– ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – La castaña siempre preocupándose por Harry.

– En la biblioteca. – Ron puso cara de asco y Hermione sonrió victoriosa.

– Me debes una rana de chocolate.

– Por Merlín, ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí tanto tiempo Harry? Acabo de perder la apuesta por eso. Y yo la tenía de ganar.

– Terminando el trabajo de Binns, era demasiado. – No mentía pero tampoco decía toda la verdad. Inconscientemente llevo su mano al bolsillo, percatándose de que había más bulto del que recordaba. Saco su pergamino… acompañado de otro pergamino. Parpadeo curioso, abriéndolo. Juraría que quedo hecho piedra, era la fina caligrafía de Draco.

– ¡Harry! – Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Hermione le quito el pergamino. Admirando el trabajo bien hecho. – Ya veo porque tardaste tanto ¡Es impresionante! – Leía algunas cosas rápidamente, información que ni siquiera ella tenía –. Realmente impresionante… – El moreno noto recelo en lo ultimo. A Hermione siempre le gustaba ser la mejor en cuanto a trabajos se trataba.

Harry le arrebato el pergamino y lo volvió a guardar, sin decir nada más. Afortunadamente ninguno conocía la forma de escribir de Malfoy. Cuando Hermione no se dio cuenta, Harry apostó tres ranas de chocolate con Ron a que la chica iría mañana directo a la biblioteca a rehacer su trabajo.

– Por cierto… ¿Qué hacen? – Se digno a mirar al resto, una botella rodaba al centro de todos.

– Jugamos a la botella, la verdad no sabia que existía ese juego. ¿Ves a la chica de allá? – señalo a una joven de cabello negro, le llegaba hasta la cintura. – Es de cuarto curso y viene de familia muggle, dice que este es uno de esos juegos muggles pero le agregamos algo de magia.

Ron le contó con lujo de detalle que llevaban aproximadamente más de una hora jugando. Le explico que a la persona a la cual le tocaba la punta de la botella le hacían la pregunta "¿Verdad o reto?" y dependiendo lo que contestara era lo que seguía. Pero el reto o la pregunta solo la podía hacer la persona a la que le toco el fondo de la botella. Si no aceptaba el reto o contestaba la pregunta salía alguna parte de cuerpo de animal.

Harry miro a todo el círculo, algunos no debieron haber aceptado. Un chico que sabia era de quinto curso tenía una nariz de puerco y una chica de cuarto tenia una cola de burro. Rogó que no le tocara a él. También noto que Hermione no se encontraba dentro del circulo, sino fuera pero lo bastante cerca para oír. Maldijo el momento en el que se sentó junto a Ron pues ahora estaba dentro del círculo. Rogó por San Gryffindor que no le tocara la punta de la mentada botellita.

– ¡Harry Potter! – Grito Parvati Patil.

– Genial – contesto con tono pesimista. Era mucho pedir que por una noche tuviera suerte, pero no, él era Harry Potter y las peores cosas siempre le pasaban.

– ¿Verdad o reto?

– Reto – Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Era un Gryffindor y la valentía estaba en su sangre. Para nada el motivo principal era evitar preguntas sobre su vida amorosa porque si era así; seguramente terminaría con una cola de burro. No le diría a medio Gryffindor ahí presente "Ah, claro, me llama la atención Draco Malfoy es muy atractivo y acabo de descubrir que igual de inteligente"

– En ese caso… – Parvati se veía que se lo estaba pensando muy bien – ¡Lo tengo! Invita a salir a _Lunática _frente a toda la escuela, en el Gran Comedor – algunos comenzaron a murmurar burlas.

– Bien, lo haré – Eso no era un reto para Harry –, pero no le digas _Lunática _su nombre es Luna – recordó que había quedado de verse mañana con ella para alimentar a los Thestral. Y seguramente a su amiga no le molestaría que el resto de la escuela creyera que estaban en una "cita amorosa."

Dos veces más rodó la botella para darle fin al juego. Duro bastante y Harry solo llego para el final, por fortuna. Se despidió de Hermione y junto a Ron, Dean y Seamus subieron a su habitación.

Sin ganas de conversar, se recostó y cerró el dosel. Saco su pergamino, con su letra tan poco sofisticada y escrita con pesar, al abrirlo cayo un pequeño trocito de pergamino. En que decía la siguiente inscripción:

_Potter, no te he regalado mi trabajo. Transcríbelo a tu pergamino. _

_P.D.- Desvuélvemelo mañana._

_DM._

No perdió tiempo y extendió su propio pergamino, metió la pluma al tintero y comenzó a escribir. Si quería irse a dormir pronto tenia que terminar lo más rápido posible. Mientras escribía, por sus pensamientos se formulaba las miles de teorías sobre la repentina «bondad» de Malfoy. Nunca en la vida se habría imaginado que le haría el favor de dejarle copiar una tarea. ¡Bendito sea el momento en que chocaron por el pasillo! Si no fuera por aquello seguramente pasaría su domingo encerrado en la biblioteca. Tenia que agradecerle.

– Harry… – La voz de Ron sonó tras el dosel. Harry dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto sin dejar de transcribir, no de la misma manera que Malfoy, cambiaba varias cosas para que no fuese idéntico.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – No se escuchaba muy seguro.

– Si – Contesto de manera cortante, no tenia ganas de lidiar con Ron y quería acabar ya.

– Has estado muy distante. Me preocupas, sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mí – la voz le temblaba.

– Lo se, gracias. – Refunfuño más molesto que agradecido. Le fastidiaba el hecho de que creyeran que no se podía cuidar solo.

– Hermione cree…

– ¡Ya basta! – Grito tan fuerte que Neville despertó asustado, él ya se encontraba dormido desde que llegaron –. ¡Siempre han querido saber todo de mi, por primera vez quiero guardarme esto para mi mismo! ¡Hacer lo que quiera de mi vida sin que me estén preguntando que hago a cada segundo! – el tintero se derramo en el pergamino haciendo que se frustrara más. No volvió a escuchar a Ron hablar.

Con un hechizo retiro la tinta derramada. Suspiro. Reanudo su tarea, intentando mejorar su letra pero no se acercaba ni a los talones de la caligrafía de Malfoy. Y con lo molesto que estaba el tiempo se le hacia eterno.

Al terminar se estiro abatido, bostezando de cansancio. Ya pasaba más de la media noche. Doblo los pergaminos y los dejo en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, al igual que el tintero y la pluma. La miniatura del colacuerno húngaro soltó una llama para dar tres vueltas alrededor de su lugar y dormir cuan cachorro. El dragón era como el guardián de su baúl y la mesa de noche. Pues en ellos guardaba su valioso mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad. Se quito los lentes dejándolos junto al colacuerno y se acostó en la cama.

– Tardaste – murmuro con su típico arrastre de palabras.

– Terminaba tarea – gruño molesto.

– ¿Es eso lo que te aflige?

– Mnh…, tuve un percance con Ron

– Ah, la comadreja.

Harry mantuvo su mirada fija en él, esa forma de expresarse era idéntica a como lo haría el Malfoy real.

– No tengo ganas de hablar de eso – y realmente así era. Quería tranquilidad.

– Estoy de acuerdo. No me apetece hablar de tu amigo el pobretón.

Su vista se paseo por todo el lugar, no se encontraban en casa de los Dursley. Era el parque cerca del vecindario en el que Dudley y sus amigos atormentaban a los niñitos.

– Es la primera vez que estamos fuera de la casa de los Dursley.

– Debiste quererlo así, es tu sueño después de todo.

– Aquí venia a relajarme cuando lograba escabullirme de tío Vernon. Me tranquiliza.

– ¿La discusión con la comadreja te dejo muy molesto, eh?

– No importa, nada hará que este día deje de ser maravilloso. – La sonrisa en su rostro volvió a aparecer con más fuerza que antes.

– ¿De verdad? – Se cruzo de brazos. Recargado en uno de los tubos que sostenían los columpios –. ¿Y que lo hizo tan «maravilloso»? – Recalco expectante.

– Tú – confeso sin vergüenza. Dándose vuelo. Se encontraba sentado en el único columpio que Dudley y sus mandriles no habían destruido aun.

Draco sonrió soberbiamente bajo el velo de la noche. Camino ágilmente como una gacela, situándose a espaldas del moreno. Su discreta sonrisa seguía adornándole el pálido rostro.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – pauso –. Debió ser algo grandioso para que pongas esa expresión tan…, encantadora.

Harry sintió una especie de escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal. Los vellos se le erizaron ante la extraña sensación. Malfoy le susurraba a una distancia bastante corta. Y sin poder siquiera evitarlo la sangre le subía al rostro, coloreando sus mejillas de un rosa claro. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se enfoco en ver el cielo, se encontraba tan estrellado, las estrellas predominaban en gran parte y la luna brillante, resplandeciente como nunca antes tuvo el placer de ver.

– ¿Crees que soy un tonto? – Dijo de improvisto, moviendo los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás. Denotaba nerviosismo.

– Yo no creo que seas un tonto – contesto con la voz más amable que Harry le había escuchado –, siempre lo he sabido.

– Ha, nunca cambias. Supongo que las viejas costumbres siempre las tendrás.

– Supones bien – Harry continuaba con esa expresión tan amable, le causaba ternura y ganas de abrazarle. Era como un pequeño cachorro de león que necesitaba protección y cariño –. Aun no me has contestado.

– Estoy confundido, me siento algo inseguro de decirlo. – Apretó firmemente con las manos las cadenas que sostenían el viejo columpio que rechinaba cada que Harry se balanceaba.

– Oh, entiendo – medito lo que diría a continuación –. Cuando era niño, mi madre me contaba magnificas historias antes de dormir. Desde poderosos magos que luchaban contra inmensos dragones y monstruos, hasta la criatura más indefensa con grandes metas. Amaba las historias que me relataba y con ansias esperaba a que anocheciera y pudiera escucharla narrar alguna otra.

El moreno le miraba sin comprender a que quería llegar con todo aquello. Pero le fascinaba el hecho de que Draco le estuviese contando algo de su vida.

– Un día me relato la historia más admirable que escuche salir de sus labios. Trataba de un bebe, un bebe que venció al mago tenebroso más poderoso y temible que haya tenido el Mundo Mágico. Nadie sabia como fue eso posible, pero no buscaban explicaciones. No se necesitaban porque ese bebe hizo que todos volvieran a querer superarse, salir adelante. Fue la luz que muchos necesitaban. Pero ese bebe, pago el peor precio para salvarnos a todos. Sus padres murieron aquella noche. El pequeño salio ileso salvo su frente en la cual tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Fue mi historia favorita y constantemente me imaginaba como seria la vida de ese niño. Tendría mi edad, seguramente estaría repleto de lujos y personas que le mimaran – el rubio giro el columpio para que pudiera verlo de frente –. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se llamaba?

El moreno lloraba silenciosamente, las lágrimas recorrían un camino desde sus dilatados ojos hasta el mentón donde caían gota por gota. Temblaba de impotencia y su rostro era todo un poema. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, mirándole casi sin parpadear. Las palabras no salían de su garganta por más que lo intentara, el único sonido que podía emitir era un pequeño quejido ahogado.

– Harry Potter; el niño-que-vivió.

El mencionado rompió en llanto, llevándose las manos a la cara. Hacia presión en los ojos como si con eso fuera a aminorarse las lágrimas.

– _Harry_, no digas que estas inseguro porque no he conocido persona más valiente que tú.

– Dr… Draco – logro pronunciar entre hipidos.

– Shh… – poso las manos en las mejillas húmedas, retirando con el pulgar cualquier rastro de agua salada –, cuando estés seguro, me lo dirás.

Harry despertó agitado en la madrugada, bañado en lágrimas. La almohada se encontraba totalmente húmeda. Apretaba con los puños cerrados la sabana de la cama.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan lleno y a la vez tan vació?

Se permitió continuar con el momento de debilidad, sollozando sin poder contenerse.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo xD es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter y ojala me haya salido bien (: les aseguro que los demas capitulos no seran tan largos para que pueda actualizar seguido.

¡Sus reviews son totalmente bienvenidos! De hecho me encantaría leer sus comentarios y contestárselos xDD

Para cualquier cosa les dejo mi twitter: JaeMalvavisco


	2. La cita

Aqui el nuevo cap :D espero lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**La cita**

Cuando el resto de los compañeros de habitación de Harry despertaron, este ya se había escabullido hacia el Gran Comedor decidiendo que lo mejor era comer antes que todos. Se encontraba abatido y un frió le llenaba los pulmones, sintiéndose tan desdichado como si la felicidad se encontrara en un camino bastante lejano, un camino que le era negado. Era como sentir la sensación de un dementor dándote el beso. Una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios por unos segundos.

– Un dementor me ha besado más veces que una chica –suspiro–. Que vida la mía…, eso es triste.

Recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna aun no llegaba, seguramente seguía dormida. No la culpaba era muy temprano y solo había tres alumnos en el Gran Comedor, incluyéndose él mismo. Los otros dos eran unos chicos de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso.

Meneaba la cuchara en su tazón de cereal, no sentía los ánimos suficientes de comer. Por más que intentaba mantener su mente en blanco esta volvía a cargar sus sueños. Tan reales, tan llenos de sentimientos encontrados, tan… hermosos. Podía compararse con una adolescente entusiasmada con su nueva amiga, pero este no era el caso. La nostalgia le invadía nuevamente.

¿Qué era realmente lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy?

El arrogante Malfoy, hijo de familia de magos de sangre pura, educado para ser un perfecto aristócrata, tan altanero y petulante como su padre. Debía ser muy idiota por querer ser parte de su vida. Pero Harry Potter no es precisamente lo que podría considerarse como la persona más inteligente del mundo.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que quería ser algo para Draco. No solo el-niño-que-vivió.

Debía seguir escarbando para llegar al meollo del asunto.

Tal vez era aprecio. Rápidamente descarto eso, aprecio le tuvo por ser el primer niño que conoció en el Mundo Mágico. Hasta que hablo. Ahí se acabo el encanto; era muy arrogante cosa que no le agrado. Y ahora se arrepentía de no haber conversado más con él ni de haber aceptado su mano cuando se la ofreció.

¿Amistad? Quizás. Es lo que creía, hasta que su pecho comienza a doler al pensar en ser solo una amistad para Malfoy. Entonces, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Se llevo las manos a la sien, cansinamente. Tanto darle vueltas al asunto no le estaba sentando nada bien. Empujo el plato lo más lejos posible de su persona, ver comida le estaba asqueando.

Se escucharon unos pasos provenir del pasillo. Eran delicados y no sonaban estrepitosos.

Draco pasaba con basta elegancia por el umbral del Gran Comedor. Harry se sorprendió de verlo sólo. Caminaba sin ganas y debajo de sus platinos ojos se marcaban unas leves ojeras, pero, a causa de la tez pálida que poseía pareciese que no durmió en días.

Volvió a tomar su tazón de cereal fingiendo que comía, sino, no tendría pretexto para poder seguir ahí.

Draco Malfoy solo tomo una empanada de calabaza y medio vaso de leche. Harry le miraba de reojo viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Por un segundo miraba el cereal y por el resto del minuto observaba los rosados labios del rubio bebiendo un poco de leche. Le impresionaba que a pesar de verse tan cansado no perdía ese porte aristocrático característico de su familia.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Blaise Zabini; uno de los amigos de Draco.

El aludido solo gruño y dio un pequeño mordisco a la empanada.

– Tienes una expresión de ensueño, Harry.

El moreno se sobresalto, dejando caer la cuchara la cual tenía algo de cereal. De todas formas no es que se lo fuera a comer.

– Buenos días, Luna –saludo mientras intentaba disimular que no había estado viendo con demasiada atención la mesa de Slytherin, y a una persona en específico. Se pregunto si tendría la misma expresión de cuento de hadas que tenia Luna; no por nada se lo había hecho saber.

– Te encontrabas muy risueño que no podía decidirme en hablarte.

A Harry no le hizo nada de gracia.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo…, es decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada?

– Alrededor de cinco minutos –comento alegremente sentándose junto al moreno. Tomo una empanada de calabaza dándole un buen mordisco –. Umm… Draco tiene buen gusto, estas empanadas están deliciosas.

El ojiverde le miro interrogante. ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo Luna tiene esa confianza como para llamarle por su nombre de pila?

– Luna… –susurro viéndole fijamente. Con cierto tonito que exigía una explicación; algo pausado.

– ¿Si, Harry? –murmuro imitando el mismo acento utilizado por él. La rubia no parecía entender a qué tanta expectación.

– ¿Desde cuándo… –paro al escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

– ¡Lo he conseguido! He tardado y aun así no logre encontrar tú información Harry, pero encontré un par de cosas que no tenías. –Era Hermione Granger quien hablaba tan rápido que al terminar tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Harry vio dos libros antiguos y gruesos en la mesa. Seguramente el estruendo vino de estos al dejarlos caer en la mesa. Se dio cuenta que Hermione si corrió a la biblioteca a mejorar su tarea. Tal y como predijo que lo haría.

– ¿Tan temprano y ya asaltaste la biblioteca? –Pregunto poco interesado. Luna le daba otro mordisco a su empanada, tampoco muy atenta a la plática de Hermione.

– Por supuesto.

Harry recordó la invitación de Luna a alimentar a los Thestral y que también salir con ella fue su reto la pasada noche.

– ¿Luna, aún sigue en pie la invitación?

– ¡Por supuesto! –exclamo terminándose la empanada, relamiéndose los dedos –. Deberíamos llevarnos manzanas –tomo algunas del frutero más cercano, echándoselas a la mochila.

– Eh… –intento pronunciar palabra, algo nervioso. ¿Cómo le preguntaría si no le molestaba que el resto de Hogwarts creyera que estaban en una cita amorosa?

– ¿Ocurre algo? –encurvo sus dos delgadas cejas, rubias como su cabello.

– Bueno…, no te molestaría… –trago saliva, jamás fue muy bueno para invitar a salir. Aunque, aquello no sería realmente una cita –, como decirlo…

– Estas nervioso. –No fue una pregunta; fue una afirmación.

– ¿Es tan obvio? –Sonrió afligido.

– Eres un libro abierto, Harry. –Declaro sin perturbación. Bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Hermione rió. Incluso la loca de Lovegood podía leer las facciones del ojiverde.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Gran Comedor comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos, aumentando el bullicio en el lugar. El moreno prestaba más atención en las conversaciones casuales que escuchaba a su alrededor, pero no podía concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Solo debía preguntárselo, no podía ser tan difícil. ¿O sí?

– No te molestaría –trago saliva– ¿Qué crean que estaremos en una cita? –cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando así no ver la mueca de enfado que seguro le dedicaría junto con algunos grititos.

No ocurrió.

Abrió uno de sus ojos, inseguro. Pudo ver la amable y carismática sonrisa en los labios de la rubia. Se atrevió a abrir por completo ambos ojos y verle muy curioso. Esperando su respuesta.

– ¡Una cita! –exclamo con voz soñadora–. Eso suena magnifico. ¡Tendré una cita con Harry Potter! –tomo una última empanada y se puso de pie –. Iré a mandarle una lechuza a mi padre, le gusta estar al tanto de lo que me pasa –. Sin dejar a Harry responder salió dando una serie de brinquitos; tarareando una rara canción que apostaría sólo ella conocía.

– Supongo que fue un sí –susurro para si mismo.

– Bien hecho Harry, ahora tienes oficialmente una cita con Lunática Lovegood.

Suspiro prestando poca atención a la burla de Hermione. El Gran Comedor estaba casi lleno. A Draco Malfoy no parecía agradarle aquello pues se apresuró a beber la leche. Harry volvió a prestar su total atención a él. Escuchaba de fondo la acelerada voz de Hermione de lo cual solo podía alcanzar a distinguir ciertas palabras «libro», «tarea», «pergamino». Lo último le hizo recordar que debía entregarle su pergamino al rubio. Lo tenía bien guardado en el bolsillo de su túnica.

En la mesa de Slytherin; Pansy Parkinson llegaba acompañada de Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy les dedico una mirada helada, parándose y retirándose de inmediato. Sin siquiera despedirse. Apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta Harry decidió imitar su acción.

– ¡Te veo en un rato Hermione! –dijo antes de perderse por el pasillo.

No lograba divisar esa única cabellera rubio platino por ningún lado. Tomo el rumbo hacia las mazmorras, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Una leve molestia en su talón le causaba moverse más lento a pesar de sentir que corría lo más rápido que podía. El sonoro ruido de los pasos resonaba debido al silencio que inundaba sus sentidos. A lo lejos; dando una vuelta por otro pasillo le vio. Caminaba con su porte casual pero tenía los puños tan apretados que Harry pensó que iba directo a golpear a alguien. Aunque era poco probable. Malfoy no peleaba a lo muggle. Y sinceramente, no lograba imaginárselo.

– ¡Malfoy! –grito para llamar su atención, corriendo hacia él.

– ¿Potter? –paro en seco.

– Creí que no te alcanzaría –jadeo parándose frente a él; con la espalda encorvada y apoyando las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sus ojos grisáceos se posaron sobre la persona que tenia de frente. Analizándolo. Miro alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los viera juntos.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres? –gruño de la manera más ácida. Cruzándose de brazos, haciendo relucir su insignia de prefecto. Su comportamiento era totalmente diferente al día pasado en la biblioteca.

– Tú pergamino –saco de su bolsillo el pliego–. Gracias… -dijo ya menos agitado.

– Oh… no pensé que me lo fueras a entregar tan temprano, conociendo como son los Gryffindor de desobligados y flojos –Draco se lo arrebato de la mano y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la túnica–. Ni una palabra de esto, Potter.

Harry rió.

– No cualquier día tu enemigo declarado te ayuda con los deberes –el rubio aflojo sus facciones; sonriendo lleno de suficiencia. Lo cual fue agradable para Harry, quien le miraba embelesado –. Eh… ¿ibas a las mazmorras? –cuando la pregunta salió de sus labios se sintió idiota. ¡Era obvio que Malfoy iba a las mazmorras!

– Sí –contesto sin burla. Añadiendo –: Por si no te has dado cuenta, Potter. En las mazmorras esta la casa de Slytherin.

– Harry.

– ¿Qué?

– Dime Harry –Malfoy parpadeo sorprendido. Tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos tan grandes que sus pestañas platinadas topaban con el parpado.

– ¿Estas de broma? –gruño frunciendo el ceño. Harry continuaba con la vista fija en sus largas pestañas. Eran exactamente del mismo color que su cabello e incluso más largas que las de Ginny. Esquivo la mirada al ver sus labios rosados y como los volvió a abrir para replicar: – ¿Potter, ya terminaste de idiotizarte? –poso las manos sobre sus costados. Enarcando una ceja.

Harry rogaba que no se haya dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba. Y a juzgar por su actitud roñosa, parecía que no.

– ¿Ah?... ¡Eh, no! ¡No estoy de broma! Es solo que… ahora… que somos amigos, podrías dejar de llamarme Potter.

– Brincos dieras, P-o-t-t-e-r –deletreo con un fuerte énfasis. Dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Harry plantado a mitad de pasillo; el cual se sentía palidecer.

Sonreía mecánicamente, la cual era tan ancha que comenzaba a aparecer un tic en los labios, del lado derecho. Las cejas alzadas y la vista perdida hacia el frente; justo donde al cabo de unos segundos Malfoy daba vuelta por la esquina izquierda, bajando unos escalones. Su cuerpo se encontraba tieso y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos dilatados. Levanto una mano llevándola a la cara, posándola sobre la mejilla que ya se encontraba húmeda. No era su intención llorar y no podía evitarlo.

– torpe… –susurro–, torpe, torpe, ¡Torpe!, ¡TORPE! –termino gritando, dejándose caer al suelo. Furioso consigo mismo por la impotencia que sentía. Cerró las manos en fuertes puños, golpeando el suelo tan fuerte como le era posible. Intento encajar las uñas en este, siéndole, obviamente; imposible.

Malfoy no había hecho nada malo. El no tenía la culpa. Solo era… Malfoy, el mismo de siempre.

«¿Por qué me siento tan impotente?», pensó Harry. Mordiéndose los labios para reprimir sus gimoteos.

Escucho pasos a lo lejos. Supo que los estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin no tardarían en pasar por ese pasillo. Hizo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse. Tambaleándose logro sostenerse de la pared. Recordando los atajos que descubrió en el mapa del merodeador tomo uno que le alejara de la multitud, no le apetecía soportar las burlas y menos en ese momento que estaba seguro no aguantaría ni el más mínimo de los insultos sin desplomarse.

Al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda se sintió afortunado pues no se había topado con nadie. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

– ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! –Escucho exclamar a la Señora Gorda –. ¿Qué te paso, muchacho? –se le oía preocupada.

– Nada –contesto con pocos ánimos, llegando al último de los escalones.

– ¿Nada? ¡Estas hecho un desastre! –regaño–. ¡Ve ahora mismo a la enfermería!

Harry quien se encontraba bastante fastidiado y lo único que anhelaba era su mullida cama soltó un chasquido con la lengua y recito: «alas de murciélago.» Era la nueva contraseña para poder pasar debido que a Neville se le dificultaba mucho recordar la anterior. Al retrato no le quedo de otra más que cederle el paso sin dejar de mostrarle una miraba indignada.

En la sala común se encontraban cuatro alumnos de tercer curso y los hermanos Creevey. A los que Harry ignoro totalmente, subiendo directo a su habitación. Importándole un comino los murmuros que escucho al subir las escaleras.

Abrió su habitación y se encontró con Ron, el cual al ver su aspecto tan demacrado se sorprendió pero al instante sus facciones cambiaron a una realmente preocupada.

– ¡Harry! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –dijo alarmado, acercándose unos pasos a su amigo. Al ver como este se giraba y le daba la espalda se hizo de valor suficiente para acercarse más y posar la mano sobre su hombro.

Harry se sintió derrotar. Ya no podía más.

– ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –refunfuño. De un fuerte manotazo aparto la mano de Ron, causando que este retrocediera –. ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡¿ES QUE ERES TAN IDIOTA? ESTOY ARTO DE TI, ARTO DE HERMIONE, ARTO DE DRACO MALFOY, ¡ARTO DE TODOS!

Ron no entendía que tenía que ver Malfoy, ese ni vela tenía en el entierro. Tampoco lograba comprender el enfado pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no era nada nuevo, ya llevaba días así.

Harry le dedico una última mirada rencorosa y se "encerró" en su cama. Con un movimiento de varita el dosel se cerró por completo. Esperando que Ron no fuera insistente y no intentara hablarle. Afortunadamente escucho como salió de la habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama.

Al ras de unos minutos se arrepintió de tratar a Ron de aquella manera, siendo que solo quería ayudarle. Apretó los dientes fuertemente que casi rechinaban. Debía disculparse, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor así; «Ron se lo merece», escucho decir a su vececilla que sonaba más aguda. Ron no podía entender que solo quería un poco de privacidad pero al parecer ni él, ni Hermione…, ni el resto del Mundo Mágico querían dejar de prestarle _demasiada_ atención a el-niño-que-vivió.

Con un gemido reprimido las lágrimas dieron aviso para volver a brotar. Tenía la atención de muchos y no tenía la atención de la única persona que tanto anhelaba.

Se había llenado de dicha cuando Malfoy acepto ser su amigo. Y más aún cuando pasaron una entretenida tarde en la biblioteca. ¡Como recordaba ese momento! En su mente podía vivirlo una y otra vez sin aburrirse. Ese día a Malfoy no le molesto que algunos alumnos los vieran juntos, en cambio hoy… se mostraba indiferente. Esa indiferencia le dolía. Era distinta a cuando se peleaba con Ron o con Hermione.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y las gotas de agua salada que con poco éxito había logrado retener por más tiempo, cayeron como cascadas. Rememorando las sensaciones de la pasada noche las cuales aún podía sentía a flor de piel.

Duro alrededor de dos horas encerrado en la habitación. Ningún compañero subió. Debían estar entretenidos, tomando en cuenta que es domingo. Se dio otra ducha para quitar cualquier rastro que delatara su estado depresivo. No podía hacer mucho con su cara, por más que quisiera. Le era imposible fingir una sonrisa, simplemente, no podía.

Los ojos seguían rojos e hinchados ya habían parado de llorar pero sentía una terrible picazón.

Bajo con cautela al patio de Hogwarts; repleto de estudiantes, para desgracia de Harry. A lo lejos diviso a Luna Lovegood con unas cuantas chicas de Ravenclaw las cuales tenían muecas burlonas, se veían odiosas. Camino derecho a esa dirección, algo molesto. Estaba dispuesto a defender a la rubia si la estaban ofendiendo. Lo cual no le sorprendería.

Cuando noto que a quince metros de ellas se encontraba Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de chicas de Slytherin, Harry perdió toda la valentía con la que iba dispuesto. Trastabillando ridículamente.

– ¡Ah! –mascullo con cierto dolor. Especialmente en el tobillo derecho, que desde ayer le dolía constantemente. Sentía una horrible punzada que le taladraba. Sin siquiera preverlo ya se encontraba derrumbado en el piso, totalmente embarrado de lodo.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, pues todos los alumnos presentes pararon sus conversaciones para ver a alguien revolcado en el lodo, que no era nada más y nada menos que el famoso Harry Potter.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y muy pocos se encontraban apenados por él.

Harry quien estaba muy abochornado, se paró a como pudo. Nadie tenía la decencia para ayudarle y sinceramente no aceptaría la ayuda de ninguno. Dedico una mirada furiosa a las masas y se hizo a la tarea de salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Avergonzado y agitado; se dio cuenta que llego hasta la explanada. Cansado se dejó caer en el rincón más alejado. Poco le importo que un par de alumnas de su propia casa cuchichearan al pasar junto a él.

Cada vez que se animaba, ocurría algo que le dejaba botado sus ánimos por los suelos. Haciéndole sentir más miserable, si es que era posible.

– Harry… –susurro una soñadora vocecilla.

Harry no respondió, al contrario. Entrelazo sus manos y se aferró más a sus piernas flexionadas, y su cara oculta entre las piernas le daban un aspecto vulnerable.

– Te he visto caer… fue muy gracioso –rió quedamente.

– ¡Para mí no lo fue! –refunfuño. Aun sin dar la cara.

– ¡Claro que lo fue! –refuto decidida.

– ¡NO! ¡ESQUE TU NO LO ENTENDERIAS PORQUE ESTAS CHIFLADA! –grito soltando su frustración. Dando la cara con el ceño fruncido.

Pero por las barbas de Merlín que sentía que se moriría con tan solo verla.

Ensancho los ojos. Se quitó los lentes, los limpio con el interior de la túnica y al volvérselos a poner; comprobó que no era una alucinación suya.

– Lu… Luna –tartamudeo–. ¿Qué te paso?

– ¡Oh! ¿Esto? –dijo señalándose a si misma.

– ¡Si, ESO!

– Bueno… como dije, te vi caer al lodo y te veías muy gracioso.

– Eso ya lo mencionaste –contesto roñoso– y no, no fue gracioso.

– ¡Claro que lo fue! –repitió nuevamente–. Se veía tan divertido que yo también quise intentarlo.

Harry, que se encontraba atónito no sabía que decir. Realmente Luna estaba fuera de sus cabales. Quizás por eso era una de las pocas personas que le toleraba con el humor que se cargaba últimamente. Al instante se arrepintió de haberle llamado chiflada.

– Eso explica…eso.

– Si, eso. –Rió graciosamente, sentándose junto a Harry.

Luna se encontraba totalmente embarrada de lodo. Como si hubiera decidido lanzarse y darse un baño en barro cuan cochinito. Su cabello el cual normalmente es rubio se encontraba nejo y más enredado de lo habitual. Y qué decir del hecho de que le faltaba un zapato.

– Gracias –murmuro apenado y con un tenue rubor rosado en las mejillas.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos que le daban un aspecto de Lunática. Pero Harry sabía perfectamente que no era ninguna loca. Excéntrica y rara sí.

– Porque ahora somos dos con aspecto y olor a troll –bromeo tomando un poco del lodo que tenía embarrado en la túnica para echárselo en la cara de Luna. La cual le siguió el juego y al cabo de unos minutos tenían una batalla de barro.

Después de un rato sus energías se agotaron y volvieron a tirarse al suelo. Respirando entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

Harry sentía que no se había divertido nunca de aquella manera con una chica. Para Hermione algo divertido era pasar horas con las narices entre un libro. También estaba Ginny pero ella se la vivía saliendo con chico en chico. Y Cho… bueno, los dos actuaban torpemente cuando estaban juntos así que la cosa no funcionó muy bien.

Ron era la única persona con la que suele hacer locuras, ya que es su mejor amigo. Pero, desde que inició su relación con Hermione, Harry se sentía un muy mal tercio. No podía evitar sentirse solo.

No… no… no.

¡No de nuevo!

Llevaba un buen rato sin pensar en… no, no. ¡No lo mencionaría!

– ¿Harry, sigue en pie nuestra cita? –su voz calmada resonó en la cabeza de Harry.

«Cita»

Cuando estuvo con Malfoy en la biblioteca… ¿Contaba cómo una cita? ¿Por qué demonios se hacia la ilusión de que así fuera?

¡Maldición! Y lo acababa de mencionar. Justo lo que quería evitar. Su mente volvió a divagar, ignorando la mirada alarmada de Luna.

«Cuando estés seguro, me lo dirás.»

Eso fue lo que le dijo Malfoy la pasada noche. Ciertamente era el Malfoy que su subconsciente se inventaba, un mero espejismo. Nada real.

«Cuando estés seguro, me lo dirás.»

¿A qué se refería con aquello?

«Cuando estés seguro, me lo dirás.»

Solo planeaba decirle lo contento que se sentía porque ahora fuesen amigos y tuviera alguien con quien charlar amenamente, que no fuera Ron.

«Cuando estés seguro, me lo dirás.»

Sí, eso era lo que le iba a decir. Ahora sonaba tan insuficiente. Quería decir tantas cosas y a la vez no tenía las palabras pues no sabía exactamente qué era lo que se supone se sentía inseguro de decir.

Sintió un picotazo en la mejilla izquierda. Sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Eh, que?

– Estabas absorto, supuse que soñabas despierto, suelo hacerlo yo también. Es entretenido. Una vez soñaba que los heliopatas reñían con los thestral.

Harry decidió ignorar lo último.

– Cierto, ya pasan de las once. ¿Vamos a alimentarlos? –pregunto mientras se paraba y se sacudía torpemente. A sabiendas que seguiría igual de sucio.

De lo más contentos se encaminaron a los bordes del bosque prohibido, no muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid.

– ¡Hay alrededor de quince! –exclamo al llegar. Llena de emoción–. El resto debe estar cazando aun. No trajimos suficiente comida, Harry.

– Mmm… ¿Por qué no alimentamos a los más pequeños? Mira –apunto a un par de cría de thestral debían tener alrededor de tres meces. Harry recordó la ocasión en que platico con Luna mientras esta alimentaba a una cría.

Les lanzaron las frutas cuidadosamente una por una, y a las criaturas parecía agradarles.

– Oye… ¿No dijiste que vendría un amigo tuyo? –dijo desganado para ocultar el interés que en realidad tenia por conocer a algún amigo de Luna. ¿Estaría igual de zafado que ella?

– Ya pasa de la hora acordada, quizás ya vino –calmadamente lanzo otra manzana. El thestral dio un brinquito torpe para atraparla. La rubia miro de reojo hacia uno de los espesos árboles que se encontraban más al fondo.

Harry espero que así fuera. Se sentiría mal por ella al pensar en la posibilidad de que si él no hubiera ido, Luna se habría quedado plantada.

Conversaron un rato más después de que les lanzaron las últimas manzanas. Uno de los thestral rebusco en la mochila de Luna intentando buscar más. Fue divertido, sin duda.

* * *

¡En fin! Espero les haya gustado el capi hahaha con Whining Harry :B hnng como me encanta hacerle la vida imposible. No sé ustedes pero yo adoro a Luna xD

Adgshgfdjgh no sé que decir D: ame todos sus reviews me motivaron a querer actualizar rápido, aunque creo que tarde un poquito ): pero es que los deberes en la escuela me retrasaban. Queria que el capítulo fuera más largo pero tardaría más xD así que… sí.

Gracias a todas las personas que favoritearon el fic, y especialmente a los que dejaron comentario *A* a esos los amo. Se los juro que cuando los estaba leyendo iba en el carro con mi papa xD y me puse a sonreír tan estúpidamente que mi papa se me quedaba viendo raro hahaha.

Para cualquier cosilla aquí les dejo mi Twitter: JaeMalvavisco


	3. Celos

**Celos**

Harry pasó casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en compañía de Luna Lovegood. La siempre tan extravagante y rara de Hogwarts. Este se despidió alegando que tenía que pedirle una disculpa a Ron por su mal comportamiento la pasada noche. Luna se mostró comprensiva, permitiéndole marcharse. Quedando la rubia sola a orillas del bosque prohibido.

– Ya puedes salir –dijo con su risueña voz. Volviendo a mirar a los espesos árboles que estaban más al fondo. No obtuvo respuesta. A cambio solo se revolotearon algunas ramas y el silencio volvía a reinar.

Harry subió a la sala común de Gryffindor viendo como algunos de sus compañeros se esforzaban por terminar el trabajo del profesor Binns.

– ¿Harry, ya hiciste el reporte? –pregunto Seamus Finnigan. Con la pluma en mano y una cara de preocupación. Se le veía muy estresado –. Ughh… ¿Qué te paso? –se notaba que lo decía con algo de asco.

– Sí, ya –contesto. Se sentía orgulloso de decir aquello pues era una de las pocas veces en que no hacia tarea a último momento. Como usualmente solía ser. Al escucharle hacer la otra pregunta bufo molesto–. Tropecé.

Frente a la chimenea se encontraba Ron y Hermione acomodados en los sillones que siempre ocupaban. Crookshanks ronroneaba hecho bolita en las piernas de Hermione mientras esta le hacía cariñitos detrás de su oreja.

Tomo asiento en el lugar libre. Hermione le miro alterada.

– ¡Harry! ¿Qué…?

– Tropecé –interrumpió sin dejarla terminar.

Hermione lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Harry tenia la parte delantera completamente enlodada; barro ya seco. Por lo que su _tropezón _debió haber ocurrido ya hace un buen rato. Tenia manchas de lodo en distintos puntos estratégicos, en la cara, en la espalda, incluso en el cabello. Las manchas tenían forma casi circular. Como si se hubiera batido a duelo con bolas de nieve, sólo que en este caso, de barro. Cruzo una mirada incrédula con Ron y ambos volvieron a ver a Harry. No muy seguros de preguntar más acerca de su aspecto. Últimamente cada que se preocupaban por él este reaccionaba de mala manera, gruñendo y gritando que no lo entenderían.

Ron soltó la pluma y dejo a un lado el pergamino. Que a lo mucho llevaba tres centímetros. También se veía preocupado. Harry sabía que tenía que disculparse. Ese era el momento.

– Escuchen… sé que he estado algo irritable…

– ¿Algo? –dijeron ambos oyentes. Con el ceño un poco fruncido.

– Esta bien, muy irritable. Incluso me cuesta tolerarme a mí mismo.

– Harry, somos tus amigos y como tales siempre estaremos a tu lado –la voz de Hermione era tan tranquilizadora que le hacía sentir un calorcito interior–. Pero nos lo dificultas si te lo guardas todo. Puedes confiar en nosotros y lo sabes.

Harry se mordió los labios como gesto de inseguridad. Sabia a la perfección que podía contar con sus dos mejores amigos. Pero, de ahí a decirles que tenía sueños con Draco Malfoy, que incluso intentaba hablarle fuera de estos y que, en efecto, había logrado que se hicieran amigos.

¿Qué le dirían?

Seguramente algo como «estas obsesionado» de parte de Hermione y de Ron… «¡¿Por qué el hurón?»

Bufo resignado. Definitivamente debía esperar más para atreverse a confesar algo de esa magnitud.

– Es todo este asunto de Voldemort –Ron se estremeció y Hermione hizo una mueca que a Harry le pareció graciosa.

– ¡Compañero! ¿Podrías dejar de llamar por su nombre al Señor Tenebroso? –intentando sonar molesto. La verdad es que la sola idea de oír su nombre le producía miedo y asco.

– Vamos Ron, debes acostumbrarte. ¿Es cierto lo que nos dices? –No lucia confiada. Y miraba a Harry intentando descubrir la verdad en sus facciones.

– S-Sí –agacho la cabeza para evitar la insistente mirada de Hermione. Debía saberlo, ella es bastante perspicaz y apostaría diez galeones a que ya se dio cuenta de su mentira tan poco elaborada.

– Bueno, si ese es el caso no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho –sonrió–. Debes descansar más y pensar menos en ese asunto, al menos por ahora –aconsejo sabiamente.

Harry levanto la cabeza para verle, dándose cuenta de que le dedicaba una mirada cómplice. Suspiro. Eso solo significaba que Hermione y él tendrían una larga charla cuando no estuviera Ron cerca.

– Debe ser horrendo soñar tanto con ese… uughh.

– No tienes idea –Ron era el único de los tres que se creyó la mentira. Siempre tan despistado –. Umm… Ron –le llamo para tener su total atención– lamento haberte gritado. No debí hacerlo. Sé que querías saber si me encontraba bien. Te lo agradezco –sonaba bastante arrepentido y es que en cierta forma así era. Le preocupaba que aun escuchaba esa vocecilla que le decía que Ron se lo merecía.

– Eso hacen los amigos –sonrió amablemente. Tomando de vuelta la pluma y el pergamino que hace unos momentos dejo de lado–. ¡Ahora ayúdenme con esto! –grito con fingido sufrimiento. Aunque… o Ron era un grandioso actor o realmente estaba sufriendo.

Harry y Hermione soltaron una efímera carcajada. Ron logro su cometido de quitar tensión al momento.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Lunáti… Luna Lovegood? –pregunto azorada.

– Bien…, fue muy agradable la verdad. Luna es divertida –un destello iluminaba sus ojos y es que era la verdad. Por ese día estaba logrando su cometido de no pensar lo suficiente en el calvario de pelo rubio platinado, piel pálida y ojos hermosos… ¡No! No debía pensar en él.

Entre risas y bromas, Harry pasó el resto de la tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor.

– Has estado extraño últimamente –sentencio una voz molesta.

– ¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?

– ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Soy tu amiga. Y me afecta porque me preocupo por ti.

Draco bufo y con una mueca fastidiada quito la vista del libro que tenia en las manos. Se encontraba sentado en un extenso sofá de la sala común de Slytherin. Había alrededor de quince personas y cada uno realizando diferentes cosas. Unos conversaban mientras que otros terminaban sus deberes.

– Pansy, no hay nada de que hablar.

– ¡Oh, si que lo hay! Se muy bien lo que te ocurre y he esperado pacientemente a que te dignes a contárnoslo.

El rubio cerraba el libro tranquilamente; en la carátula tenia el grabado de "Pociones avanzadas: su utilización y elaboración"

– ¿Y que se supone que es lo que me ocurre? –pregunto tranquilamente. Por dentro sentía la preocupación de que Pansy supiera lo que ocultaba. Como buen Malfoy que era sabia perfectamente ocultar sus emociones, mostrando su mejor cara de frialdad.

Pansy Parkinson frunció el ceño. Hecho un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que nadie estuviera fisgoneando su conversación. Volvió a detener su atención en el rubio y acercándose unos cuantos centímetros más, susurro en voz queda:

– ¿Te estas viendo con… –dudo–, Lunática Lovegood?

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa, tanto que se podrían asemejar a los ojos saltones de la Ravenclaw anteriormente mencionada. Pansy conservaba su expresión… bueno, ya no era seria. Más bien tenía aires de señora chismosa del callejón Diagon.

– ¿Como que...? –iba a reprochar y a decir que aquello era la estupidez más grande que había escuchado en su vida. Pero tras meditarlo, le parecía brillante–. Ciertamente, si nos estamos viendo.

Pansy ahogo un gemido de indignación.

– ¿Con esa? ¡Por Salazar Slytherin, que desagradable! –mascullo ofendida–. Yo, que tengo tan buen gusto y estilo, y te vas a revolcar con una loca que ni siquiera sabe en que mundo vive.

– Cierra la boca, Parkinson –la callo con el tono de voz que helaría hasta el más valiente–. Sí, puede que sea rara y diga cosas que rayan en la demencia. Pero no es una asquerosa sangre sucia.

– ¡Draco! ?Acaso te estas escuchando? ¡La estas defendiendo! –Grito exaltada– ¡Nadie en este mundo se fijaría en esa loca! –Hablaba más fuerte a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios que tenían un leve tono rojizo. El resto de los alumnos comenzaron a prestarles atención, de manera disimulada. Cosa que a Draco Malfoy no le hacia nada de gracia.

– Si Lovegood sale o no sale con alguien no debería ser de tu incumbencia –se paro velozmente–. El hecho de que nos veamos no significa que estemos saliendo como tú piensas –camino a paso firme, dejando a Parkinson con la boca abierta. Antes de abandonar la sala, añadió: – ¡Solo salimos una vez! –Arrugó las cejas apretujándolas tanto que se topaban con sus pestañas platinadas– ¡Ni siquiera fue una cita!

Cuando la pared se abrió y salio de la sala común, todos cuchichearon de lo recientemente ocurrido.

Hogwarts tenía un nuevo chisme.

Con mucha pesadez y fastidio, Draco se dirigió a algún lugar tranquilo en el que pudiera seguir su lectura sin la molesta interrupción de Pansy Parkinson.

– ¡Salir con Lovegood! –Mascullo a la mitad de un pasillo– ¿En que momento me pareció brillante? –llevaba consigo el libro de pociones avanzadas sujeto con un brazo. No era su intención que Pansy creyera que salía con la loca esa pero era algo mucho más factible a que descubriera lo _otro_.

Y como fiera atacando a su presa, fulminaba con la mirada a cualquier estudiante que tuviera la desgracia de toparse con él. Paso un par de horas tranquilo en la biblioteca, hasta que esta comenzó a llenarse. No tanto, pero con suficientes alumnos cotilleando algo.

Termino de repasar los componentes de una poción bastante complicada. Al dar la vuelta a la página seguía una con menos nivel de dificultad así que se permitió agudizar un poco el oído para escuchar que tanto hablaban esos estudiantes de Hufflepuff.

– ¿Un Slytherin con Loca Lovegood? –rió entre dientes.

– ¿La misma que jura que existen los _nargles_? –dijo otro, arqueando una ceja.

– ¿_Nargles_? ¿Y eso que es? –pregunto el tercero que estaba con ellos que hasta el momento no había opinado nada.

– No importa, el punto es que sale con uno de esas asquerosas serpientes –gruño con asco lo último. De todas las casas los Hufflepuff eran como el chiste de los Slytherin.

– Saben… –murmuro uno de cabello oscuro, bajando la voz y acercándose más a sus dos compañeros–, dicen que es Draco Malfoy.

– ¡No! –contestaron al mismo tiempo. Entre impresionados y burlones.

– Draco Malfoy y Lunática Lovegood. ¿A que no hacen linda pareja?

El rubio platinado cerró su libro. Tan fuerte que el estruendo resonó en la biblioteca. Algunos voltearon a verle, fisgones. Cuando se paro ya tenía la totalidad de la atención. Bufo molesto y salio. Refunfuñando un montón de barbaridades en contra de cierta rubia que no tenia la culpa de nada. El mismo se metió en aquel embrollo y el mismo debía salir de este.

La pregunta era… ¿Cómo?

La noche llego acompañada de relucientes estrellas en el cielo. Estaba tan oscuro que las hacia brillar aun más dando una fantástica vista sobre el techo encantado del Gran Comedor. Era la hora de la cena y ya se corría el rumor de que Luna Lovegood salía con un alumno de la casa de Slytherin y los rumores hablaban de que el presunto Slytherin involucrado era Draco Malfoy.

Cabe destacar que nadie podía imaginarse a un Slytherin sintiendo interés por alguien que no fuera de su propia casa y más aun, que no fuera rico, de familia de gran renombre o con buena fama. Era mucho menos creíble que se tratara de la chica de ojos desorbitados que parecían mirar todo menos a la persona que tuviera en frente.

Y aun menos creíble… ¡Que era Malfoy! El maldito niño mimado, único hijo y heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

Algunas chicas no mostraban piedad en insultar a Luna y otras incluso la miraban con desprecio. La rubia parecía no darse ni cuenta en los cuchicheos porque cómodamente miraba la comida que esa noche prepararon los elfos. Giraba sus ojos una y otra vez, recorriendo la mesa. Indecisa de escoger algo.

Harry quien había llegado hace quince minutos al Gran Comedor acompañado de sus inseparables amigos no tardo en enterarse de la situación. Prácticamente estaba en boca de todo Hogwarts. El chisme de su supuesta relación con Hermione ya había sido botado y olvidado a comparación de este. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaban a la mesa de Slytherin; no había señal del chico de sus sueños. Literalmente.

Miro la comida que tenia de frente. Sin ganas de probar bocado. Ron ya devoraba un par de piernas de pollo tostadas como si no hubiera probado bocado en todo el día. Hermione refunfuñaba de sus pocos modales. Se encontraban distraídos… nadie notaria si se escabullía por un momento.

Hecho un vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw antes de dirigirse allí. Cho Chang intentaba entablar conversación con Luna, pero ella simplemente tomo un trozo de tarta de melaza y comenzó a mordisquear.

– Es mi tarta favorita.

– ¡Harry! –Exclamo la rubia, entusiasmada. Cho chang frunció el ceño, por más que lo intentaba no lograba sacar a Luna de su embelesamiento y Harry con cuatro palabras la hacia volver de vuelta a la realidad–. A mi también me gusta mucho. ¡No podía decidirme entre cual elegir! Hoy la tarta de calabaza luce especialmente deliciosa.

Las chicas que se encontraban cerca dejaron de cuchichear para escuchar lo que conversaban. Eso le incomodaba a Harry, pero no lo hizo notar.

– Umm… escuche –trago saliva–, lo de Malfoy.

Luna parpadeo. Enfocando sus saltones ojos a los verdes de Harry. Sonrió tan ampliamente que a Harry se le erizaban los vellos del brazo. En otros momentos le hubiera agradado ver esa sonrisa tan llena de vida. Tal y como la había visto esta mañana. Y se sentía egoísta. Luna se merecía ser feliz… más no quería que fuera con Draco.

¿Qué hay de su propia felicidad?

Se mordió los labios. El también se merecía algo de armonía en su caótica vida. Más preguntas comenzaban a agolparse en su mente.

Malfoy era su amigo. Se lo repetía una y otra vez. No eran los mejores amigos pero eso era un progreso… ¿Progreso? ¿Es que esperaba algo más con Malfoy?

En sus sueños era dulce, carismático, divertido, le trataba con cariño… ¡Merlín!

¡Le gustaba Draco Malfoy!

Solo podía tratarse de eso. El anhelo de querer estar a su lado sobrepasaba la amistad.

Luna seguía con esa sonrisita decorando su redondo rostro. Eso confirmaba sus temores.

– ¿Harry? –Le ofreció un trozo de tarta de melaza– Estas un poco pálido. Te vendría bien comer.

Sin saber porque. Harry le miro con desdén. Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de rabia contenida.

– No me interesa –contesto cortante antes de retirarse.

Cho chang y sus amigas le miraron boquiabiertas.

Por la amplia puerta del Gran Comedor iba entrando Draco Malfoy. Topándose contra Harry quien iba de salida. Ambos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.

– ¡Que te pasa imbécil!

El bullicio en las mesas se silencio. Aquel grito no provenía de la boca de Malfoy como todos se esperaban. Severus Snape, desde su sitio miraba impresionado a Harry, sabia disimularlo muy bien pues su expresión seguía igual que siempre. Draco simplemente no cabía de la impresión. Tenia sus riñas con Harry pero, ¿Qué no se supone que ya eran algo así como amiguitos y esas estupideces de respeto mutuo?

Harry se levanto, sacudiéndose su túnica. Viro la vista al rubio que seguía en el suelo.

– Ahí es donde perteneces –mascullo, dando media vuelta y perdiéndose por el corredor.

– ¡Ese estúpido de Potter! –Pansy se acerco, tendiéndole la mano. Draco la tomo y se levanto. Aun perplejo, mirando por donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba Harry.

«¿Qué fue todo eso?» se dijo a si mismo. Sacudió el polvo de la túnica y se sentó en su mesa. Ignorando a todos.

La repugnante _sangre sucia_ y el muerto de hambre corrieron tras Harry al verlo salir. Draco suspiro hastiado. Ahí iban su par de sombras.

– ¡Harry! –llamo Hermione sin éxito. El moreno caminaba cada vez más rápido.

– ¡No, no, no! –Ron corrió. De un hábil movimiento sujeto a Harry del hombro. Estampándolo contra la pared–. ¡Ya es hora de que nos escuches! –grito alterado. Harry no se atrevía a verle a la cara.

– ¡Ron, no seas tonto! –Hermione lucia horrorizada. Ron se aparto un metro de Harry, el cual seguía viendo hacia un lado, el flequillo le cubría parte del rostro –. Pelear no resuelve nada…

Ron chasqueo la lengua. La verdad es que estaba mortificado por su amigo. Últimamente lloraba por las noches, por las mañanas despertaba alterado y entristecido. Harry creía que no se daba cuenta. Al principio lo creía normal en él, con todo eso del Señor Oscuro. A medida que pasaban los días dudaba que se tratara de eso.

Unos sollozos se escucharon.

Ron miro alrededor. Nadie más estaba en el pasillo más que ellos tres. Esa forma de llorar… reprimiendo los gemidos. Miro a Harry, girando un poco para poderle ver el rostro. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos totalmente acuosos. Abrió la boca para decir algo…, lo que fuera. Se asusto al no escuchar ni una palabra salirle.

¡Tenia a su amigo en frente! Sufriendo por algo de lo que ni él ni Hermione tenían la menor idea y no lograba que le saliera una sola mísera palabra de consuelo.

¿Qué podría decirle?

Te acompaño en tu dolor. Te entiendo. No te preocupes. ¡Maldición! ¡No tenia la menor idea de lo que le ocurría!

Miro a Hermione, esperanzado a que ella tuviera la solución. Esta le negó con la cabeza, acercándose a abrazar al moreno.

– Estamos aquí Harry, contigo…, siempre contigo –Harry rompió en llanto causando que a sus dos amigos se les achicara el corazón.

A paso lento se dirigieron a su habitación. No se encontraron con más gente ya que seguían cenando. Cosa que les favoreció. Al entrar cerraron la puerta y Harry se dejo caer en la cama. Hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más hasta que Harry aminoro su llanto.

– ¿Te hizo algo? –Ron se atrevió a hablar. Harry despego el rostro de la almohada, mirando al pelirrojo sin entender su punto–. Malfoy. ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si es así… ¡Te juro que conocerá a los Weasleys!

– ¡Ron! –Regaño Hermione. Dándole un golpecito en el brazo por su falta de tacto.

– No… –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible–. No me hizo nada…

Hermione suspiro sintiéndose impotente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de Harry.

– Cuéntanoslos, puedes confiar en nosotros –acaricio el borde de la mano del moreno. Transmitiéndole confianza.

– Esta bien… te lo contare –vio a Ron y se sintió apenado no quería que su mejor amigo le escuchara. No era así como tenia planeado decirles su… problema. Se sentía idiota y como no estarlo después de tremendo berrinche que acababa de hacer.

– Creo… –murmuro.

– Harry, habla más fuerte casi no te escucho –dijo la castaña. Harry se aclaro la garganta e intento subir el tono.

– Creo que Malfoy…

– ¡Lo sabia! –Interrumpió Ron–. Siempre que te pasa algo es obra de ese maldito hurón.

– ¡Ron, no fue él! –Se apresuro a quitar cualquiera de las locas ideas que Ron se estuviese imaginando–. No directamente... ¡Y no lo llames hurón!

Ron continúo farfullando palabrerías en contra del rubio. Harry comenzaba a desesperarse y fruncía el ceño cada que le decía algo ofensivo. Hermione le miraba muy atenta a sus reacciones y uniendo una cosa con otra; lo comprendió todo.

– ¡Oh, Harry has montado esto por celos! –se llevo las manos a la boca. Aun no creyendo lo que acababa de descifrar. Harry se quedo estático e inconscientemente miro a Ron esperando que no se enojara tanto.

– ¿Celos? –Repitió incrédulo– ¿Te gusta alguien? –Al ver asentir al moreno dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio–. Vaya, me quitas un peso de encima. Estaba realmente preocupado –sus facciones se relajaron– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Harry volvió a tensarse. Mirando a Hermione, implorando por ayuda. No era el momento para que Ron se enterara, sabia que jamás aceptaría que le gustase Draco Malfoy.

– Bueno… Harry me había dicho que creía que le interesaba Luna –hubo otro silencio sepulcral. El ojiverde miraba a su amiga como si esta estuviera loca–. Al parecer ella esta saliendo con Malfoy, nadie sabe si es cierto. Es solo un rumor.

– Ah ese rumor… Luna tiene pésimo gusto. Mira que andar con el hurón.

A Harry se le volvió a caer el alma. No quería ni que le mencionaran esa posibilidad. Apreciaba a Luna, juntos habían pasado un fantástico día.

¡Porque ella tenia que estar interesada en Draco! Apretó los dientes, rabioso.

– Espera… –dijo alzando la mano y mirando directamente a Harry– ¡¿Te gusta Luna?

– Lo mejor será que descanses –Hermione paro aquella plática. Se levanto de la cama, saliendo del cuarto junto con Ron al cual jalo del brazo–. Duerme Harry… te hace falta.

Se hecho en la cama. Cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Le hacia tanta falta dormir.

– ¿Hogwarts? –miro hacia todos lados. No recordaba cuanto tiempo paso desde que se había quedado completamente dormido.

– Hoy el cielo luce especialmente esplendido –arrastraba las palabras. Harry podía escucharle más cerca, a sus espaldas.

– Sí…

– ¿Estas bien? –llego a su lado. Se encontraban en la torre de astronomía.

– No.

Draco enarco una ceja. Molesto de que el moreno solo le contestara con monosílabas. Ambos guardaron silencio, sin duda alguna estaba siendo la conversación más incomoda que habían tenido.

– ¿Puedo saber a que se debe tu _notorio_ enojo?

– Hoy no quiero conversar contigo –dijo de la forma más seca que le fue posible. La realidad era que le encantaba platicar con Malfoy, aunque fuesen sueños. Pero la sensación de celos no lo dejaba en paz. ¡Nunca los había tenido! Era algo completamente nuevo que necesitaba asimilar. Preferiblemente a solas.

* * *

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estuve en semana de exámenes e_e demasiado estrés. En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo (: ahora si actualizare más rápido.

Reviews son bien recibidos :D Ahora si podre darme tiempito de contestarselos.

Twitter: JaeMalvavisco


	4. Ilusión

Empiezan a descubrirse algunas cosillas 0: turururu

* * *

**Ilusión**

Harry se encontraba sudoroso y respiraba agitadamente, removiéndose en la cama. Noto un extraño peso en el estomago que le obligo a abrir los ojos. A regañadientes quito la colcha que le cubría casi en totalidad y se bajo de la cama, primero el pie izquierdo, después el derecho. Apenas toco suelo sintió un terrible tirón provenir de su tobillo derecho. El dolor era muy intenso que le cegaba la vista. Veía montículos de colores por todas partes pero no figuras concretas.

Extendió la mano de manera torpe en un vano intento de buscar los lentes. La miniatura del colacuerno húngaro le ayudo empujando los lentes cerca de la mano de Harry.

– Gracias –la voz le salio aguda. Muy ajena a la suya. Aun con los anteojos puestos su campo de visión era igual de borroso. El dolor en el tobillo no le ayudaba en nada, se extendía hasta la planta del pie, adormilado. No lograba sentir el contacto con el suelo. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Con la manga del pijama se limpio el sudor que le escurría por la frente, percatándose de que ardía en fiebre.

Por la ventana se coló un aire gélido. Dándole un espeluznante escalofrió. En la penumbra de la noche logro divisar la ventana, junto a la cama de Neville. A paso tambaleante se acerco, cerrando la ventana. Se colaron las últimas ráfagas de aire helado. Causándole otro escalofrió, peor que el anterior debido a la cercanía con la ventana. El clima comenzaba a cambiar y seguramente amanecería terriblemente frió. Lo cual no le ayudaba nada en su actual condición.

¿Qué podía hacer? No quería despertar a Ron ni incomodar a Neville y mucho menos causarle molestias a Dean y Seamus.

El cerebro de Harry trabajaba más rápido de lo normal. Intentaba maquinar algo que le resolviera la situación. Con resignación, termino por darse cuenta que la única solución era ir con Madame Pomfrey. Y ahí radicaba otro problema. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta la enfermería?

Bufo con desasosiego. Arrastro el pie que se encontraba en buen estado, apoyando todo su peso en este hasta que llego a la pared, cerca de la puerta. No muy seguro se agacho, dispuesto a averiguar el estado de su tobillo.

Harry reprimió un gemido de dolor y susto al levantarse el pantalón del pijama. Tenía toda el área inflamada y rojiza con algunas partes moradas mezcladas con verde. No recordaba haberse pegado tan fuerte. Palmo el área. Error. El dolor se extendió como si fuera una aguja pinchándole una y otra vez. En terribles punzadas que no paraban. Cerró fuertemente los ojos; apretando los puños, intentando mitigar el dolor.

Este no estaba siendo la mejor forma de empezar el día.

«Bien, será mejor encaminarme».

Se enderezo y con extrema lentitud abandono la habitación. Estaba siendo sencillo, solo tenia que mantener su peso en el pie izquierdo y estar apoyado en la pared. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando llego a las escaleras. Harry las vio con horror. Tardo alrededor de quince minutos en bajarlas, que, normalmente, no habría tardado ni medio minuto.

En la sala común se podía sólo percibir el movimiento del poco fuego que quedaba en la chimenea.

Y como si fuera un regalo bendito, ahí, en ese preciso instante, Harry escucho un «¡Puf!», apareciéndose Dobby el elfo domestico.

– ¡Dobby! –exclamo Harry con alegría mucho antes de que el elfo se diera cuenta de su presencia. El susodicho se sobresalto y al instante giro su cabeza, mirando a Harry con emoción.

– ¡Harry Potter, señor! –sus orejas se levantaron un poco–. ¿Ha venido a ver a Dobby? –pregunto con júbilo.

– Eh… algo así –no quiso derrumbar los ánimos de Dobby y mucho menos ahora que lo necesitaba tanto–. De hecho, quiero pedirte un favor –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¡Dobby estará gustoso de ayudarle, señor! –hizo una exageradísima reverencia. Su puntiaguda nariz topo con el suelo. Harry rodó los ojos.

– Necesito ir a la enfermería –Dobby le vio asustado.

– ¡¿Se encuentra bien, Harry Potter, señor? –se acerco a paso rápido, trepándose en una butaca para estar casi a la altura de Harry.

– Sí –dijo más por inercia que por otra cosa–. Bueno, no. Veras…, no me siento muy bien.

Dobby, sin pensárselo estiro su pequeña mano y sujeto firmemente a Harry del brazo. Se escucho otro «¡Puf!», y Harry pensó que un gancho le estiraba del ombligo, sintiendo un desagradable estirón. Una gama de colores paso frente a el. Con un azote cayó al helado piso dejando salir un estridente gemido de dolor. Retorciéndose en el suelo. Dobby se asusto.

– ¡Harry Potter, señor! Oh, no, no, no –dijo escandalizado–. ¡Dobby ha causado que Harry Potter sufra!

Harry no podía negar aquello. Volvía a ver borroso y Dobby era un manchon sin forma. Dobby en forma de castigo corrió a golpearse contra la pared más cercana, consecutivamente y sin parar. Harry no podía evitarlo pues no lograba hablar y la fiebre junto con el dolor, lo estaba haciendo caer en un estado de inconciencia.

Harry caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, solo iluminada por unas antorchar cada cierto tramo. Escuchaba pasos tras de él, alguien lo seguía. No. No era solo una persona, eran varias. Siguió caminando a paso firme hasta quedar frente a una enorme puerta de madera tallada a mano, con algunas insignias y escrituras que no lograba reconocer. Algunos murmuraban, tan bajamente que le era imposible escuchar que decían. Era un lugar oscuro y hacia mucho frió. Podía ver el vaho salir de su boca al abrirla y resoplar.

– Señor… –dijo una voz que a Harry le parecía familiar mas no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Antes de que el extraño siguiera hablando. Harry reparo en que alguien le sujetaba la mano. Era una sensación calida.

Todo se volvió confuso. Harry ahora lo único que veía era negro. No el de la penumbra al caminar por ese extraño pasillo, sino el negro de cuando se tienen los ojos cerrados.

– Eres un idiota… –le dijo aquella persona sentada en el borde de la cama. Harry se sintió molesto con eso. Sin embargo, esa persona se escuchaba afligida. Actuó inteligentemente y guardo silencio, fingiendo que dormía. Los dedos del desconocido –sí, desconocido, porque logro percibir que era la voz de un hombre– le acariciaba con delicadeza la palma de la mano. Para Harry eso se estaba tornando un tanto incomodo.

– Muchacho, has estado aquí toda la noche. Debes irte a descansar –no era una petición, era una orden–. No le pasara nada, ahora mismo esta reposando. ¡Pero deja que despierte! –dijo amenazante–. Tremenda fiebre que tenia, además de esa dolorosa hinchazón en el pie. Debió atenderse hace días. ¡Siempre tan descuidado!

La persona a su lado pareció hacer un puchero porque Madame Pomfrey lo corrió alegando que aunque hiciera esa cara, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma.

Estando "fuera de peligro", abrió los ojos perezosamente junto con un bostezo para que pareciera que acababa de despertar. Madame Pomfrey se acerco a él y como la mujer anteriormente dijo; lo regaño de lo imprudente que era. Que sino fuera porque el elfo lo llevo, estaría realmente muy mal y no es que hubiera llegado en un buen estado. ¡Estaba terrible!

Harry fingía escucharla mientras miraba por la ventana más cercana. ¿Hace cuanto que había amanecido? Posiblemente, no mucho. Porque Ron y Hermione ya se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia y estarían buscándole como locos.

Muy obligado se tuvo que tomar unas cuantas pociones. Quedándose dormido inmediatamente.

Harry quien sintiéndose ya más relajado y descansado volvió a escuchar voces, pero esta vez si reconoció a los dueños de estas; eran Ron y Hermione. Harry abrió los ojos y enfoco sus esmeraldas en ellos. Sonriendo amigablemente. Ron y Hermione pararon de cuchichear y se giraron a Harry cuando este les hablo.

– Es muy temprano para que estén peleando y no me siento en condiciones para detener sus riñas.

– ¡Oh, Harry! Me alegro que despertaras –dijo alegre y de todo corazón–. No estábamos peleando, de hecho, nos preguntábamos cuando despertarías.

– Sí, hemos estado muy preocupados –ese era Ron. Se acerco más a la cama donde reposaba Harry–. ¡Compañero, no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado!

Harry no comprendía y siguió sonriendo sin molestarse en preguntar.

– Hay una montaña de deberes que tienes que hacer –giro la vista a Ron–. ¡Tú también, no has hecho nada más que distraerte y poner como pretexto las practicas de quidditch!

– Es que no lo entiendes Hermione, no sabes nada de quidditch –eso era verdad pero Hermione siendo de remilgosa que era cuando se trataba de los estudios no se canso de repetir innumerables veces que tenían que hacer sus deberes cuanto antes.

Poco a poco y en contra de su voluntad, Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos. Solo para reposar la vista y que se acostumbrara a luz. Lo que no se esperaba es que escuchaba la voz de sus amigos muy lejana, hubo un momento en el que ya no supo que decían. Cayendo en un sueño.

– ¿_Harry_?

– Hola… –miro el alrededor. Por segunda vez consecutiva estaban en Hogwarts. En la torre de astronomía.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto tanteando el terreno. No se atrevía a acercarse.

– Algo –suspiro–. Anoche te dije que no tenía ganas de hablar contigo. No por ahora.

– ¿Anoche? _Harry_, han pasado cuatro días.

Draco analizo la expresión del moreno, lucia sorprendido.

– ¿Bromeas? ¡No pueden haber pasado cuatro días! Estoy seguro, sólo cerré los ojos unas cuantas horas.

Harry se encontraba confuso e intentaba asimilar la nueva información recibida. Era imposible. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mientras más alejado estuviera del rubio; mejor.

– Esas horas se volvieron días –Draco lucia más seco. Casi como el real. El Draco de los sueños de Harry siempre era cariñoso, dulce y atento. Pero este lucia preocupado. Harry dejo escapar una risita incrédula.

– Debo de dar tanta lastima.

Ahora era el rubio quien no comprendía de qué hablaba. Lo miro fijamente, esperando a que se explicara.

Harry se llevo una mano a la cara cansinamente. Ponía en orden sus ideas. Malfoy le miraba impaciente se le veía la intención de querer acercarse pero no se atrevía a dar siquiera un paso. Seguía plantado en el mismo lugar

– Veras, eres un producto de mis necesidades –se encogió de hombros–. Si yo necesito a alguien que me de cariño. Apareces tú. Y si lo que necesito es a alguien que este preocupado por mi y que sea de manera distinta a la amistad. Sino algo más… sentimentalista. Aquí estas. Esa es mi teoría. La cual me es bastante convincente.

Draco se cruzo de brazos, pensándoselo un momento. Lo dicho por Harry era la estupidez más grande que había escuchado de la boca del moreno. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se inventara tremenda tarugada? Ah, si. Es San Potter. ¡Cerebro! Eso es lo que le hace falta. Haciéndose de toda la paciencia –la cual es muy poca– hizo algunas señas a Harry. Como negar con la cabeza levemente, casi imperceptible y hacer lo mismo con el dedo. Casi sin notarse, esperando que Harry lo viera. Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

En cambio el moreno pareciera que no notaba nada porque se ponía a mirar con interés el suelo o alguna que otra estrella en el cielo estrellado.

Malfoy escudriñaba cada movimiento de Harry, denotaban nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos por un momento dándose el valor para decir aquello. Al instante los abrió y miro a Harry con una seguridad increíble.

– Acertaste. No soy más que un mero delirio tuyo.

Aunque el mismo Harry fue quien propuso aquello, oírlo confirmado de aquella que era su alucinación, le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Desde un principio era conciente de que era un sueño. Nada más. Y aun así, una terrible desolación lo embriago. Haciéndole sentir un profundo vació, como si ya nada importara y preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar agonizando de dolor que estar frente a esa _pesadilla_ suya.

Draco sintió como se arrebujaba todo en su interior. La visión que tenia frente a él era la de Harry haciendo un esfuerzo desmesurado por no soltarse a llorar.

– Vete –dijo con la voz quebrada–. Estos deben ser sueños. Como se supone deberían ser. Donde sueñe cosas agradables, fantasías con alguna chica bonita. ¿En cambio que tengo? –hizo una pausa–. ¡Tengo pesadillas con Lord Voldemort y cuando estas cesan tengo alucinaciones con un Draco Malfoy agradable! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –grito. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas y estas resbalaban como cascadas por sus mejillas. Apretó los puños fuertemente. Harry temblaba de rabia e impotencia –. ¡Maldición! ¡YO SOLO… –vacilo– YO SOLO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME AME! ¡¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Sentándose agitado, el rostro se encontraba mojado. Una mano la llevo a su mejilla. Estaba húmeda. Se mordió los labios, haciendo que de la comisura del labio inferior saliera un hilito de sangre.

Hermione le miro horrorizada. Cosa que cambio por una cara entristecida. Mientras Harry dormía gritaba fragmentos de una conversación. Cosas como: «Tengo pesadillas con Lord Voldemort», «Draco Malfoy». Pero lo que más impacto le causo fue la ultima. «QUE ALGUIEN ME AME». Hermione no tenia ni idea de que Harry se sintiera tan sólo. Y por respeto a él, no mencionaría que hablo entre sueños. No hasta que Harry quisiera hablar del tema.

– Mione…, Her… –balbuceo– mione.

– ¿Qué… ocurre Harry? –intentaba mantenerse calmada y no mostrarse alterada. Le estaba resultando difícil pues Harry no dejaba de temblar y abrazarse a si mismo. Se abrazaba tan fuerte que comenzaba a rasgarse los brazos con sus propias uñas –. Basta, te estas haciendo daño –se acerco más y poso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico, causando que este se estremeciera y le mirara horrorizado–. Soy yo… no pasa nada. Soy Hermione.

Harry, aliviado, se abalanzo sobre ella. Pasando los brazos por el cuello de la castaña. Aferrándose fuertemente a ella como si temiera que en un parpadeo fuera a desaparecer.

– Tengo miedo –dijo finalmente. Después de pasar algunos momentos en silencio. Agrego–: Tengo mucho miedo, ya no se que hacer con este dolor.

– No caigas en eso…, aquí estoy yo. Siempre será así –acariciaba la espalda y la nuca de Harry. Dándole confianza.

– No lo se, no se que pensar –susurro entre hipidos–. Hermione… –se inclino un poco hacia atrás para poder verla a la cara –. Me siento inútil. Por haberme sentido tan contento en una fantasía. ¿Es eso tan malo?

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta. Por su mente pasaban un montón de cosas, relacionaba algunas con otras y no muy segura de la respuesta, decidió que lo mejor era indagar en el asunto antes que dar un veredicto.

– Me gustaría saber a que te refieres. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie –lo ultimo lo pronuncio con un aire maternal. Harry sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que se le contagiara a Hermione y le devolviera la dulce sonrisilla.

– He… –movía las manos nervioso–, he estado soñando con…

– ¿Malfoy?

– Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Eres algo obvio. Al menos para mí. En el comedor pasas mucho tiempo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry se removió en su lugar, algo incomodo. Según él era bastante discreto pero debía saber que no podría escapar del ojo observador de Hermione. Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de _ojoloco_ la imagen de Hermione con un ojo idéntico al de Moody apareció en su mente. En definitiva eso seria muy desagradable.

– ¿Y… que pasaba –pauso un poco. Pensando si era lo más correcto preguntarle–, en esos sueños?

– Platicamos. El me contaba cosas y yo también. Era muy agradable estar con el. Cuando me di cuenta… –se avergonzó–, comencé a mezclar la realidad con los sueños.

Harry le contó todo a Hermione. Desde el primer sueño que tuvo hasta el ultimo; el cual se le dificulto más. Constantemente se sonrojaba y balbuceaba intentando describir hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hermione se quedaba en silencio y asentía en algunas ocasiones. Mientras Harry narraba no le interrumpió en ningún momento.

– ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? –pregunto curiosa. Conforme escuchaba los relatos de cada sueño, Hermione confirmaba la teoría que se le había ocurrido.

– Sí –suspiro con tristeza.

Hermione quien esperaba tener que explicarle la situación, se sorprendió que Harry ya hubiera juntado las piezas del rompecabezas. Le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. Dándole apoyo.

– Es sólo una ilusión, Hermione. Un producto de mis necesidades y él me lo confirmo. Quizás… quizás sea como el Espejo de oesed.

La castaña paro de darle palmadas y le miro con un gesto de incredulidad.

– ¿Qué…? –dijo con frustración–. ¿Lo dices enserio? –miro hacia la ventana más cercana. Entraba mucha iluminación a la enfermería. Era plena tarde. Intentaba relajarse para darse de paciencia. Agradeció que Ron se fuera a sus entrenamientos de quidditch, así podía pensar más tranquilamente.

– ¡Claro que hablo enserio! –refunfuño. Creía que la castaña se burlaba de su situación y eso le molestaba a sobremanera. Su sangre ardía como el más puro fuego. Y de no ser porque estaba completamente seguro que los magos no podían escupir fuego cuan dragón, lo habría intentado.

Hermione bufo. Parándose del asiento que ocupaba. Una silla junto a la cama de Harry.

– No me estoy burlando –aclaro prediciendo lo que significaba la mirada llena de rabia que le dirigía el moreno–. Piensalo mejor. Por ahora no debes agobiarte, te diría que debes descansar, pero ya no estoy muy segura… no se si estas mejor dormido que despierto.

Harry no respondió. Se dejo caer en la cama de lleno. La verdad era que se encontraba agotado, y aunque enterarse que había dormido por cuatro días le sorprendió, le impresionaba más el hecho de que aun tuviera sueño.

– Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver –murmuro.

– Tú también deberías descansar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

– Eso no importa. Lo importante es que estés bien –Le resto importancia. La castaña se agacho y sujeto su mochila fuertemente–. Vendré mañana a primera hora a visitarte.

– Necesito saber una cosa. Se que tu sabrás responderme –Hermione se dirigía hacia la salida pero paro al escuchar al moreno.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Realmente… ¿Realmente es una ilusión? –Harry pudo notar que dudaba en contestarle. Eso le enfadaba. Necesitaba respuestas.

– Estas muy cansado, duerme. Vendré más tarde a visitarte –Sonrió amigablemente.

Harry no le devolvió el gesto. Se encontraba muy molesto e indignado por la clara evasiva de la que se supone es su amiga, agradecía que se tuviera que ir. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sólo.

Hermione salio a paso apresurado de la enfermería. Sintiéndose mal por no ser capaz de contarle la verdad de todo aquel embrollo. Se alegro de que él sólo la hubiera podido descubrir pero al momento en el que Harry revelo que su descubrimiento era que Draco Malfoy era una ilusión. Se decepciono. Mordió su labio inferior con impotencia. ¡Porque no fue capaz! Si se lo dijera, Harry sufriría menos.

Al quedarse quieta en una de las escalinatas de piedra. Contemplo como algunos alumnos de Slytherin se dirigían hacia su siguiente clase. Ahí, entre toda la multitud; Draco Malfoy reía con Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Muy quitado de la pena. Hermione sintió tanta ira recorrer su sistema. ¡Como podía ser posible! Mientras Harry estaba en una desolada enfermería sufriendo, estaba ese charlando trivialidades con ese par de incompetentes.

No pudo más y lo más rápido que le fue posible se alejo por otro pasillo hacia las afueras de Hogwarts. Sentía la necesidad de respirar aire fresco. Pudo ver que Ron sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch con Ginny y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. Hermione no comprendía mucho de quidditch, pero, sinceramente; eran pésimos.

El cambio de clima fue radical. Si ya estaba fresco anteriormente ahora era gélido. Antes de salir del castillo se puso un par de guantes grises que tenia guardados en la mochila. Se acomodo bien la bufanda y se encamino a las gradas. Pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo un libro de Runas Antiguas y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para contemplar las prácticas. En uno de esos vistazos a Ginny Weasley se le caía la quaffle y una bludger le daba de lleno en la cara a Angelina Johnson. Y aunque no era una genio en quidditch, podía deducir que eso no era nada bueno.

Después del entrenamiento regreso con Ron y Ginny al castillo. Ella se adelanto al Gran Comedor mientras los otros dos irían a darse una rápida ducha.

Ya se encontraba una considerable cantidad de estudiantes, sirviéndose la cena. Instintivamente miro de soslayo a la mesa de verde y plata. Draco Malfoy comía con la misma elegancia de siempre. Hermione le miro recelosa. En ese instante, como si hubiera sentido el odio. Malfoy levanto la vista de su plato y le sostuvo la mirada a Hermione. Avellana y Plata se toparon. Ninguno dispuesto a ceder a esa batallada de miradas.

– ¡Draco!

Se escucho entre la multitud de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que entraban. Una rubia de cabello largo y algo enmarañado alzaba la mano para llamar la atención del mencionado, lo cual surtió efecto y dejo de sostenerle la mirada a Hermione, desviándola hacia la chica que demandaba su atención.

– ¿Lovegood? –le miro perplejo. No había hablado con ella desde que la conoció en el lago.

Luna no se inmuto y mucho menos se intimido por la cruel mirada que le lanzaron algunos. Como si nada, se sentó frente al rubio.

– Te he estado buscando, supuse que estarías aquí.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado. Tomo el tenedor en una mano y el cuchillo con la otra. Se disponía a cortar un trozo de tarta de calabaza, pero no lo hacia, se debatía entre la tarta de calabaza y la de melaza.

– ¡Pase por lo mismo hace unos días! –exclamo alegre. Draco enarco una ceja, poco interesado en lo que Lovegood tuviera por decirle –. Escoge la tarta de melaza –aconsejo–. Es mi favorita; y también la de Harry.

Para Draco el nombramiento de San Potter fue como tabú porque al instante refunfuño palabras inteligibles y termino agarrando la tarta de calabaza.

– Si es tu favorita y la de Potter debe tener un saber asqueroso, no deseo contraer alguna enfermedad.

Luna, como si no le hubiese escuchado siguió con su expresión de ensueño.

– Sabia que irías –dijo tranquilamente. Malfoy se atraganto con la tarta.

– ¿De que hablas? –las mejillas se le tiñeron de un carmín claro. Hermione se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor sin perder detalle.

– ¿Te da vergüenza hablar con Harry? –La cara de Malfoy era todo un poema. Pansy Parkinson orejeaba atentamente, lo disimulaba fingiendo que alcanzaba la jarra de leche. Blaise Zabini hacia un esfuerzo por no reír.

– No digas tonterías. ¿Hablar? ¿Con Potter? Dudo que tenga más cerebro que un troll para responder a una conversación y no pienso rebajarme a su nivel de mentecato.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Luna Lovegood se destornillaba de risa con estruendosas carcajadas. Se sujetaba el estomago en un intento de ceder, vano, por supuesto.

– ¡Troll! –repitió varias veces lo mismo. Zabini imito a Luna, riendo entre dientes. Pero este no se reía con Luna, sino de ella. Acompañado a coro por Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

Malfoy gruño y prefirió ignorar a los idiotas sentados en su mesa. Incluyendo a la rubia, que ya debería largarse a su mesa junto con las demás ratas de biblioteca de Ravenclaw.

Ron se sentó junto a Hermione la cual se sobresalto del susto.

– ¡Así tendrás la conciencia! –rebuscaba en la mesa por algo que se le antojara –. Debiste verte. ¿Qué tanto miras, eh? –Ron hecho un vistazo hacia donde Hermione seguía mirando. Torció los labios al darse cuenta que era a la mesa de Slytherin. Para ser exactos a unos rubios en particular –. ¿Quién lo diría? Luna y el hurón. Harry se retorcería si los viera.

– Ron –Hermione despego sus ojos de las dos cabecitas rubias–, necesitamos hablar.

Hermione juraría que Ron se estremeció al escuchar aquello.

– Eso no significa nada bueno –comento tajante–. Mucho menos viniendo de ti.

– Te aseguro que lo disfrutaras mucho –le dedico una mirada cómplice captando completamente la atención de Ron–, y _él_ se lamentara del día en el que subestimo a los Gryffindor.

– ¿Qué es eso tan urgente como para que me sacaras del comedor? –Ron se dejo caer en una de las butacas cerca de la chimenea de la sala común. Esas que siempre ocupaban el trío dorado. Hermione imito su acción; sentándose en otra de las butacas.

– Sabes perfectamente que no apruebo tus acciones salvajistas contra Malfoy –Ron se masajeaba el estomago en un intento de calmar su fuerte apetito–. En vista de que mis opciones se han reducido a dos tendré que considerarlo.

– ¿De que estas hablando? –Había ocasiones en las que no entendía la mayor parte de lo que decía Hermione y esta vez; no entendía absolutamente nada–. Oye, si te refieres a la vez en que el hurón se tropezaba cada tres pasos fue por obra de Fred y George.

– Lo se. No eres capaz de algo así –Ron no supo si debía interpretar eso como algo halagador o que al contrario debería enfadarse–. Aun siendo prefecto nunca haces nada para detenerlos, soy yo la que tiene que parar sus alborotos –reclamo. Cruzándose de brazos, dándole un gesto de autoridad.

– ¡Sabes como son! Por más que los regañes no harán caso –ya arto de la situación decidió hacer la pregunta que lo llevaría al meollo del asunto. Quería regresar al Gran Comedor y probar bocado lo antes posible–. ¿A que quieres llevar con todo esto? ¿Vas a acusar a Fred y George con mamá?

– ¡Concéntrate Ron, no te traje aquí a hablar de tus hermanos! –gruño exasperada–. Me aventurare a ir a las mazmorras –soltó de lleno. Ron se crispo.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Estas loca!

– ¡Necesitamos ayudar a Harry! –contesto bastante abrumada.

– ¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?

– ¡Por Merlín! –exclamo en su tonito de sabelotodo– ¡No seas tan torpe!

– Pues no entiendo de que hablas –se le oía molesto y como no estarlo si Hermione no dejaba de tacharlo como idiota. Hermione suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la butaca. Del repentino enojo se había levantado.

– Ron…, esto es serio. Quiero que te calmes.

– Estoy calmado –dijo entre dientes. En su opinión era Hermione quien no dejaba a alegar y enojarse por cosas que no entendía. Se molesto más con ella cuando empezó a escuchar a su estomago hacer extraños soniditos por el hambre.

– ¡Concéntrate! –grito furica.

– ¡Por las barbas de Merlín y todos sus antecesores! ¿Si no me dices como quieres que me entere? –Hermione no le contesto, se limito a mirarle con profundo enfado. Ron se sentía estremecer ante su mirada acusadora–. Esta bien, esta bien. Si se trata de Harry… es… ¿Por todo ese asunto de Luna Lovegood?

– Umm… de cierta forma. Pero no –desvió la mirada. No se sentía segura de revelarle a Ron quien era realmente el que le gustaba a Harry.

– Creí que le gustaba Cho Chang.

– A Cho Chang le gusta Harry. Basta con ver como le coquetea.

– ¿Qué hacemos hablando de la vida amorosa de Harry? –dijo mostrando su incomodidad.

– Guarda la calma –ordeno–. Quizás… No, estoy completamente segura de que te enfadaras. Te pido que no pienses en ti, piensa en Harry. Sospecho… que a Harry… bueno, esto es difícil –movía los pies constantemente y no miraba a la cara a Ron.

– Dilo de una vez –le embriagaba una sensación de preocupación, esperaba fervientemente que lo que Hermione tuviera por decir no fuera nada malo pero a juzgar por su nerviosismo no debía ser una noticia muy agradable.

– Le gusta Draco Malfoy –dijo tan rápido que las palabras sonaron pegadas. A pesar de eso; Ron pudo escuchar a la perfección.

La sala común parecía se encontraba tan vacía que solo era adornada con un molesto silencio sepulcral.

– ¿Harry… y el hurón? ¿El orgulloso pura sangre? ¿El mismo Draco-soy-mejor-que-tú-Malfoy? ¿Ese mismo que insulta a mi familia cada que tiene la oportunidad? ¡No juegues con eso, Hermione! –termino gritando colérico. La sola idea era repugnante. No podía siquiera imaginarse a Harry en brazos de… esa cosa –. Te jactas de ser la cerebrito pero lo que dices es ridículo. ¿Harry enamorado de Malfoy? Oh, espera, espera. Esto es oro –dijo entre carcajadas–. Imaginate un día después de su cita con los papis de Malfoy. Agarraditos de las manos y Harry diciendo: Gracias por invitarme a cenar en su casa querido suegro. Aprecio tanto el gesto –Ron hacia una imitación pésima de la voz de Harry. Le hacia sonar ridículo–. ha sido usted muy generoso en invitar también a sus amigos _mortifagos_ –paro de hacer esa molesta voz– ¡Suena tan ilógico decirlo como lo es pensarlo!

– ¡Sabia que no contaría contigo! –se paro tan rápido que Ron no pudo hacer nada por detenerla. Cuando reacciono, Hermione ya se había ido por el agujero del retrato.

La chica, presa del enojo camino enfurruñada directo a las mazmorras, guiándose por unos estudiantes que se dirigían ahí muy por delante de ella. Seguiría con su plan aunque no tuviera la ayuda de Ron. Bien. No lo necesitaba. Pacientemente soporto los insultos de los Slytherin que afortunadamente eran de grados menores y estos no sacan la varita para lanzarle algún maleficio. Sabiendo a la perfección que estar ahí era echarse al matadero continuo parada, esperando pacientemente a que se apareciera Draco Malfoy.

Paso una hora. Y seguía sin aparecerse.

Paso una hora y media. Ni señal de Malfoy.

Pasaron dos horas. Hermione estaba harta de tener que fingir que no le afectaban los comentarios tales como: «Asquerosa sangre sucia». Hasta el momento tuvo que ingeniárselas para repeler varios maleficios. Se hecho a andar fuera de las mazmorras; directo a la enfermería. Esperar inútilmente a Malfoy no fue uno de sus mejores planes y seria mejor gastar el tiempo en algo productivo como visitar a Harry en la enfermería. «Debe de estar muy aburrido» se dijo al recordar el tiempo que paso en la enfermería cuando en segundo curso puso por error un pelo de gato en la poción multijugos.

Doblo algunos pasillos y subió escaleras hasta llegar a su destino. Se detuvo antes de entrar porque al parecer; Harry tenía visitas.

– Pudo haber pasado a mayores… debes cuidarte más –murmuro una vocecilla proveniente de atrás de la puerta. Hermione pego oreja sintiéndose una especie de chismosa –. Me tienes preocupado, has pasado muchos días en este repugnante lugar

«No puede ser…», poco a poco abrió la puerta, sin hacer ruido. Ahí, sentado en la orilla de la cama de Harry se encontraba Draco Malfoy; hablándole en murmuros y mirándolo con una expresión relajada que jamás en la vida le había visto.

– Cuando te recuperes, podrás sobrevolar el campo de quidditch con tu Saeta de Fuego y como siempre me ganaras el partido –decía con una especie de voz encantadora como si le estuviese contando un cuento a un niño de cinco años–. Atraparas la snitch segundos antes que yo. Como siempre. Todos lo malditos Gryffindor te vitorearan y estaré feliz por ti, en las sombras. Sin que te des cuenta que sonrió por tu triunfo. Tal y como lo he hecho desde primer curso –dejo salir una risita nerviosa. Hermione no se atrevía a entrar y solo veía y escuchaba por lo poco que había abierto la puerta–. Sonara estúpido que lo diga cuando estas dormido y se que no puedes escucharme –levanto la mano y acariciaba uno de los rebeldes mechones de cabello azabache–, pero yo no soy tan valiente como tú.

– Joven Malfoy –Madame Pomfrey salía de su despacho, dispuesta a suministrarle a Harry las pociones correspondientes–. Ha pasado dos horas aquí, Potter se encuentra bien y lo ha comprobado en sus innumerables visitas. Ahora salga, que ya es tarde para que ande por aquí ¿Qué no tiene tarea? –Malfoy se paro a regañadientes de la cama. Harry mostraba signos de que no tardaba en despertar se revolvía quedamente en la cama y eso era sinónimo de que debía largarse.

Hermione corrió a ocultarse justo a tiempo, Malfoy salio por la entrada de la enfermería mirando hacia todas direcciones, comprobando que no hubiere nadie que le viera. Confirmado que estaba completamente sólo se hecho a andar a las mazmorras. Perdiéndose de vista al dar vuelta en un pasillo. Al no sentir peligro, Hermione salio de su escondite y se metió en la enfermería. Harry ya se encontraba despierto y en mejores condiciones.

– Hola Harry, ¿has dormido todo el día?

A Harry aun no se le olvidaba que estaba enojado con ella así que se giro en la cama, dándole la espalda e ignorándola olímpicamente.

– ¿Más visitas? –pregunto Madame Pomfrey a nadie en especial–. Estas no son horas, me temo que solo le daré cinco minutos. Después del plazo debe retirarse señorita Granger –entrego un par de pociones a Harry. No tuvo que decirle cual tomar primero pues el moreno de tanto que las estuvo ingiriendo ya sabía el orden exacto. Dicho eso, regreso a su despacho.

– Harry…

– No quiero hablar contigo –dijo de mala gana, con la voz áspera.

– Se que estas molesto, te entiendo –intentaba razonar con el moreno pero este no hacia más que darle la espalda.

– No me entiendes –la interrumpió– y jamás lo harás. Porque nunca estarás en mi lugar. Tu y… Ron, tarde o temprano terminaran juntos. Ron es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta –Hermione se apeno apareciendo un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Harry dejo de darle la espalda, era inútil que quisiera molestarse con ella. Por el momento era la única a la que le contó todo lo que le agobiaba– Sabes… he tenido un sueño muy agradable.

Hermione, contenta de que Harry le volviera a hablar normalmente le sonrió, seguía visible el sonrojo en su rostro.

– ¿Y de que trataba? –pregunto esperanzada. Por fin un sueño en el que no sufriera y en el que el Señor Tenebroso no fuera participe.

– Soñé que ganaba un partido de quidditch.

* * *

Unas dudas se aclararon y otras surgieron xDD así me las voy a traer en todo el fic (?) Aquí es donde comienza a dar inicio a la siguiente fase (: veamos como le va a Harry-tragedias-Potter. Perdón por tardar en actualizar :I pero la escuela no me daba chance.

¡Reviews bien recibidos! Recuerden que es la única paga que recibo xD

Facebook:


	5. Siempre a tu lado

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, al menos así es como esta rara relación dará comienzo xD

* * *

**Siempre a tu lado**

Por la mañana, Madame Pomfrey dio de alta a Harry. Listo para la primera clase del día: Historia de la magia.

Harry por primera vez se encontraba tan lleno de energía que simplemente no podía dormir justo como lo estaba haciendo Ron. Daba pequeños ronquidos sobre la banca. Hermione no perdía dato del Profesor Binns, con el tintero muy cerca; hacia que la pluma rajara el pergamino velozmente. Por insistencia de Hermione que alegaba: «si nos sentamos muy lejos no puedo escuchar lo que dice», tuvieron que ocupar la primera fila. Junto a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

Después de ver lo que hacían sus compañeros de la primera fila decidió echar un vistazo a los de atrás. La clase era compartida con los de la casa Slytherin que no realizaban cosas muy distintas a los de Gryffindor. La mayoría dormía y la minoría que no descansaba eran un grupo de chicas que platicaban entre ellas enseñándose una revista; todo en susurros de los que no se percataba el profesor Binns.

Dejo de prestar atención al grupito de chicas para fijar la mirada esmeralda en unas orbes plateadas que observaban con atención al profesor, cada tanto escribía un apunte. Las únicas plumas que se escuchaban rasgar el pergamino eran las de Hermione y Draco. Por lo que notaba; sólo ellos prestaban la debida atención. Harry tuvo el impulso de tomar la pluma y ponerse a escribir. Cosa que no hacia en esa materia desde primer año.

— Ya era hora que dejaras de ser tan holgazán como Ron —le murmuro. Harry no supo si interpretarlo como un halago o un regaño. Prefirió no contestar y hacer el desmesurado esfuerzo de tomar notas.

Media hora de clase y a Harry se le hacia el tiempo eterno. Dejo de escribir después de los primeros diez minutos, sólo se dedicaba a fingir que escuchaba y divagar en trivialidades. Minuto tras minuto podía escuchar el incesante tic-tac de un reloj de pared ubicado al fondo. Tal era su aburrimiento que se dedico a hacer rayones sin sentido, llego un momento en el que escribía consecutivamente «Harry Potter y…» sin atreverse a completar la frase con el otro nombre.

— Sólo te faltan los corazoncitos —murmuro una traviesa vocecilla a su lado derecho.

— ¡Hermione! —grito exaltado; dando un brinco del susto al tiempo que Ron soltaba un ruidoso ronquido y despertaba alarmado. Cayendo ambos de sopetón contra el piso. Tras la caída, el pergamino totalmente en blanco de Ron dio a dar cercas del profesor Binns (si tuviera pies hubiese caído junto a estos).

— ¡Potter, «Welby»! —gruño el fantasma, que si no fuera porque es de un azul transparentozo se hubiera puesto rojo de la furia—. ¡Con la profesora McGonagall! ¡Inmediatamente…!

Harry y Ron tomaron sus posesiones mientras Hermione les lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria. Antes de salir pudieron escuchar perfectamente las burlas de los Slytherin y como Binns, bastante quejumbroso les decía que en su época de estudiante las cosas no eran así.

— ¡Compañero, explícame que sucedió! —dijo molesto, pero se podía notar un dejo de somnolencia en su voz. Se tallaba los ojos aun adormilado.

Harry hizo memoria de los últimos cinco minutos. Él aburrido…, él aun aburrido…, se puso a hacer rayones. Escribir su nombre junto con el de… Enrojeció instantáneamente. Que Hermione le viera haciende semejante vergüenza le erizo los vellos, desde los del brazo hasta los del cuello.

— Eh…, Hermione me regaño por no prestar atención y yo me asuste —mintió. No era del todo mentira lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

— ¿Y por que te asustaste nos darán un buen castigo? ¡Vaya injusticia! ¡Debió haber mandado a Hermione! —Ron refunfuño todo el camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall en un par de ocasiones mencionaba que Angelina Johnson se molestaría si incumplía sus obligaciones con las practicas de quidditch por tener que acudir al castigo. Harry se sentía enfurecer cada que lo decía, pues le recordaba que él y los gemelos Weasley tenían prohibido volar en escoba.

Tocaron el despacho de la profesora de transformaciones y con un «adelante» les indico que pasaran.

La larguirucha y delgada figura de la profesora McGonagall se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, con gafas puestas y un pergamino entre manos. Algunos otros desparramados ordenadamente frente a ella. Sus profundos ojos se movían de un lado a otro en toda la extensión del pliego. Harry se quedo muy quieto al entrar. Ron cerró la puerta tan despacio que no hizo ruido alguno.

— ¿Se puede saber —dijo con un tono severo— a que se debe su visita? Tengo entendido que deberían estar en clase de Historia de la magia.

— Binns nos mando aquí.

— Profesor Binns —corrigió—. El respeto ante todo, señor Weasley.

— El profesor Binns… nos mando con usted —contesto Ron. Fijaba la vista en algún punto de la estantería que se encontraba al fondo, repleta de libros que lucían muy antiguos.

— ¿Weasley, debo repetir la pregunta? —Harry trago saliva, armándose de su valor Gryffindor pues estaba claro que a Ron no se le veía la intención de querer hablar.

— Ron se quedo dormido —el aludido le dedico una mirada enfurruñada, movió la boca pero de ella no salio sonido alguno, con palabras mudas Harry pudo leer que le decía «soplón».

La mujer despego la vista del pergamino y miro a Harry, esperando a que éste siguiera hablando. Pero como no ocurrió tuvo que ser ella quien hablara. Con un gesto cansino se masajeo la cien, retirándose los lentes.

— ¿Potter, es usted la escolta personal del señor Weasley? Yo lo veo muy capaz de poder llegar solo —Harry se ruborizo de la vergüenza.

— Yo… —intentaba maquinar que decirle y que no sonara tan ridículo pero no encontraba las palabras indicadas—. Hermione me asusto cuando estaba algo… distraído.

Ron bufo pues sabía que no castigarían a Harry solo por estar distraído. En cambio el tendría que soportar las quejas de Angelina Johnson y el castigo que le impusieran.

— Muy bien. Señor Weasley, discutiremos su reprimenda.

Harry no sabía que hacer o decir, así que opto por guardar silencio y escudriñar el despacho. Era amplio y acogedor, la chimenea de junto centellaba fugaces llamas enardecientes. Enfoco su atención en la cantidad considerable de pergaminos que se encontraban en el escritorio. ¿Seria información para la Orden del Fénix?

— Potter —le llamo la mayor—. No veo necesario que siga permaneciendo aquí. Puede retirarse —Harry le hecho una ultima mirada a los pergaminos y después a Ron quien se veía abatido. Salio del despacho agradecido por no haber sido castigado, pero, a la vez se sentía culpable pues sino fuera porque se espanto Ron no habría sido descubierto tirando una siesta matutina.

Harry camino en dirección a las afueras del castillo para poner ir al invernadero 3 pues ahí se impartirían las clases de Herbologia. Estaba seguro de que Hermione transporto sus cosas junto con ella. Los pasillos estaban arremolinados de alumnos de Ravenclaw que se dirigían a su siguiente clase. No logro divisar a Luna Lovegood pero al prestar más atención se percato que eran de sexto curso.

— ¡Potter! —mascullo una voz a sus espaldas. Por un momento Harry creyó que se trataba de McGonagall que había recapacitado y le siguió para imponerle un muy merecido castigo—. _¡Potter, Potter! ¡Potter el ciego que además de ciego es sordo! _—canturreo la chillona voz. Harry se giro molesto, se lamento al instante pues no vio a nadie y casi por instinto levanto la mirada hacia arriba. Allí, flotando con aire despreocupado se encontraba Pevees, _el poltergeist_ sosteniendo un caldero humeante. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pues Pevees lo ladeo y una espesa y asquerosa mezcla de un color verdoso le cayó de lleno a la cara.

Unos cuantos alumnos de la casa Hufflepuff corrían por la extensión del pasillo hasta llegar a Harry.

— ¡Potter, lo siento! —exclamo uno, se le oía abrumado. Pevees se destornillaba de risa.

— Pevees entro al aula de pociones y se escabullo con el primer caldero que tuvo a su alcance, le hemos estado persiguiendo. ¡Pero es demasiado rápido! —explico Ernie McMillian, prefecto de Hufflepuff. Harry se quitaba con las manos la desagradable sustancia, era pegajosa y tenía un desagradable olor. Si Snape supiera que la poción había terminado embarrada en la cara de Harry Potter, seguramente le daría 10 puntos a Hufflepuff y otros 10 a Pevees, si fuera posible claro esta.

— No es nada… —susurro Harry. Aunque hubiese preferido no haber hablado pues en los labios también tenia embarrada la espesa sustancia y su sabor era aun más repugnante que el olor. La cierto era que se encontraba muy molesto y las pedorretas que hacia Pevees no aminoraban su enojo.

— De verdad que lo siento, Potter —dijo el alumno que anteriormente había llegado disculpándose. Harry no tenía idea de quien era—. ¿Te duele mucho? Podemos acompañarte a la enfermería.

Harry no comprendía porque le miraban tan preocupados, al fin y al cabo solo era una sustancia pegajosa y no le había hecho daño alguno. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle y descarto lo anteriormente dicho. Recordó que esa sustancia era una poción y por lo tanto debería tener algún efecto este bien o mal hecha.

— Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería —le comunico Ernie—. Ustedes, regresen al aula. —el resto de los alumnos le hicieron caso y se perdieron por el pasillo.

Echaron a andar por los corredores pues la enfermería se ubica en el tercer piso y ellos estaban en el primero. Pevees también les seguía, continuaba cantando la molesta cancioncilla a la cual le agrego algo mas: «_¡Potter el ciego que además de ciego es sordo y además de sordo es llorón!_»

Harry no comprendió el porque llorón pero al sentir que la vista se le nublaba paso los dedos por sus parpados y pudo darse que cuenta que, efectivamente; lloraba a cantaros. Las lágrimas no cedían por más que cerrara y abriera los ojos.

Cuando pisaron la enfermería Madame Pomfrey salio de su despacho cuan rayo, directo hacia Harry. Pevees, aburrido y evitando cualquier clase de queja de la enfermera huyo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿De nuevo aquí, Potter? ¿A que se debe esta vez? —le tomo del codo y lo obligo a sentarse en la cama más cercana. La enfermería se encontraba vacía. Madame Pomfrey lucia preocupada y sus motivos tenia pues en esos años el alumno que más le visitaba era Harry Potter y no precisamente para saludar. Seria agradable que fuera por síntomas menores como gripe, pero no, siempre iba con peligro de muerte, con desgracias mayores o casi en la inconciencia.

— Pevees le derramo en la cara una poción mal hecha —hablo Ernie McMillian.

— ¿Se puede saber que clase de poción era?

— Sí. Se suponía que debía ser un elixir para provocar euforia.

— Eso explica porque Potter no para de llorar. Lo hicieron todo al revés.

Harry comenzó a preguntarse seriamente porque las peores cosas le pasaban a él. Esperaba que los efectos no duraran mucho. Sólo imaginarse estar llorando sin parar y en clases con Severus Snape o peor aun con Dolores Umbridge le causaba una sensación de revoltura en el estomago y no quería ni pensar en las humillaciones que ellos le harían pasar. Madame Pomfrey se retiro a buscar una contra poción murmurando entre dientes lo descuidada que era la juventud de ahora.

— ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo? —pregunto. Buscando con la mirada algún espejo. Lo encontró del otro lado de la enfermería y se paro decidido para ver que tan maltrecho se encontraba.

— Bueno… te has visto de mejor manera en otras… veces —murmuro sin saber muy bien que contestar.

Harry pego el grito al posarse frente al espejo. Su aspecto era espantoso. Las mejillas le ardían de un intenso carmín, a pesar de ser de tez morena su nariz estaba tan roja como si tuviera la peor de las gripes. Los ojos eran lo peor. Usualmente tenían ese brillo y color esmeralda, idénticos a los de su madre, como se lo recordaban constantemente. Ahora, estaban tan hinchados y húmedos que no se lograba a ver el verde en ellos sino un profundo color rojizo. Esos no eran los ojos de Lily Evans eran las rubíes escarlata de Voldemort.

Sintió unas terribles punzadas justo en la cicatriz con forma de rayo. Le hacían perder la noción y el racionalismo. No podía pensar algo que no fuera en como deshacerse de ese horrible color.

Por instinto se cubrió los ojos, apretujando fuertemente pues le dolía a sobremanera y que las gotas saladas siguieran brotando le causaba una inmensa frustración.

— Vamos… no es para tanto, en un momento Madame Pomfrey regresara con la contra poción —intento animarlo.

— ¡No!, ¡No! —repetía Harry. No escucho lo que McMillian decía. Poco le importaba, él jamás comprendería el dolor, temor y vació que le causaba ver ese color en sus propios ojos, en su propio rostro. Él no era Lord Voldemort, no, no lo era—. Soy Harry Potter —dijo horrorizado—. Soy Harry Potter. ¡YO SOY HARRY POTTER!

Ernie McMillian retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, espantado del aspecto tan lúgubre de Harry quien parecía estar entrando en una crisis de histeria. La presión en el ambiente se estaba haciendo cada vez más densa y sentía como le faltaba el aire. Como si la magia de Harry estuviera contaminando el oxigeno con el peor de los venenos.

— ¡Potter! —grito escandalizada la enfermera tras salir del despacho—. ¡Santo cielo! —exclamo.

— ¡No le hice nada! —se defendió—. Se puso así al verse al espejo. No…, no se que le pasa.

— Yo no soy él, yo no soy él —repetía una y otra vez. Rasgándose el rostro. Unas gotas rojizas cayeron en las baldosas. Madame Pomfrey las identifico como sangre.

Harry comenzaba a escuchar cada vez menos a las dos personas que le acompañaban en la enfermería. Entre las punzadas, el dolor, la crisis emocional y sus propios gritos le era difícil siquiera pensar o prestar atención a los gritos de Madame Pomfrey quien decidida hacia un esfuerzo desmesurado por acercarse a Harry. Se rindió tras la cuarta vez que una barrera junto con una fuerte corriente de aire le hacía retroceder a la fuerza.

«…a Dumbledore». Alcanzo a oír. Unos pasos apresurados salieron del lugar y se escucho el seco sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Harry sintió una profunda ira y un irremediable vació en su interior. Le desagradaba escuchar ese nombre, le repudiaba inmensamente como si fueran sentimientos ajenos. En su cuerpo no había ni una pizca de dolor a pesar de que se sentía enardecer.

Madame Pomfrey no podía acercarse al cuerpo de Harry, que se encontraba hincado en el suelo. Aun con las manos cubriendo la totalidad de su rostro, las cuales ya se teñían de carmín.

El tiempo se volvía eterno y minuto tras minuto la enfermera chillaba de impotencia. Sólo podía quedarse parada, contemplado de las peores escenas que haya visto en su vida. Ese niño no se merecía sufrir tanto, ya tenía suficiente dolor y carga sobre su espalda. No era justo.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par al ser pateadas con fuerza. Madame Pomfrey miro con alivio. Temblaba tanto que por más que lo intentaba no lograba articular palabras.

— ¡Potter! —dijo una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras— ¡¿Cómo dejo que pasara esto, maldita incompetente? —le grito groseramente a la mujer que lucia aterrada.

— Malfoy, no permití que viniera para que insultara al personal —regaño Albus Dumbledore.

— ¡Cállese estúpido vejete! ¡Haga algo! —gruño en respuesta—. ¿Qué no ve que Potter esta sufriendo?

Dumbledore miro a Harry con aparente calma pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

— Es inútil que yo pueda lograr algo en este caso —sentencio.

— ¡¿Qué? —contesto alterado— ¿Inútil?, ¿INÚTIL? —veía a Dumbledore con la mirada desorbitada—. ¡No me joda!

— Esos modales, joven Malfoy. —el anciano paso los brazos por detrás de su espalda. Con un gesto altivo le hecho un vistazo de reojo a Harry, quien ya se retorcía en suelo chillando; «No soy él».

— ¿Modales? ¡No me vega con esta estupidez!, ¡SOY UN MAFOY, HE VIVIDO DE LOS MODALES TODA MI VIDA! ¿Y SABE QUE? —se poso frente a Dumbledore. Su rostro paliducho se encontraba rojo de la ira—. ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo y por darle el gusto al muchacho camino un metro hasta que una barrera —la cual segundos antes era transparente— se hizo visible, era de un color rojizo. El campo lo empujo con gran fuerza haciéndole estrellarse con la pared, dejando la silueta del anciano marcada en esta. Madame Pomfrey ahogo un grito. La barrera rojiza volvió a desaparecer, pero no significaba que no siguiera presente. Draco Malfoy se quedo estupefacto. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

— ¡Potter! ¡Maldición Potter, reacciona!

— Es inútil que yo intente acercarme —musito el anciano, adolorido—. Deberías intentarlo tú —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. De preferencia más calmado, no puedes ayudar a nadie si sigues gritando como lo estas haciendo.

Draco le observo, avergonzado por lo que haría pero poco le importaba si eso ayudaba a que Harry se calmara.

— Potter —llamo. La voz se le oía tensa.

— Tranquilízate —le alentó Dumbledore.

— Potter, vine a ayudarte… —dio un paso inseguro y al no ocurrir nada se atrevió a dar unos cuantos más—, se que soy la ultima persona de la que aceptarías ayuda —la barrera se hizo visible como anteriormente había pasado y tanto Dumbledore como Malfoy supieron que no estaba funcionando.

— Esfuérzate más —le dijo Dumbledore cuando Malfoy giro a verlo con expresión dudosa.

Draco sabia que si quería que funcionara tenia que esforzaste más y que no importara cuan ridículo y humillante sonara lo que dijera, debía hacerlo. Ya no le cabía la menor duda. No creía que Madame Pomfrey la cual se encontraba tiesa como estatua o Dumbledore que no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos se atrevieran a divulgar lo ocurrido.

— _Harry_ —susurro con una tranquila vocecilla.

Harry pareció reaccionar pues paro de moverse y un incomodo silencio reino la enfermería. Malfoy al percatarse se animo a continuar.

— _Harry_, soy yo. Draco Malfoy —frente a el se encontraba la imponente barrera y se atrevió a levantar una mano, intentando atravesarla. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que, efectivamente, logro pasar el campo sin salir expulsado hasta la pared—. Quiero decirte que…, me gustaría conocerte más. No soy la persona más amigable y me será muy difícil soportar a tus amig…, bueno, tu me entiendes, a_ esos_ —dijo haciendo referencia a la considerable cantidad de sangre sucias con los que se juntaba Harry—. Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo nuevamente.

Harry, quedamente fue apartando las manos de su húmedo rostro. Ya tenía a Draco frente a él, que le miro espantado al ver la cara del moreno. Llena de profundos rasguños por los que escurrían sangre y lágrimas que no paraban de brotar, especialmente ese par de rubíes escarlata que le miraban con expectación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —susurro más para si mismo. Toda la seguridad con la que había llegado se le derrumbo al verle—. _Harry_… ¡Oh _Harry_! —chillo sin poder contenerse, los ojos se le dilataron y por inercia se lanzo a abrazarle dejando de un lado el orgullo Malfoy.

La barrera desapareció en totalidad y el ambiente dejo de sentirse tan denso y asfixiante.

— ¿Draco…? —murmuro quedamente. Con la vista desenfocada intentaba visualizar al rubio pero lo único que lograba divisar eran manchas borrosas. El vació en el que se encontraba sumergido se hacia más lejano y volvía a pisar pie en la realidad.

— Aquí estoy… —apretó más el agarre.

— No me odies… yo no soy él —Draco no comprendió pero asintió y deposito un beso en su frente.

— No te odio, jamás lo hice.

— Ya no puedo… —los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco—, prométeme que no me dejaras solo.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar que.

El cuerpo de Harry perdió fuerza y cayo en la inconciencia.

— ¡Harry! —gritaron un par de voces en coro al entrar acelerados por el umbral de la puerta. Draco les miro desinteresado.

— ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de él, Malfoy! —refunfuño Ron Weasley quien se veía furico al contemplar el estado de su amigo y más al estar en brazos de una de las personas que mes repudiaba.

— ¡Ron, compórtate! —regaño Hermione Granger—. ¡Ay, mamá! —exclamo al ver el cuerpo de Harry en tan mal estado.

— Dejen de hacer escándalo —dijo una potente voz. Madame Pomfrey se paro frente al par de chicos que aun se encontraban en el suelo. Aun temblaba pero era hora de que hiciera lo mejor que sabia hacer; curar—. Albus, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que Potter debe ser transferido inmediatamente a San Mungo.

— Si fuera otra persona, seria lo más lógico. Pero, debo decir que tratándose de Harry Potter lo mejor para él es quedarse en Hogwarts se que cuidaran muy bien de él —dirigió una mirada confianzuda a los muchachos y se retiro a paso veloz haciendo volar su túnica con un ligero frufru. Draco pudo percatarse que el viejo en ningún momento miro a Harry.

— Ese maldito… —susurro ceñudo.

Las siguientes horas fueron un martirio para Ron, Hermione y Draco pues Madame Pomfrey los obligo a salir de la enfermería para poder curar a Harry. Ron no dejaba de alegar que Malfoy era el culpable de todo y Hermione harta de la situación había optado por ignóralo tal y como lo hacia Malfoy. Ahora esperaban en el pasillo con aire taciturno.

— ¿Weasley, quieres cerrar tu maldita boca? Digo, se completamente que tienes la inteligencia de un troll pero al menos esfuérzate por evolucionar a ser humano.

— ¡Pues deberías largarte! Sabes de sobra que no nos agradas a ninguno de los tres.

Hermione tosió disimuladamente pues ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que hacia Malfoy ahí.

— Ustedes dos —dijo con calma—, no son nada para mí. Pero lo son para _Harry_, él los adora y por eso debo soportarlos —miro a ambos fijamente. Su voz era mucho más arrogante que de costumbre—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia me voy a separar de _Harry_ así tenga que juntarme con… sus amigos. Entonces, empecemos de cero. Mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Chaaan chaaaan 8D debo decir que me costo algo de tiempo escribir desde que Harry se vio en el espejo hasta el final del cap e_e este chamaquito y sus dramas. Espero disfrutaran el cap y ya se que me paso con Harry xD le hago la vida bien miserable pero necesitaba que ocurriera algo así para que Draco se animara a acercársele que sino seguiría de stalker en las sombras (?).

¡Espero leer sus comentarios!

O les torturo y no actualizo en un buen —amenaza— xD


	6. Promesa silenciosa

No me culpen por tardar en actualizar, abajo se los explico.

Disfruten el cap :)

* * *

**Promesa silenciosa**

Desde el "incidente" como le llamaban Ron y Hermione para no referirse a Harry y que los demás alumnos cuchichearan y quisieran fisgonear sus comentarios, habían tenido que soportar la atención de mucha gente. Cosa que a Hermione no le agradaba y a Ron le fascinaba aunque la causa de todo eso fuera: ¿Qué tenía Harry Potter? Nadie se tragaba la poco convincente excusa de Hermione, «está enfermo de algo rarísimo.»

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! —mascullo con fastidio. Caminaba junto a Hermione rumbo a la clase de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall.

— Creí que te gustaba la atención.

— No me refiero a eso —contesto—. Sabes de quien hablo.

— Oh —dijo fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Te refieres a él? –señalo hacia el frente. Draco Malfoy intimidaba a unos cuantos alumnos de primer curso en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle. Ron siguió la dirección a la que señalaba su amiga y bufo al enfocar una cabellera rubio platino.

— Te estas tomando esto muy a la ligera. ¿No se supone que eres prefecta? ¡Ve y páralo! —si a alguien detestaba Ron Weasley era a Draco Malfoy. Tenía razones bastante fuertes que lo fundamentaban. Y aún más estas últimas dos semanas en las que su orgullo se había visto pisoteado constantemente y si no fuera porque Hermione se lo impedía ya hubiera soltado un buen derechazo a la cara paliducha de Malfoy. Quizá así tuviera más color.

Teniendo a Malfoy no muy lejos de donde se encontraba le hacía recordar algunos de los acontecimientos sucedidos desde que el maldito niño rico había dicho aquello con tanto ímpetu; «Bajo ninguna circunstancia me voy a separar de _Harry_ así tenga que juntarme con… sus amigos.» Ron se quedó boquiabierto y Hermione no parecía sorprenderse por lo dicho más bien se asombraba más de la seriedad y decisión con la que Malfoy lo decía.

Desde ahí. Desde ese ruin momento, Ron tuvo que soportar —a regañadientes— la compañía de Draco Malfoy. No era sencillo pues al desgraciado le encantaba la atención, incluso más que a él. Ron siempre la había querido en cambio Malfoy siempre la tuvo por el hecho de ser un Malfoy. Vaya la redundancia.

— «Weaslette», hoy no vayas a la enfermería —dijo con aire superior—. De tanto que vas seguro le pegas tus pulgas a _Harry_.

— ¡Potter! ¡Es Potter para ti! —refunfuño a gritos.

O la vez en la que quiso apartarlo de Hermione y le salió el tiro por la culata.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué dejas que se siente contigo? —alego al entrar a la biblioteca y se encontró con Hermione en la mesa que ocupaba usualmente, solo que esta vez, junto a Malfoy. Ambos atentos a los libros que cada uno traía. Pero a ojos de Ron eso era una vil traición.

— ¿Conoces la ubicación de la biblioteca? Vaya, debieron impregnarla de olor a queso para que así las ratas dieran con ella.

Hermione permaneció impasible, con la nariz entre los libros sin poner atención a la riña que se formaba. Ron, quien estaba rojo de la ira; levanto el puño para estamparle un golpe a Malfoy. Cosa que Madame Pince evito. Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver como se llevaba a Ron directo a un castigo.

— Provocar a alguien para que le reprendan es un acto muy sucio —susurro, pues ella si respetaba las normas de la biblioteca. Cerró los libros y con un movimiento de varita los devolvió al estante al que pertenecían.

Malfoy la vio retirarse y supo que había metido la pata, nuevamente. Esperaba que cuando Harry despertara no le regañase por todo el caos que estaba provocando en su vida. Pues, a decir verdad, para pasar el rato se entretenía haciendo que castigaran a la comadreja por cualquier tontería. Desde inundar el baño de los chicos hasta fastidiar a Ron llevándolo al punto de que quisiera golpearlo. Curiosamente siempre había un profesor cerca, eso, o Malfoy era lo suficientemente capaz para enfurecer a Ron en segundos justo cuando veía pasar a alguna autoridad. Y el otro entretenimiento era sangre-sucia-Granger, a la cual provocaba corrigiéndole errores, haciéndole ver datos de los que no se había percatado y repetirle que en pociones no basta con memorizarte el libro al derecho y al revés.

¿Qué tal la vez en que Ron intento —por petición de Hermione— tolerar a Draco Malfoy?

— Mira, sé que… intentas ser amigo de Harry. Lo cual, en lo personal, creo que es un plan malévolo para torturarlo —dijo seguro—. Hermione se está comportando demasiado ciega, pero yo no. Así que… te tolerare. Sí, eso. El tiempo suficiente en el que pueda probar lo que digo —Draco le miraba petulante y burlón con una sonrisilla socarrona en sus delgados y finos labios, y sin decirle nada dio media vuelta y hecho a andar—. ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? —dijo para si mismo—. Oh no, tú no te vas… —Ron soltó unas palabrotas y hecho a correr tras de él, deteniéndole y sujetándole fuertemente del brazo—. ¡Escúchame estúpido hurón! —pudo percatarse que el brazo de Malfoy era muy delgado, demasiado para tratarse de un hombre.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡No ves que me dejas impregnado tu maldito olor a pobre! —dio un fuerte manotazo a la mano de Ron y se retiró. Dejándolo boquiabierto, no por las palabras degradantes que escupió sino porque lo que se suponía debió haber sido un fuerte golpe, ni cosquillas le causo. Estaba seguro que Hermione golpearía mucho más fuerte y lo había comprobado en un par de ocasiones en las que le hacia enfadar y esta le daba un derechazo en el hombro.

Cuando llego a la sala común de Gryffindor visualizo a la castaña en una de las butacas, platicando enérgicamente con Ginny y otras chicas del mismo curso que su hermana. Se encontraba decidido a hallarle una debilidad al único heredero de los Malfoy, si las cosas resultaban como sospechaba quizá tendría una posibilidad de humillarle tal y como ese maldito le humillaba casi todos los días de la semana.

— Hermione —le llamo a lo lejos lo suficientemente recio para que le escuchara. Ella y todas las chicas giraron a verle. Fue incomodo pero Hermione comprendió que no se quería acercar así que comprensiva se paró y fue hacia él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto impaciente pues la platica en la que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba sumergida era muy entretenida. Cosas que no podía conversar con varones y no muy para su suerte sus mejores amigos eran hombres.

— Oye… en tercer curso. ¿Recuerdas cuando golpeaste a Malfoy? —Hermione le miro curiosa y asintió, de pronto, cambio de expresión.

— ¡¿Golpeaste a Malfoy? —dijo colérica.

— ¡No! Bueno, las ganas me sobran —acepto—. Pero no, no lo golpee —la chica se calmó y le miraba fijamente, esperando a que comenzara a explicarse—. Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Lo notaste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que si lo notaste… ese "detalle." —puso especial énfasis en lo ultimo.

— ¿Qué detalle? —repitió fastidiada porque Ron no se diera a entender como debería.

— ¡No me hagas decirlo! —dijo avergonzado pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo casi imperceptible pero por la poca distancia que tenia de Hermione, ésta se pudo dar cuenta.

— ¡Por Morgana, Ron! Entonces explícate, no soy Trelawney para intentar adivinar —dijo sarcástica cosa que causo que Ron se ofendiera.

— ¡Pega como niña! —exclamo abochornado.

Hermione se lo tomo en serio y regreso su mente al momento en el que le había dado un fuerte derechazo en la cara a Draco Malfoy. Su piel era muy suave y nívea, y la mejilla al instante se le volvió de un intenso carmín a causa del golpe. Cuando no pudo contener su rabia y le pego, jamás creyó la facilidad con la que Malfoy salía despedido hacia atrás, o ella era muy fuerte o Malfoy muy débil. Lo cual solo podía significar que era muy delgado y que por falta de más peso no se pudo sostener firmemente. También que era frágil y de poca resistencia.

— ¡Ah! —exclamo al enlazar todo—. ¿Y dices que no lo golpeaste? —pregunto queriendo reconfirmar aquello. ¿Sino de que forma lo sabría?

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo golpee! Es más, intente conversar con él y decirle que hare el esfuerzo por tolerarlo. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me dio la espalda y se fue con esa cara de altivez que tiene! Lo detuve para que me escuchara —contaba furicamente—. ¿Y sabes que me dijo? ¡Que no lo tocara porque le impregno mi olor a pobre! ¡Ese maldito mal parido! —termino gritando lo sucedido y casi la mayoría de los presentes le miraron interesados.

— ¡Ron, baja la voz! —regaño.

— ¡Estoy harto del hurón! ¿Qué es tan difícil entenderlo?

— ¡Lo sé! —le dijo con el mismo tono— ¡Sé que es desesperante! ¿Crees que yo lo aguanto? —Ron asintió— Vaya, pues no te has fijado como es conmigo.

Por la mente de Hermione paso una de las veces en las que intento entablar conversación con Malfoy.

— Hola Malfoy —saludo al encontrárselo en la biblioteca. No había muchos alumnos y los que estaban no les prestaban atención. El aludido le miro con aversión.

— ¿Quién te crees para dirigirme la palabra? Asquerosa _sangre sucia_ —mascullo al tomar sus libros y dejar con la palabra en la boca a Hermione.

— Entonces… ¿tampoco te agrada? —pregunto dudoso—. ¡Pero los he visto juntos en la biblioteca!

— ¡No me habla! —aclaro—. Va y se sienta junto a mí, pero no me ve y no me dirige la palabra. ¡Es insoportable! —se quejó. Ya que en eso estaban no dudaría en desahogar toda la frustración que se había estado guardando hasta entonces—. ¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto —uso un tono irónico—. Sólo me habla para decirme que tuve un error ortográfico espantoso o que un dato está mal y poco completado. ¡¿Quién se cree? —a Ron se le ilumino el rostro pues Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él aunque sus razones fueran muy ñoñas.

— ¡Es lo que intento decir! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo mandamos al diablo? —no comprendía porque Hermione se negaba a aceptar pues cada que Ron lo proponía, negaba con la cabeza y le cambiaba el tema. Esta vez fue diferente pues la castaña se veía dispuesta a responder.

— Por Harry —murmuro secamente. Se dio la vuelta pero ya no regreso con el resto de las chicas; se fue directo a su dormitorio.

Y allí estaba. No muy lejos de ellos abusando del poder que se le concierne por ser prefecto, su pesadilla en persona desde hace dos semanas: Draco Malfoy.

— Como aborrezco a ese maldito hurón.

Hermione suspiro abatida. Por más que intentaba comprender a Malfoy, simplemente no podía. Si quería ser su amigo ¿Por qué no se esforzaba? Al contrario sólo causo que los chismes incrementaran y humillarles tanto como le era posible. Ella quería lograr entender porque ese hombre de cabello rubio platinado, atractivo, adinerado, sangre pura y con posición social le interesaba hacerse amigo de Harry, si desde que tenía memoria lo odiaba tanto como para ser capaz de desearle la muerte.

Poseía unas cuantas teorías.

Una cada vez más descabellada que la otra. Y debía admitir que estaba casi segura que la más loca era la correcta. Desde que Harry le conto sobre sus sueños, lo había estado pensando seriamente. No es posible que Harry sueñe con alguien con propia personalidad, que rechiste y se preocupe por él. Suele pasar en los sueños pero al despertar te das cuenta que fue sólo eso; un sueño.

En cambio a Harry le ocurrió diferente. Al despertar, amanecía con nuevas emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

Su amigo se lo había confirmado. Le gustaba Draco Malfoy.

Lo que le llevaba al final del túnel.

¿Draco Malfoy le correspondía a Harry?

Quizá por eso se quería acercar a él y comenzó a hacerlo por medio de sueños.

Hermione esbozo una gratificante sonrisa en sus labios. Dio con la respuesta, y ahora tenía un arma contra Malfoy.

— Estorban mi camino —mascullo, empujando a Ron Weasley con un grueso libro de transformaciones pues no lo consideraba como alguien digno de siquiera ser tocado por un Malfoy.

— ¡Ah, no de nuevo pedazo de imbécil! —gritoneo con la intención de pescarlo por la túnica. En su camino se interpusieron Crabbe y Goyle, el par de mastodontes que le resguardaban.

— Ni lo pienses —dijo Crabbe con una cara de sadismo.

— ¡Hazte a un lado! —le ordeno molesto, pero éste no cedió y Ron sólo podía ver la espalda de ese pequeño engreído— ¡Malfoy, da la cara estúpido cobarde!

— ¡Ron, no! Déjalo ir, no vale la pena —lo jalaba hacia atrás de la manga de su túnica. Ron era muy fuerte y de cuerpo larguirucho pero en comparación al par de Slytherin quedaba en desventaja.

Draco continúo su camino seguido por los dos colosales neandertales que le dedicaron una seña grosera al par de Gryffindor. Ron apretaba tan fuerte los puños, conteniendo el coraje que sus manos se tornaron un tanto moradas.

— ¡Se tu secreto! —grito Hermione cuando se encontraban a una distancia prudencial. Draco paro sus pasos por un par de segundos y luego siguió andando.

— ¿Qué secreto? —pregunto Goyle.

— Ninguno. Es una estúpida sangre sucia —corto la conversación. Crabbe y Goyle se intercambiaron miradas tras las espaldas de Malfoy. No le creían pero tampoco eran tan idiotas como para llevarle la contra.

Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos y se sentaron al fondo con Pansy y Blaise quienes ya les reservaban sus lugares. Draco se sentó entre ellos dos.

La única chica del grupo lo escudriño de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su rostro.

— He. ¿Te han hecho enojar? —comento burlona. Con voz baja para que Flitwick no la escuchara cuchichear—. ¿Quién fue el pobre desafortunado?

— El pobre, literalmente —dijo Gregory Goyle con malicia. Crabbe río entre dientes. Blaise, que hasta el momento no prestaba atención a esos dos se metió en la plática.

— ¿Weasley? Vaya, ese y la sangre sucia han estado pegándosele como babosas a Draco. Deben de necesitar a quien seguir, después de todo el inútil de Potter lleva dos semanas muriéndose. Seria algo gratificante que nos hiciera el favor de matarse. —Draco le miro con furia que intento disimular fingiendo que prestaba atención a Flitwick.

— Es Potter, tiene más vidas que el inmundo gato de la sangre sucia —escupió Pansy.

— O una vida por cada Weasley —comento Blaise burlonamente.

— Una vida por cada vez que se le ha escapado el sapo al idiota de Longbottom —volvió a hablar Pansy.

— En ese caso es inmortal —gruño Draco en su defensa. Sus dos amigos le miraron ofendidos por la forma de cortar su diversión.

Los minutos transcurrían y la clase se tornaba cada vez más tediosa pues ese día Flitwick decidió que debían ver teoría. Draco miro de reojo lo que hacían sus compañeros; Pansy se mensajeaba con una de sus amigas por medio de un pergamino encantado; Blaise sí prestaba atención; Crabbe y Goyle sacaban unos panecillos de sus mochilas y los engullían cuan mandriles. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw —la casa con la cual compartían clase. Lo cual el rubio consideraba mejor que tener que compartir clase con Hufflepuff— no hacían cosas muy diferentes de las de Pansy y Blaise.

Los grisáceos ojos de Draco Malfoy se fijaron en la dueña de una larga melena azabache que escribía en la orilla de su pergamino. Hacia exactamente lo mismo que Parkinson. Draco busco con la mirada algún otro pergamino encantado para saber con quien cotilleaba pues dudaba que fuera con Pansy, no tardo en encontrarlo a cinco asientos de ella, se encontraba Marietta Edgecombe la amiga de Cho Chang. A ojos de Draco eran un par de garrapatas molestas. Sin saber porque, sintió ganas de enterarse que se mensajeaban y no es que fuera curiosidad, no, eso nunca. Un Malfoy no es curioso como un ruin Gryffindor, un Malfoy sólo quiere enterarse de lo que hacen los peones. Seres inferiores, para poder mover las riendas a su beneficio. ¿Y porque no? Sacar un poco de entretenimiento.

Sigilosamente levanto su varita y encanto el pergamino que tenia sobre la mesa. Sólo faltaba esperar el momento adecuado para actuar. Afortunadamente por obra del espíritu santo, Flitwick regaño a un alumno de la primera fila y todos giraron a verlo como si toda la clase hubieran prestado atención. Aprovecho el momento para susurrar el mismo encantamiento pero dirigido al pergamino de Chang. Su amiga retardada, miedosa como era ya no escribía en su pergamino y prestaba atención o al menos fingía.

Lo único que faltaba era encantar la pluma para que copiara la caligrafía de Edgecombe, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Cuando el profesor siguió con su clase y algunos volvían a distraerse, en su pergamino apareció la siguiente leyenda:

«_Esto es aburridísimo… ya quisiera estar en el Gran Comedor._»

Draco sonrió con malicia. Imperceptiblemente, alzo su pluma y escribió; «¡Oh, lo sé! Cuanto anhelo estar allí, muero de hambre.» No era muy difícil hacerse pasar por Edgecombe sólo tenia que escribir estupideces y sin muchos modales.

Al instante la respuesta apareció.

«_¿Crees que ya haya salido?_»

Draco no entendió de qué hablaba.

«_¿_De quien hablas?»

_«De Harry, por supuesto.»_

Al leer aquello un calor interior le invadió y no era precisamente uno agradable era uno que le quemaba y le hacia hervir la sangre. ¿Qué si estaría Harry? ¡Eso a ella que le importa! Oh, claro. Es la chica idiota por la que Harry babea.

«_¿_No lo has escuchado ya? ¡¿Pues que has estado haciendo?»

_«¿Que cosa? ¡No me asustes!»_

«A Potter le gustan de pelo rubio y si es platinado mejor, lo leí en corazón de bruja y también se lo oí mencionar a Granger.» Draco rió entre dientes. Burlarse de esa mujer era tan sencillo y le hacia sentir, de cierta forma, superior.

Como era de esperarse la respuesta de Cho Chang tardo en llegar, Draco alzo la cabeza para ver que hacia pero solo estaba allí, quieta y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era su negra cabellera.

_«¿Como las veelas? Note como veía a Fleur Delacour el año pasado. Debo decir que eso es alarmante, pero no nos preocupemos he prestado atención cuando me mira y se que me corresponde. Al menos quiero creer que es así.»_

Draco bufo. ¿Es que la igualada esa no se rendiría? Harry le miraba a él. Draco Malfoy no Cho-chillona-Chang. Y claro que se había dado cuenta, cada vez que Harry entraba al comedor sentía su penetrante mirada esmeralda posarse sobre si. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

«Además… he escuchado a Parkinson decir que Lunática Lovegood en realidad anda con Potter» A Draco no se le ocurrió algo más lógico para alejar a la zorra esa de Harry pero pensándolo bien nada de lo que le escribió era lógico. ¿Harry y Lunática? Sí, claro. ¿Cuál será la siguiente estupidez que diga? ¿Qué un día Weasley será rico?

_«No lo puedo creer…»_ Escribió con una letra más horrenda.

«Lo siento _amiga_, pero Lunática es rubia, ¿no? Encaja con el perfil-para-novia-de-Potter.»

— No. Puede. Ser. —Susurro entrecortadamente Pansy, inclinada para poder leer mejor—. ¿Estas haciendo la mejor broma para la fracasada esa y no me invitas? —Draco se tenso y soltó la pluma por ser cachado in fraganti. El resto no se percato, cosa que le alivio. Pansy al ver lo nervioso que lucia sonrió como señora chismosa —lo cual sí es. Quitando lo señora, claro esta—. ¡Ay por Salazar! —exclamo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo alto que hablo volvió a bajar la tonalidad de la voz de manera que solo lucia que se secreteaba con Draco— ¿Lo haces en serio?

Draco miro a todas direcciones asegurándose que nadie les prestara atención. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a su habitual postura; un Malfoy nunca muestra debilidad.

— Que te importa —puntualizo.

— Vamos Dragón, puedes decírmelo ¿soy tu amiga, no?

— Tú solo quieres un tema interesante con el cual distraerte hoy. Te lo digo desde este momento, Parkinson —dijo con voz firme—. Draco Malfoy no es la diversión de nadie.

Pansy hizo una mueca graciosa, arrugando la frente, inflando las mejillas y levantando los labios como patito.

— Pansy, eso no es adorable. No puedes convencerme con una rabieta más bien parece que estas estreñida —. Su amiga refunfuño, se cruzo de brazos y no le dirigió la palabra en el resto de la clase.

El Gran Comedor no era lo mismo sin la presencia de Harry, pues era el único que causaba alboroto en esa repugnante mesa que no le molestaba. El resto hacia cosas que consideraba desagradables para la vista. ¿Ejemplo? Weasley tragando como el muerto de hambre que es y la sangre sucia que parece que desayuna, come y cena libros.

De Gryffindor se pasó a Ravenclaw, recorrió la mesa hasta que vio la larga melena negra de Chang, lucia molesta y abatida, y cada tanto le dedicaba miradas dolidas a Lovegood. La cual… divagaba como de costumbre sin percatarse nada de su entorno. Draco no lamento en utilizarla pero eso le daba poco tiempo ya que Chang no tardaría en darse cuenta que su amiguita no fue con la que se estuvo mensajeando.

Comió con rapidez pero con la debida elegancia pues quería dar una vuelta a la enfermería. Cuando por fin termino, en la mesa escarlata y oro ya no se encontraba el par de idiotas. Draco maldijo ya que tenia ganas de platicar con Harry y la presencia de esa gentuza le molestaba.

— Iré a dar un paseo, los veo en clase de Herbología —sentencio, de esa manera no había pero que valga. Pansy le dedico una miradilla cómplice junto con una sonrisa de "aja."

Recorrió los pasillo como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando estuvo frente a la gran puerta de roble escucho una voz que anhelaba oír desde hace ya mucho. Era tan calida y aunque no dijera nada relevante le causaba un vuelco en el corazón. Sí. Tenía corazón aunque muchos lo dudaran pero eso era algo que no le importaba.

— No debieron molestarse —comento apenado.

— ¡No es ninguna molestia, Harry! Estuvimos muy preocupados veníamos todos los días a visitarte —dijo Hermione quien lloraba de felicidad.

— Hermano, hemos tenido que soportar horrores.

Harry les veía contento aunque tranquilo ya que después de dos semanas echado en una cama de la enfermería con constantes pociones mientras dormía, no había abierto los ojos hasta ese momento. Le alegraba que sus amigos despertaran con él y le dijeran lo mucho que lo extrañaron. Aun no podía creer que durmió durante dos semanas y no tenía recuerdos de la razón. Luego se daría a la tarea de preguntar.

— ¿Horrores? —pregunto divertido ya que una palabra de tal exageración proviniendo de la boca de Ron no podía ser más que algo cómico.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras con un dejo de rabia contenida.

Los tres amigos giraron para encontrarse cara a cara con un joven de cabellos rubios platinados, poseedor de unos furicos ojos grises que denotaban tanta ira como la peor de las tormentas invernales.

Usualmente cuando Harry terminaba en la enfermería sólo recibía visitas de sus dos mejores amigos y en alguna ocasión del profesorado. Si estuvieran un año atrás y el rubio platinado que en estos momentos se encontraba parado allí, completamente molesto, Harry no hubiera dudado en alzar su varita.

— Ah, allí esta el horror personificado —dijo Ron con amargura. Harry lo miro para después volver a Malfoy.

— ¿Horror? Supongo que estas acostumbrado a ver a tu espeluznante familia que crees que todos son así de asquerosos, pobre, pobre Weasley —comento en un tonito lastimero como si realmente lamentara tal desdicha.

— ¡Pedazo de imbécil! —grito Ron cabreado—. Al diablo con que me vuelvan a castigar, te voy a dejar tan adolorido que preferirás no volver a Hogwarts el próximo año.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Que métodos tan vulgares utilizas yo en cambio preferiría lanzarte unas maldiciones irreversibles.

Harry miro a Hermione intentando que le comunicara que diablos sucedía pero ella lucia tan anonadada como él inclusive juraría que molesta con… ¿Malfoy? No es que fuera novedad pero nunca apoyaba la violencia si estaba en sus manos detenerla.

— Vamos, no hay motivo para discutir —finalmente intervino Hermione.

— ¿Qué no hay motivos? —arremedo Malfoy—. ¡Me molesta!

— Tú comenzaste, idiota —se defendió Ron.

— No me refiero a eso pedazo de atolondrado —ataco de nuevo—. ¡Yo quería ser el primero que viera _Harry_ cuando despertara! —grito impulsivamente. La enfermería quedo en total silencio ni Ron replico pues quedo perplejo. Se sonrojo por la barbaridad de que sus labios le traicionaran de tal manera. La cara de Harry era todo un poema la cual seguramente no era muy diferente de la suya pues se sentía enardecer.

Harry imito la acción de Malfoy, no porque quisiera sino por inercia. Sus mejillas se encontraban acaloradas. ¿Draco le llamo por su nombre de pila? ¿De verdad? No, seguramente escucho mal. Desde que se intereso en él… de una manera poco usual, anhelaba escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ese orgulloso y engreído de Malfoy. Ahora que sucedía, no podía ser real.

— ¿_Harry_? —pregunto Draco entre preocupado y avergonzado al ver la expresión estupefacta del moreno.

El aludido reacciono al volver a escuchar su nombre provenir de esos finos labios que tanto había delirado. ¡Le llamo Harry! ¡Era real!

— ¿E-es un sueño? —pregunto apenado, quería cerciorarse. Era imposible pasar dos semanas en un estado casi muerto para despertar y el completamente presuntuoso Draco Malfoy te llame por tu nombre de pila. Definitivamente debía estar en otro de sus sueños.

— No —intervino Ron—, es una pesadilla si aparece ese —señalando al rubio. El cual no se molesto en responderle con algún comentario mordaz, conservo la postura cohibida que había adoptado al soltar esas palabras tan irresponsables.

— Me parece que lo mejor es que vayamos a Herbología, ya es tarde—comento Hermione, jalando a Ron de la manga de la túnica hacia la salida el cual puso fuerza pero las amenazas de Hermione eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Un portazo de las pesadas puertas de roble puntualizo la salida de los chicos.

— ¿Ellos dos…?

— No, así son siempre —anticipo su pregunta—. Pero, se que terminaran juntos. Es cuestión de tiempo y de que Ron deje de ser tan… Ron.

Draco no pudo negar su lógica.

— Ah… —se maldijo una y otra vez internamente, no podía ser posible que sintiera tanta vergüenza por estar a solas con Harry. Es decir, habían estado a solas pero Harry siempre dormido y él hablándole. A eso no podía llamársele conversación.

Harry miro de un lado a otro maquinando que decir más simplemente se encontraba en blanco. Podía tener pláticas relajadas con el Malfoy de sus sueños pero no significaba que el real fuese igual.

— Y… ¿Cómo va el quidditch? —dijo para sacar un tema. Quiso golpearse la cabeza como Dobby al escuchar la tontería esa. ¿Quidditch? Genial Harry, estas a solas con el chico de tus sueños —literalmente— y lo mas coherente que se te ocurre decir es hablar de quidditch.

— Bien… Slytherin va a la cabeza —comento sin dejo de burla—. El equipo de Gryffindor de este año… ya sabes, no es muy bueno —Harry asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

— Ya se. Me gustaría poder jugar —murmuro triste—. Extraño tanto sentir las ráfagas de aire contra mi cara —Draco se consideró culpable, no debió de seguirle la corriente en el tema, así Harry no se sentiría mal por recordar que tenía prohibido volar en escoba y que le habían confiscado su Saeta de Fuego. De pronto, tan rápida como una pequeña snitch se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

— ¡Volar! —exclamo animadamente, causando que Harry diera un pequeño respingo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí, volar! —repitió. Alzando las manos hacia arriba como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

— No puedo, mi Saeta…

— Olvida la Saeta, puedo conseguirte una escoba. No será problema quitarle una de sus Nimbus 2001 a algún idiota del equipo, es decir, de todas formas mi padre las dono.

A Harry se le ilumino la cara. Aunque no le gustaba que Malfoy alardeara lo orgulloso que se encontraba de su padre. Para Harry, Lucius Malfoy siempre seria un maldito bastardo mortifago que jamás en la vida seria de su agrado, pero su hijo, Draco; era algo muy distinto. Por el momento dejaría ese tema de lado.

— Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡Muy enserio! —contesto contentísimo. Volvió a ruborizar al percatarse que de la emoción se había trepado a la cama de Harry. Tosió apenado y regreso a pararse. Algo retirado de la cama.

El silencio volvió a hacerse tras el incomodo —pero agradable— momento.

— ¿Ha… pasado mucho desde que estoy aquí? —Draco sonrió. Cada que se hacia un silencio entre ellos Harry siempre quería seguir la conversación aunque los temas fueran insignificantes pero para Draco cualquier platica trivial con Harry era su paraíso personal.

Draco le contó todo lo ocurrido desde que se encontraba en la enfermería. Claro que omitiendo detalles como el porque estaba en la enfermería, las innumerables veces que fastidio a Weasley, y las aún más incontables ocasiones en las que llamo sangre sucia a Granger. Todo era dicho desde su bonito y agradable punto de vista.

Conversaron alrededor de tres horas. Draco había agarrado la confianza suficiente como para sentarse al borde de la cama de Harry hasta que una Madame Pomfrey alegre de que Harry despertara le dio de alta. Siguieron su plática animada en los corredores. Ignorando a todos aquellos que les veían sorprendidos por ver a los enemigos declarados de Hogwarts sumergidos en lo que parecía ser una muy grata conversación.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Harry, riendo.

— Pues creelo. Entonces Parkinson hizo la rabieta de su vida para que le compraran un unicornio. Obviamente no lo consiguió —llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, lugar en el que tendrían que separarse por la diferencia de casas y que si un estudiante de Gryffindor veía ahí al mismísimo príncipe de las serpientes se armaría tremendo escándalo.

— Nos vemos Harry…

— Adiós Malfoy —murmuro. Realmente no quería despedirse más tenia ganas enormes de conversar con sus amigos y no dudaba que Hermione le tendiera en la mesa los deberes que se le acumularon. Había tanto que platicar y de cosas de que enterarse. Si bien se emociono con que Malfoy le mantuviera al tanto no fue suficiente, ya que, como pudo notar Draco comento todo desde su punto de vista. Sabía perfectamente que omitió demasiados detalles pues su historia tenia una gran cantidad de huecos.

— Draco —Harry abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

— ¿Disculpa….?

— Draco. Llámame Draco —le dedico una media sonrisa. Bastante coqueta—. Es así como me llamo, ¿no? Cuando… comenzamos nuestro intento de amistad, no nos fue muy bien ¿verdad? Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero.

— Está bien —dijo con ímpetu. También le dedico una sonrisa, claro que la de Harry era más adorable y sin coquetería, lo cual hizo sonrojar al rubio. Harry, abochornado y contento porque Draco se abriera a él de esa manera le causaba una sensación de plenitud y un curioso golpeteo en el estomago—. Nos vemos, Draco —un escalofrió gratificante le recorrió la espina. Uno muy agradable. Se giro y dijo la contraseña, pero la Señora Gorda encurvo las cejas y negó.

— Lo siento, Harry, querido. La contraseña ya no es esa.

— ¿Q-que?

Malfoy miro a la mujer obesa del retrato y la cara derrotada de Harry.

— ¿No te dejara entrar la grasienta? —la mujer del retrato le miro ofendida— No es por nada y mucho menos indignar a la guardiana de tu patética casa pero te ha visto la jeta desde primer curso —las palabras de Malfoy fueron de todo menos no ofender.

— Cambian la contraseña cada tanto, el que no se la sepa no puede entrar. No debe ser muy distinto al mecanismo de Slytherin.

— Umm, no. Pero nosotros no tenemos a una mujer gorda a la que claramente le hace falta una buena dieta o en su caso unas pinceladas menos, resguardando la entrada.

— Harry, querido. Podrías decirle a tu amigo Slytherin… ¡Que su casa esta en la mazmorras! —Draco le miro enfurruñado.

— Harry, querido —arremedo—. Podrías decirle a la gorda ¡que a nadie le importa su insignificante opinión!

Ambos se dedicaron miradas de odio y Harry no pudo más que mirarles divertido, por alguna razón no se molestaba por que Malfoy anduviera por allí ofendiendo a medio mundo. No era correcto pero, ¿así es Draco, no? Si dijera eso en voz alta más de uno diría que si tanto le agradaba Malfoy se largara a la casa Slytherin.

— Bueno… daré una vuelta, quizá me encuentre a alguien de Gryffindor.

— Yo te acompaño —se autoinvito. Se fue siguiendo a Harry quien ya había echado paso a andar, antes de irse le saco la lengua la Señora Gorda— Sabes Harry —dijo cuando lo alcanzo—, ya casi es hora de que todos los alumnos estén en su respectiva casa.

— No seas mentiroso Mal… Draco, aun faltan dos horas.

— Lo se, pero cuando se esta conmigo, el tiempo vuela —dijo orgulloso. Harry se ruborizo y camino más rápido.

— Sí, claro.

— ¿No me crees?

— No dije que no.

— Pero tampoco dijiste que sí.

— Oh, vamos. ¿A que quieres llegar con esto? —ahora fue Draco quien se sonrojo.

— Nada… ¿Por qué habría de querer llegar a algo?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Dímelo tú.

Un silencio incomodo volvió a hacerse presente y esta vez fue Draco quien decidió romperlo.

— ¿Te apetece un paseo afuera de Hogwarts? —contesto para evadir la respuesta. Harry suspiro y asintió. Los dos se encaminaron a las afueras en donde el cielo ya se encontraba oscurecido y algunas plateadas estrellas brillaban en lo alto de una forma encantadora.

El ambiente era extraño, a pesar de encontrarse solos ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Simplemente, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Harry le miraba de reojo cada tanto pues le costaba poder aceptar que se encontraba ahí, a las afueras de Hogwarts tomando un paseo por… ¿El lago? ¿Hace cuanto habían llegado al lago? Se pregunto perplejo. Cosa que dejo de lado al contemplar como la luna hacia brillar el platinado cabello rubio de Draco. Era la viva imagen de un ángel, encantador, atractivo, hermosas facciones, físico escultural, nada brusco más bien delicado pero de actitud decidida. Parecía estar hablando algo, Harry no prestaba mucha atención se encontraba embobado viendo tan agraciado panorama, pero seguramente decía algo tan encantador como su aspecto angelical sin más decidió que lo mejor era escuchar bien y lo que oyó lo dejo boquiabierto, y de ser posible habría caído al lago de la impresión.

— ¡Ese pedazo de imbécil cara de retardado! Hasta un troll tendría más inteligencia que él y eso es decir mucho, la verdad. Es más, el mecanismo de un chupon es más complicado que la mierda que ha de tener por cerebro. ¿Sabes que dijo después? «Oh, lo siento, pero no despreciamos a otros por su sangre, pero si así quiere me encargare de no aceptar a ningún Malfoy» ¡¿Qué se cree? Si se lo dijera a mi padre no dudaría en demolerle el maldito changarro.

Harry no podía hacer más que mirarle pasmado. Ahí estaba su encantador ángel, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra a quien sabe que tipo y soltando tanta majadería como le era posible. Debía aceptar que la persona de la que termino enamorándose no era una perita en dulce (como diría un viejo dicho muggle) más bien era como un demonio con cuerpo de ángel. Que de angelito no tenia nada más que la cara.

— ¡Harry! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Que falta de respeto Harry Potter! —gritoneo—. Para que me molesto en contarte hechos importantes si te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra.

— Te estaba escuchando —mintió—. Es solo que… la noche esta muy agradable.

Draco enarco una ceja y miro el alrededor, era verdad. La suave brisa era acogedora y el lago se encontraba tan calmado que era difícil creer que una gran cantidad de criaturas vivían allí. Sin decir nada se dejo caer en la orilla, en un área llena de arremolinado césped.

— Es raro que el clima este así —dijo despreocupadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos—. Ha estado haciendo un frió espantoso.

— Oye… —murmuro, sentando junto a él con la vista fija al tentáculo que se asomaba por el otro extremo del lago—. Es… sobre… —Harry se maldijo porque las palabras no le salieran de la boca. Valentía. Era un Gryffindor por lo tanto no debía acobardarse. Trago saliva, dispuesto a hablar—. Sobre…

— ¡Mira! —le interrumpió Malfoy. Harry siguió la dirección que le señalaba.

— Una estrella fugaz…

— Me gustan. En una ocasión cuando era niño, Madre me dijo que cuando una estrella cae, es que alguien murió —Harry le miro espantado.

— Eso es muy triste.

— Sí, pero… no sé, se ven bonitas.

— En el… —dudo por un momento si debía continuar. Al tener la atención de Draco no tuvo duda de seguir—, en el Mundo Muggle cuando vez una estrella fugaz puedes pedir un deseo —Draco parecía no creerle pues le escudriño minuciosamente como si buscara una pizca de mentira.

— Pedir un deseo es mejor a que alguien muera —admitió.

— ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez que veas una estrella fugaz pides un deseo?

A Draco le emociono la idea, aunque, no lo admitiría. Se limito a asentir cabizbajo, ocultando el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Harry creyó que se le había metido tierra al ojo ya que Draco se empeñaba a no mostrarle la cara.

Los alrededores se veían más sombríos de cuando habían salido y el bosque prohibido más espeso que de costumbre. En el oscuro cielo ya se encontraban posadas una gran cantidad de estrellas cosa que le hizo recordar la silenciosa promesa que Draco acababa de hacerle. Una sonrisa tonta permaneció en sus labios.

— Debo darte la razón Draco, el tiempo paso volando —dijo al pararse y sacudirse el Zacate. Draco le imito.

— ¿Ya tienes idea de cómo meterte por el retrato de la gorda? —pregunto interesado. Ambos caminaban de regreso al castillo.

— Sí. Hermione y Ron son prefectos así que no tardan en salir para dar su recorrido antes de dormir.

— Oh… ya veo.

— ¿Te acompaño a la entrada de tu casa? —se ofreció.

— ¡No! ¿Qué me crees? ¿Un ridículo Hufflepuff? —Harry soltó la carcajada. Las ocurrencias de Malfoy le sacaban una sonrisa.

— Bien, ya entendí. No volveré a ofrecer tremenda ridiculez.

Al llegar al vestíbulo volvieron a despedirse, Harry se dirigió a las escaleras cuando escucho a Draco llamarle; se giro para verle aunque ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable.

— Sobre la pregunta de hace rato. Tal vez sí quiero llegar a algo —murmuro antes de irse corriendo.

Harry quedo parado en medio de las escaleras viendo como Draco le dejaba solo.

— Santo Hogwarts —dijo atolondrado.

* * *

Les di una dosis de cursilería para aliviar tanto drama xD

Bueno, he de aclarar; el capítulo ya estaba hecho desde hace mucho pero fanfiction no me dejaba actualizar ): de hecho, el cap 7 también ya está escrito así que no tardare mucho en subirlo (si es que ff no vuelve a fallar).

Espero leer sus comentarios *A* posoye unos se la pela escribiendo xD (y me gusta contestar los comments)


End file.
